


狼狈

by KATNEET



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, chasefield
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATNEET/pseuds/KATNEET
Summary: 该死的LOFTER！





	1. ANOTHER WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运过来惹！

“……你他妈再说一遍？”

维多利亚耳边传来了一阵强烈的耳鸣，不停地徘徊着，太阳穴的阵痛随之而来。她放慢了翻阅合同的动作，倒吸一口凉气希望自己能冷静下来。落地窗外的阳光如同是从匕首反射出来的明亮，令她不寒而栗。

站在办公桌半米开外的助理泰勒，她的手张开又聚拢，谨慎地说：“今年的‘每日英雄’大赛的冠军，并不是您，维多利亚总监。”

泰勒没有笑。这不是她的玩笑，这是真的。

她终于关上了合同，她的脸色由暗沉到苍白。那一刻，有许多场景出现在维多利亚的脑海里，像幻灯片一样，游走、转换、停顿。她重重地往椅背一靠，双手撑着头，不再有其他话语和动作。她付出了比常人好几倍的时间和努力去挑战这一场比赛，拍摄出了令所有人都会为之惊艳的作品。

她却得到了一个否定。

“嘿，维多利亚，你还好吗？”泰勒忧心忡忡地问。

维多利亚随即挺直了背，目光灼灼地盯着泰勒：“告诉我，冠军是谁？”

“呃……这个……目前还没有公布，但杰弗逊先生应该知道吧。”泰勒说。

维多利亚听到这话，低着头凝视了一会自己涂抹了木槿紫色的指甲盖，又看向办公室内贴着的每日英雄大赛的海报。

不，这他妈不可能。既然还没宣布，那就代表我还有机会，我绝对不能在这场比赛上输了，不然……

她站了起来，手抖得厉害：“给我订一张去西雅图的机票，我亲自问他。”

“你确定？可是总经理……”

“马上。”

飞机延误了半个多小时，途中遇到了几次气流，让她精神状况不太好。下了飞机后，她直奔杰弗逊所在的酒店，正巧在刚出的士的一刻遇见了他。维多利亚冲上去挡在他跟前：“杰弗逊先生！”

杰弗逊难以置信地看着来人：“什么事那么急，维多利亚？我下午就回公司了啊。”

维多利亚心里还抱有一线希望，跟随他的步伐，说：“我听说每日英雄大赛冠军并不是我，这是假的，对吧？”她提高了嗓音，“我见过大部分知名参赛者的作品，没有一张比我的更优秀。更何况提交作品的期限在上周就截止了，怎么还会有新的作品参赛？”

杰弗逊站在出租车外，把行李箱放到后车座里，并说：“噢，天哪。你是因为这件事……维多利亚，相信我，你的作品几乎超越了我的水平，这是无需置疑的。不过我很遗憾，这一届的冠军依然与你擦肩而过。”

杰弗逊坐进了车里，维多利亚也跟着坐了上去，她的胃开始翻腾。杰弗逊的夸奖和肯定是她见过最善意的事了，她身子绷紧，追问道：“不是我……我是说，不是我的话，那是谁？”

他告知司机去机场，接着说：“你永远无法低估摄影师的创造力，当你看到那个作品后，你会明白的。我不可能违背我对摄影艺术欣赏的原则，其他审核人也是这么想的。这次的冠军是个天赋异禀的摄影师，我想你应该听过她的名字。”

冠军是个女士。维多利亚嘴唇抿成一条直线，搜寻着几个知名女性摄影家的名字，但这里头并没有人比她更优秀。在杰弗逊故意卖关子不愿意说的情况下，她忽然想到了一个人。

“……是她？那个高中生？！”

杰弗逊颔首的动作彻底湮灭了她最后一丝希望。

五年前，她刚入职MIT，职位还只是个小摄影师，以公司的名义参加过各种大大小小的比赛，大部分她都拿到了最优秀的成绩。摄影界知名大赛‘每日英雄’，是全国最优秀的摄影师们参加的比赛之一。三年举办一次，比赛仅限于摄影界的人参加。上一届解除了年龄和相关专业限定，允许国内三所学校出赛，每所会挑选出一位学生入围。其中一位是来自布莱克威尔学院的高中生。

她叫麦克辛恩·考尔菲德。

维多利亚从未见过考尔菲德，她有多高，是长发还是短发，她都没有兴趣知道。她当时通过关系了解到，本来那一届的冠军就是麦克辛恩，而维多利亚之所以获得冠军，是因为考尔菲德不明原因自主弃权了比赛。

虽然表面上获得了第一，但她却输的彻底。

在那之后，再也没有人听过考尔菲德的消息。而她偏偏挑今年再次参加了比赛，偏偏在维多利亚赌上一切的比赛上，再一次，打败了自己。论经验和人际关系，无疑是维多利亚的胜利。然而考尔菲德拥有大部分人怎么努力都无法获得的东西——天赋。

“我在西雅图一家小型报社遇见了她。”杰弗逊说。

“所以呢？”维多利亚冷笑道，“她上一次为什么弃权？为什么又要在今年参加比赛？”

杰弗逊耸耸肩：“她似乎因为身体不好而休学了，具体我也不方便问。至于她参赛原因，是因为我说服她入职了我们公司，所以提议她参加了这场比赛，也通过关系将她的作品提交上去。”

“你说什么？”维多利亚第一次觉得她憧憬的杰弗逊先生话声是多么难听。

“我将麦克斯——就是麦克辛恩——分配给你当实习生，她年纪尚小但是天赋异禀。对了，值得你高兴的是，她之所以愿意来这里上班，都是因为你。”杰弗逊笑着说，“她喜欢你，维多利亚——准确的说，她非常喜欢你的作品。”

 

 

酒吧里震耳欲聋的乐声被她隔绝在洗手间外。

麦克斯来到镜子前，看着上面褪色的涂鸦符号，深深地叹了口气。她觉得自己每经过一个地方，都充满了世界对她的恶意。

她今天按照约定时间到达了杰弗逊所说的酒吧，即将成为同事的人包了大半个酒吧举行派对。他们欢呼着，似乎即使天崩地裂也不会动摇他们享乐的决心。麦克斯一个人坐在吧台的角落喝着果汁，她不习惯嘈杂的环境，酒的味道她也觉得恶心。调酒师初次看到她，还以为她在年龄上造了假。杰弗逊注意到了她，便邀请她过去一起玩，她以身体不适的缘由躲进了洗手间，不情愿再出去。

麦克斯洗了把脸，镜子里的她面色苍白，黑眼圈从未消退过，唯一称得上漂亮的蓝眼睛也变得黯淡无光。

我应该马上回到西雅图，我不可能融入那些人的。她的手臂缠着绷带，从手腕到手肘部分，绷带是前几天缠上的，忙着搬家的她忘记去更换，显得有些残旧。在绷带中间，又渗出了一些干涸的血迹。该死的，伤口又是什么时候裂开的？

事实上，如果那时没有人提醒她，她恐怕连自己受了伤都毫无察觉。纽约这样节奏紧凑、人来人往的城市，不适合她前来。即便她每隔一段时间就会来到纽约特定的地点，她还是想选择逃避。手上的绷带有些松散开，她凝视着上面的猩红，眼眶也跟着红了一圈。她抓住绷带的尾端缠紧了一圈，叹息声再次从她口中溢出。

回去吧，麦克斯。你和普通人不一样，你是个异类。好不容易在西雅图交到了几个朋友，为什么想不开要在纽约发展，这一切绝对不会如你想象中那么顺利的。

……那维多利亚呢？我可以在她身边工作，这难道不是我梦寐以求的事情吗？

哦，拜托！别像个傻瓜一样，麦克斯，人家根本不可能看得上你。

她拧紧水龙头，擦干净手，刚走到门边，门就被人抢先一步推开了。麦克斯急忙后退了一步，一个低着头的金发女人捂着嘴发出难受的呻吟，她身上的外套险些跌落在地，麦克斯眼疾手快地接住了。女人下意识地抓住了麦克斯的手，她身上的香水味和浓重的酒味掺杂在一起，味道很重却不难闻。

“呃……你还好吗，女士？”麦克斯发现自己松不开的她手，只能硬着头皮扶着她来到洗手台。

 

女人身子往前一弓呕吐起来，她打开水龙头，一边吐一边用水冲刷自己的脸。

这是喝了多少酒才能吐成这样？看她的装扮，应该也是公司的人吧？不，多管闲事的考尔菲德，赶紧离开，这不是你需要管的。麦克斯打定主意，从包里掏出一包纸巾，放在洗手台上。她刚转身，就听到身后传来了一声巨响，紧接着是镜片碎裂的声音。那褪色的涂鸦变成了七零八落，因为女人击碎了镜子，她的手也有碎片卡了进去，血顺着伤口淌了下来。

“嘶——见鬼！疼死我了！！！”女人发出一声惨叫，跌坐在地上。

麦克斯露出了忧虑的目光，蹲在她身边抓住她的手，女人还在骂骂咧咧地挣扎，麦克斯严声道：“不要再动了！”她从包里掏出了医疗用品，专心地看她的伤口，说，“忍一下，我要先把碎片拿出来。”

麦克斯感受不到女人此刻的疼痛，将碎片飞速取了出来，女人怪叫着，眼泪和冷汗直流，冲麦克斯吼道：“你他妈不能轻一点吗？！你是想疼死我吧！”麦克斯干巴巴地说了声抱歉，抬起脑袋撞上了女人一双泪光闪闪的绿色眸子，她精致的妆容花了一大半，口红也晕开了，因为酒精的缘故使得她的脸很红。

她们俩的双手都在颤抖，在那一刻，麦克斯似乎知道了女人有多疼。

“抱歉……”她又说了一遍，这次的声音有点沮丧，“我尽量轻一点。”

“那你快一点！该死的……靠……”女人咬紧牙关，强忍着疼痛，没几秒就忍不住了，转而用脏话谩骂起来。什么破比赛，什么破公司……麦克斯小心翼翼地给她涂抹着药膏，然后拿出了一卷绷带，拆开包装。

“去你妈的，麦克辛恩·考尔菲德！”

麦克斯的手一抖，绷带滚落在地上，拖出一段距离的白色纱布。——什么？她刚才说啥？——麦克斯震惊地望着女人——她在骂我？女人还在碎碎念着什么，突然又不顾形象地大哭起来：“你他妈为什么要突然参赛！为什么夺走我的冠军！我要是见到你，绝对要杀了你……”

麦克斯不禁打了个寒噤，幸好女人似乎没认出她便是自己口中所言的犯罪对象。

“女士，你冷静一点可以吗？我这样很难包扎……”

“你不明白，妈的。我有多努力，你一点也不明白！……我倾注了一切，我赌上了一切，她那么轻而易举获得了冠军，这不就意味着……”

麦克斯看着她，呼吸停滞了一阵。

——我的全部都被否决掉了吗？

麦克斯眼里的光消失了，直到给女人包扎完后，她再也没说过一句话。

她把外套披在女人身上，扶着她站起来，女人没走两步又险些摔倒，麦克斯无奈之下只得继续搀扶她：“你的朋友在酒吧吗？我带你过去。”

“等等！”女人立马抓住麦克斯的手臂，用力之深，指甲都掐进了麦克斯手臂的伤口，她说，“别带我过去……带我回家、要是……我这副模样被他们看到了，我还不如捡起玻璃插进喉咙里还痛快！”她抽着鼻子，用眼神服软拜托麦克斯照她说的做。麦克斯答应了她，刻意绕过人群，按照女人的指示从酒吧的后门出去。她叫了出租车，等待的过程中，女人一直靠在她的身上，她喝得烂醉，温热的吐息不禁让麦克斯都感染到了一丝醉意。女人虽然不重，但她比麦克斯高很多，加上她还穿着高跟鞋，重心全部压在麦克斯身上，她显得有些吃力。

把她放进出租车后，她拍了拍女人的脸：“嘿，别睡啊，告诉我你家的地址。”

女人已经处于半昏睡的状态了，嘴里依然咕哝着“我讨厌你……麦克辛恩……”等话语。司机似乎见惯了这样场面，说不如就送到附近的酒店吧，她一时半会是不会清醒了。

“如果倒霉，她可能还被心怀不轨的人下了药。”

“什么？什么药？”

司机神秘地一笑，发动了汽车。

麦克斯就近找到了一家旅社，前台不知为何也露出暧昧的笑容看着她们，麦克斯才察觉这种情况好像真的不太对劲，她急切地想要解释：“不是的……我、她……”

噢！你别再说话了，麦克斯，你没有帮上忙！你只是让事情变得更加怪异了而已。

前台小姐笑道：“请出示一下你们的证件，剩下一间房了。”

“噢，好、好的。”麦克斯让女人坐在接待处的座椅上，她软趴趴的身子支撑不住自己又滑坐下来。麦克斯以最快的速度掏出自己的和女人的证件交给前台，接着把她从地上拉起来，尽力抱住她，她还在嘀咕着什么，不停地往自己脸上蹭着。麦克斯尽量闪避，女人的口红蹭到了她的脖子上，她耳根一红，不敢去看前台的笑脸。

“麦克辛恩·考尔菲德女士，还有维多利亚·玛莉贝丝·蔡司女士，对吗？”前台记录着身份，问道。

“哈？！”麦克斯按着女人的脑袋，在她和前台女士的之间来回看了好几次，她震惊道，“……你、你说她叫什么？”

麦克斯终于把她抬到了床上，怔怔地看着眼前这个女人。

她就是维多利亚？！虽然很久以前在杂志上看过她的专访，但当时照片没那么清晰，而且那会儿她是长头发的……噢，该死！该死！她可是那个维多利亚……

“头好痛……那帮家伙到底喂了我喝了多少……我怎么那么晕……”维多利亚挣扎着坐起来，她看不清眼前这个棕色头发的女孩长什么样，觉得她此刻看似有点凄惨、脆弱无助。

“……你喝太多酒了。”麦克斯摸了摸她滚烫的脸颊，打开酒店的衣柜拿出干净的浴袍，“要不你先去洗个澡吧，可能会舒服一点。”

她撑着脑袋站了起来，刚才被对方碰过的脸颊很舒服，她的手掌冰凉，很适合给现在的自己降降温。“你自己一个人可以吗？”她听到对方在问，维多利亚逞强地点了点头，然后朝浴室走去，边走边脱下自己的衣服。

麦克斯捂住脸喊道：“你进去再脱啊！”

浴室的水声没停过，麦克斯在房间里等了半个多小时了，我应该要回去了，可是维多利亚这样的状态一个人待在房里会不会出事？她兀自纠结了一会，维多利亚还是没有出来，麦克斯忍不住敲了敲浴室门，她忽然听到从里面传来苦痛的呻吟声。麦克斯没有犹豫打开了浴室门，全裸的维多利亚躺在浴缸里，水是冷的，没有关过，一直流淌到浴缸外面，整个浴室地板都是尚未干涸的流水。麦克斯小心翼翼地走进去，尽量控制自己身子不要滑到，然后关掉了水龙头。情急之下，她也不能去介意光着身子的维多利亚了，她必须把她从浴室里带出来，不然伤口会感染。好不容易走出了浴室，俩人的脚都沾染了水，木质地板又太滑，加上维多利亚重心不稳，她们还是滑倒在地板上。为了避免维多利亚摔倒或者磕到，麦克斯用自己的身子当了肉垫，手肘和屁股都被撞红了，还有些擦伤。麦克斯很快就起身，努力将她抱起来，擦干身体再次放到了床上。

维多利亚突然不知道哪里来的力气，在麦克斯打算去清理浴室前，反扣住了麦克斯的双手，反应过来的时候，维多利亚将她压在了身下。她的皮肤很光滑，明明洗了那么久的冷水却还是那么烫。她的视线涣散，意识也不清醒，脸颊和脖颈都是粉红的，她舔舔上唇，张开嘴，迎面而来的都是微醺气息。

“我好难受……”她说。

“我带你……唔？！”

麦克斯忽然明白了司机所指的是什么——因为维多利亚已经吻住了她。

 

 

第二天清晨，维多利亚尖叫着坐了起来，她捂着发疼的脑袋，警惕地看向四周——见鬼，我在哪？！这里是酒店？……恐怕是酒吧附近那一家，那是谁把我带到这里来的……

她急忙检查自己的身子，她被换上了干净的衣物，手上的伤也被处理过了。房里只有她一个人，床头柜放着她的钱包、疼痛缓释片和醒酒水。她想起来是洗手间的那个女孩帮了她，可她记不清对方长什么样了。依稀记得她的嗓音很特别，脸上还有小雀斑……眼睛……然后她被送到了酒店，再然后……她指尖残留的滑腻，还有自己的喘息，女孩泪眼朦胧的……

天哪！维多利亚！！！你他妈做了什么——？！不，不是！那只是个梦，那绝对是一个梦，不要多想了！

她凝视着自己的双手，屏住了呼吸将手指含进了嘴里，用舌头舔了舔。幸好——没有她印象中体液的味道，那果然是个梦。她长舒了口气，那个女孩是她不认识的人，要是被好友或者同事看到她昨天那副惨样，

噢，很好，那我不如直接考虑用什么方式自杀才不会显得自己太狼狈。

她迅速收拾好物品，这种低级酒店她一刻也不想待了，乘坐电梯下到了前台。前台服务员还在打哈欠，瞧，这里的服务态度也就这样了。不过她应该去问一下那个女孩的身份，出于礼貌，她也应该向她致谢。以及……即便只有百分之一的可能性，对方拍下了自己失态的视频放到网上的话，不行，她必须找到她，然后想尽办法收买她。她瞥到了酒店的摄像头，这种破酒店，为什么摄像是开着的？维多利亚甚至打算动用点关系，把昨晚她到这里的监控录像删除掉。

前台看到了维多利亚打了个激灵：“早上好，女士，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

维多利亚把房卡放在桌上，问：“昨天送我来的那个人呢？”

“噢，您的朋友的话一早就已经走了。”

“我和她不是朋友。”维多利亚立马否认，“她叫什么名字？”

“抱歉，女士。”前台查询了一下，困惑地看了她一眼，查到了登记的姓名，“那位女士是麦克辛恩·考尔菲德。”

在那一刻，维多利亚的听觉神经仿佛传来了一声巨响：“你……再说一遍？”

“昨天送你来的那位小姐，叫麦克辛恩·考尔菲德。”她复读了一次。。

维多利亚先是静静地深吸了口气，皮笑肉不笑、又异常严肃地柔声问：“你们酒店最高层是几楼，跳下去能保证去另外一个世界吗？”


	2. ANOTHER WORLD

“下次体检是在本周五，不要再忘记了，麦克斯。”

“不会忘的，真的。”

“你可是爽了我三次约，打破记录的人。对了，你这几天刚搬过来，真的不需要我帮忙吗？”

麦克斯在便条上写下体检时间，并将它贴在了最显眼的地方：“不用，凯特。搬家公司帮我处理完了。”

凯特在电话那头沉默了一会才接着说：“你今天第一天去MIT上班吧，多注意自身安全，麦克斯。你知道我在说什么。”

“哦，天啊。凯特，你怎么比范尼莎还要啰嗦，你现在就差没提醒我给丽萨浇水了”

“谁让你整天笨手笨脚的，我可是你妈妈派来监视你的间谍。”

“饶了我吧！”

电话挂断后，麦克斯再度来到全身镜面前，检视她的装扮。

她今天要入职的公司全称Memories in Time，是纽约一家多元化媒体公司，在50多个国家出版过将近160种刊物，包括一些知名杂志，旗下也有众多品牌商。

麦克斯穿着最古板、简朴的职业套装，夏天还没过去，为了遮掩手臂上的绷带，她还是将薄西装套上了身。MIT的总经理——也就是马克·杰弗逊，为了说服她入职公司，特地在实习合同上加了他私人给予的合同金，用于搬家和购置家具也差不多见底了。还有医院需要费用——噢，我真想搭上雪国列车回西雅图去。麦克斯所属的部门是MIT招牌杂志部，因自己成为了‘每日英雄’，杰弗逊先生威逼利诱说服她入职，可他也太看得起自己了。她没有过硬的专业知识，唯有对摄影的喜爱不亚于任何人

当麦克斯站在高耸入云的总公司楼下，就感到自己格格不入了。进入公司的人没人去注意她，她就像只不显眼的小蚂蚁，在角落里行走，尽量避免自己闯入人类的视线内。她倚靠在电梯最角落的地方，回想起了上个月杰弗逊劝她入职的事情。

“嘿，麦克斯，你手边这本这难道是维多利亚的摄影集？”

她看着那本被翻了很多遍的摄影集，颔首道：“是的。”

“你这里还有好几本呢，哦，我懂了。你喜欢她的作品？”

麦克斯按了下圆珠笔头，在纸面上停留了一会，答道，“非常喜欢。”

“那你更不需要任何顾虑了，”杰弗逊说，“因为维多利亚本人就在MIT。”

电梯门开了，她来到了公司，映入眼帘的是一个硕大的前台，后方则是公司的LOGO。再往旁边是一条长廊，长廊上挂着公司出版的各类杂志海报。她深吸一口气，在电梯门即将关上前走了出来，原本慵懒地靠在前台涂口红的女人见到了麦克斯，毫不客气地上下打量了她一番，便起身朝她走来。

“嘿！您就是考尔菲德吧？我叫科特尼！”她热情地打起招呼，“杰弗逊先生说您今天会入职，让我来给你介绍一下部门。”

麦克斯有些受宠若惊，杰弗逊先生恐怕是考虑到她的情况，特地让科特尼带一下自己，麦克斯抓紧了背包带：“感谢你，科特尼女士。你叫我麦克斯就好了。”

科特尼马上说：“别怪我没提醒你，你是直接被分配到了全公司最像地狱的部门，也就是维多利亚领导的杂志部。你穿成这样去见她，肯定会被挨批的。你要是不介意，我可以带你去服装部挑一套新的衣服，你身材娇小，应该有很多符合你尺寸的。”

麦克斯认真思索了一下，而后意味深长地说：“我觉得不管我穿什么，她也不会满意的。谢谢你的好意，我这样就好了。”

“呃……那好吧，如果你改变主意了，随时找我。”她友善地冲麦克斯微笑。

科特尼带领着麦克斯熟悉了一下她所属的部门，以及平常会交流岛的部门。部门十分大，办公桌是三人圆形状的，西南方是几间透明的会议室，里面早已有人在忙碌。有人推着衣服架子往会议室里走，讨论着模特的名字。在这些会议室的最右侧有一台电梯，麦克斯发现没人从那边走出来。她不习惯在人群里显得太突兀，但她在公司每经过一个地方，就会听到有人在窃窃私语谈论她的事情。多数是对每日英雄大赛冠军的探讨，或许她不如他们所期望的那般吧，她甚至不认为自己的作品有资格拿到冠军。

“噢，不！该死的。维多利亚已经来了？！”

不知道是谁喊了一句，公司突然陷入一种高度紧张的状态，科特尼也迅速把麦克斯带到一个位置，然后马上回到了前台。麦克斯看着惊慌失措的一群人，心想这是在演什么电影的桥段。她等了几分钟，看到最右侧那台电梯打开了，维多利亚摘下墨镜走了出来。她穿着白色长裙，拥有堪比知名模特的身材和面容，她一边往里走，一边埋怨从电梯门口就跟着她的助理不会做事。这期的样刊她很不满意，开会的资料再多加几个细节；明天早上的预约和她的美容师撞了，要更改到另外的时间，如果对方不愿意不约也罢；而当她路过麦克斯的时候看也没有看她一眼，径直走进了离麦克斯不远的总监办公室里。

她还能听到维多利亚的助理在对她点头哈腰地说着什么，维多利亚换上了一副眼镜，查看起桌面上摆放的新的版式，似乎全都不满意，让助理通知交稿的人在今天下班之前，全部重新提交一份。

这才是真正的维多利亚·蔡司——麦克斯看呆了——她与之前那般狼狈不堪的女人判若两人。

杰弗逊提醒过自己，维多利亚的脾气是出了名的暴躁，在她手下担任实习生的，一般不会超过三个月——上一个仅是因为咖啡晚了一分钟便被她骂走了。即使她看在杰弗逊的面子上应该不会太刁难自己，但他希望麦克斯做好心理准备。

呃……好吧，如果维多利亚没有失忆的话，我得做好上班第一天就被辞退的心理准备了。

“考尔菲德！考尔菲德是哪位？”金发助理出了办公室叫喊着麦克斯的名字。

“是我。”麦克斯站了起来。

“我是泰勒，维多利亚的首席助理。”她说，露出同情的目光，“她让你进去。”

麦克斯推开办公室的门，总监办公室相当大，左侧是堆满了各种相机的架子，还有存放刊物的书柜，右侧有一个小型衣柜。而维多利亚就坐在正前方逆光的办公桌前，翻看桌上的杂志，如同一幅画。能拍出那么多优秀作品的摄影师，和她的作品一样美。麦克斯忽然有股冲动，想从包里拿出她的宝丽来为她拍一张照片。

“麦克辛恩·考尔菲德。”维多利亚的嗓音很好辨识，尾音都比较高。她呼唤了自己的名字，麦克斯恍然之间觉得维多利亚叫的不是她的名字，而是只属于她的一种语言。

“你他妈穿的这身是什么？打算去当老师吗？”维多利亚瞥了她一眼，语气里的不屑与嫌弃完全不加掩饰。麦克斯一语不发，静静地站在离办公桌一米开外的地方。麦克斯的简历就在维多利亚的左手边，她没有去翻阅过，更是不打算再与麦克斯有过多的目光交流，言简意赅地说，“我认为你无法胜任这一份工作。”

麦克斯低垂着眼帘，目光落在维多利亚的手上，她今天的指甲油颜色和上次不太一样，是金属紫。右手还缠着一层纱布，虽然很细微，麦克斯依然察觉到她的手在微微使力。

她在紧张。

“事实上，”麦克斯开口说，“我站在公司楼下时也是这么认为的。蔡司总监。”

维多利亚这时抬起头，脸上有些困惑，大概是在想这个怪胎的脑子是什么构造。

麦克斯的双眼明亮，也许是因为窗外照射进来的光顺便照亮了她的眼睛，像是深海的水染过的宝石：“但你至少可以给我一次机会，也给我自己一次证明的机会。”

维多利亚盯着她的眼睛将近半分钟，才说：“拍一张。”接着她靠在了椅背上，用下巴指了指门口，“我给你五分钟，拍一张能令我满意的照片，我就考虑留你一段时间。”

五分钟，她连公司的电梯都来不及进去。麦克斯来到办公室门口又停下了脚步，兀自思索了一会，从包里掏出了相机。

“只要五秒钟就够了。”麦克斯说的同时，维多利亚刚好抬起了脑袋，她捕捉到了一个不错的瞬间，按下了快门。

“你在做什么？！”维多利亚猛地站了起来。

“拍照啊。”麦克斯把相纸取了下来，伸手想要递给维多利亚，后者却一把将其夺过，扔进了垃圾桶里。

 

“我没有允许你拍我。”

“抱歉，”麦克斯抿了抿嘴，有些惊慌地看着她，“我以为你说的是‘能让你满意的照片’就可以了。”

维多利亚冷哼了一声，道：“你知道吗？我从听到你的名字开始就很讨厌你了。每日英雄大赛的冠军，可不是你这种人能拿的。我想你根本不清楚，这个冠军的头衔会意味着什么吧？”

“……我也没想到我会拿到冠军，我只是……”麦克斯想要解释。

她积压已久的怒火在这一刻爆发了，她立刻打断麦克斯：“瞧，就是你这种态度。你有摄影天赋，麦克辛恩，很多人再怎么努力也追不上你的脚步。但你缺少了真正的摄影师该有的态度，你在学校或者在西雅图的小报社怎么样都无所谓，但这里是纽约的MIT。不是只有摄影的地方，我不知道你这个拿了两次冠军的人还有什么不满意？你应该为自己感到自豪，而不是妄自菲薄。”

维多利亚那双绿色的眼眸像是被火烧着了一样，她怒视着麦克斯，说出一番莫名其妙的话。第一天上班就因为态度问题惹毛了上司，麦克斯察觉到她接下来的日子不会好过了，可不知为何，她突然笑了：“……这是夸奖还是责备，我听不太出来。”

“闭嘴，麦克辛恩。”维多利亚的目光变得有些闪烁，“那天在酒吧，你……”

她半天说不出完整的句子，麦克斯歪了歪脑袋：“你想说什么？”

“我知道你心里很清楚我想说什么，我可以给你一百万，只要你不把那件事情说出去。”

麦克斯说：“这一百万……是用来买下你的自尊心吗？”

“去你妈的，麦克辛恩！”维多利亚怒火中烧，抓住了她的手臂，“你完全可以把我接下来的话当做威胁：你要是说出去，你就不要想再次回到摄影界了。”

麦克斯并未当场回答，也没有对她的威胁产生怯意。维多利亚抓住她的手渗出了一些血，她看到了，轻轻地说：“你的伤口还没有好，请不要那么用力。”

维多利亚立即缩回了手，她没感觉到疼痛，缠着纱布也只是因为不想看见还没消退的疤。那这上面的血是从哪里来的？

“等等，这不是我的血。我的伤已经好了。”

“糟糕。”麦克斯平淡地看向自己的手臂，深色的外套湿了一层，她缓缓地卷起了袖子，纱布上的一圈已经被染红了，维多利亚一看，差点晕了过去。

“你他妈是想第一天上班就死在我办公室里吗？”维多利亚看到那么多血产生了恶心感，她后退了两步，“你赶紧去趟附近的医院，我安排司机送你。”

麦克斯脱下了自己的外套，把它卷成一团塞进了包里，又从里面拿出新的纱布往手上缠着：“我再绑几圈就止血了，就是我这样子不太方便，你可以借我一件外套吗？”

维多利亚打开办公室的衣柜挑了件外套给她，麦克斯谢过之后又问道：“我可以留下来，还是去了医院之后就再也不用回来了？”见她有些不安地摩挲着自己受伤的手，维多利亚产生了那么丁点愧疚之意，刚才是她抓的太用力才会让麦克斯的伤口裂开的。她在内心暗骂了一句，让泰勒把她送去医院。等麦克斯从医院回来后，维多利亚命人交了点杂事给她工作。

她想起麦克斯在离开办公室前跟自己说：“总监，要是我刚才拍的照片让你失望了，我会主动辞职。也会将那件事情带到我坟墓里不会和任何人说。”

维多利亚犹豫了很久，用消毒纸巾捏起那张照片——虽然垃圾桶里空无一物——放在了桌面上。

她盯着照片看了有一分多钟，一声悠长的感叹从她喉咙里发出。

“见鬼。拍得也太好看了吧。”


	3. 《CRYSTAL》

“麦克斯……你怎么又受伤了？”凯特收回听诊器，查看起麦克斯的体检报告，后者正在涂抹着手臂上尚未愈合的伤口。

“呃……下车时没注意到坍塌的广告牌被划了一下。我刚入职MIT，工作量不少，所以就没去处理，导致一直没好。”麦克斯故意吐吐舌头装无辜。

“好吧。就是因为这道伤口，你被感染轻微肺炎了。不过待会去打个针就没什么大问题了。”凯特面向她说，“伤口最好隔两天换一次药，一周就能好了。身体状况倒是还行，有点贫血，注意饮食，以及不要过度劳累。”

麦克斯看了下时间，急忙背起了包：“抱歉！凯特。你给我写一张药物清单吧，我得赶回公司了！”

“什么？！不行，你必须……”

麦克斯打断她：“我下午还有很多报告要赶。维多利亚……你知道，她对我不太友好，要不是看在杰弗逊先生的面子上，我早就被炒鱿鱼了。”麦克斯捏了捏凯特的肩膀，想要讨好她。

凯特只好给她一张领取单，说：“麦克斯……你来纽约发展只会让我更担忧，这里与西雅图不一样，你明白吗？这意味着你生病的几率更高了。”

“好了好了，”麦克斯夺过她的单子，“我这不还有你吗，医生？”

“嘿，对了。你今晚有空吗？我想一起去喝杯茶，八卦一下你们公司的新鲜事。”凯特期待地看着她。

“很抱歉，真的没有。先欠着，行吗？”

“你欠我太多次了……啊，至于费用问题你不用操心，我先帮你垫付了。”

麦克斯感激地抱了她一下：“谢谢，你真好，凯特。”

“我想——如果不是你，我也不会坐在这里了。”她说，“下个月同样的时间过来检查。顺带一提，我也不是随时有空，约我得提前一周。”

“我会的，回头见，凯特。”

麦克斯火急火燎地赶回了公司，刚好踩点到下午上班时间，水都还没喝上一口，还在喘气的时候，泰勒就抱了一摞文件过来放在她的桌上。泰勒说：“这些宝贝都是你的了，麦克斯！”

麦克斯在心里欲哭无泪，这些“宝贝”要是换成美元，我会很乐意接受的。她拍了拍脸，想让自己打起精神来。这些文件堆起来已经超过她脑袋了，她将文件推至一边打开了电脑。凌乱的桌面上也有各种各样的文档，隔板上也贴了一堆纸条。入职不到一个月，工作毫无变化，每天都是在处理这些堆积如山的琐碎工作。特别是那个名为爱伦的摄影师，甚至会交给她一些重复的文件。

这些是实习生的工作范围，还是维多利亚有意针对她？

哈哈，你心知肚明，麦克斯。

她表面上可笑不出来。不过整个部门比她忙碌的其实大有人在，这让她心理平衡了一些。他们都在准备维多利亚所创刊的杂志——《CRYSTAL》的8周年纪念版——这是MIT的品牌杂志之一。纪念刊的内容比普通月刊版多得多，基本已经定好了，其中一个大专栏是维多利亚本人的专访，正在进行校对与排版。

而部门上下之所以那么忙碌的原因是——封面还没有选好。

这可是头等大事，摄影师找遍了公司所有的签约模特，拍了不下几百组照片，都被维多利亚全部驳回了。很明显，她对这一期的要求比任何时候都要高，目前没人能达到维多利亚的标准线。麦克斯抽空看过一些摄影师的作品，有几个已经十分优秀了，是《CRYSTAL》的风格。毕竟这是八周年纪念刊，或许维多利亚想要更加搏人眼球的创意。

“到底要怎么做你才满意啊！”一个女摄影师哭着从维多利亚的办公室走了出来，这是第十八次了，麦克斯算过。有人连忙过去安慰她，说“你应该习惯维多利亚了。这也是正常的，你想想，只要被选中一次当封面，你想要什么没有？名声大噪也不再是幻想。你再忍忍吧。”之类的话。

麦克斯盯着电脑屏幕发了一会呆，猛地站了起来——再这样下去不行！

我他妈来这可不是为了做这些的，我甚至连相机都没有再掏出来过。很好，维多利亚，你既然不愿意给我机会，那我就自己争取。

她凭借着内心的冲动来到总监办公室门口，敲了一会门，等了半天也没有反应，泰勒曾说过她偶尔会戴着耳机，如果门没锁就可以直接进去。但是要做好被辞退的心理准备——都到这一步了，我不能退缩——于是麦克斯不再等候，推开门走了进去。

维多利亚确实戴着耳机。她今天穿着一字肩连衣裙，戴着变形珍珠耳环。她的椅子移到了窗边的位置，她坐在上面，头向后仰着，双目紧闭，双手松弛地扣在一起。落地窗的窗帘拉上了一半，透明玻璃充溢着正午明媚的阳光，空气里还飘散着细微的香味——那大概是她用的香水。麦克斯忽然忘光了刚才想的一套说辞，她只记得自己站在门口足足有三分钟那么久，陪伴她的只有从窗帘外偷跑进来的几缕阳光，还有缀在维多利亚脸上的精致五官。

她看起来就像是维米尔的画中人一样。

 

 

“那个摄影界的比赛，你并没有获得最佳的成绩，是吗，维多利亚？”一个戴着圆框眼镜，神情严肃的妇人说，她是维多利亚的母亲——凯瑟琳·蔡司，“看看你。从小到大，有什么事能让我满意一次？你是蔡司家的人，你喜欢摄影，我也没拦着你。你对这方面有强烈的追求，所以我觉得至少在摄影上，你能取得让我自豪的资本。”

维多利亚坐在钢琴前面，身体僵直，手指放在琴键上，一个音也弹不出来。“我按照您的要求做了很多事了。”她咬着牙说。

“所以呢？你以为拿了几个无足轻重的奖项就很厉害了？已经十多年了，维多利亚。这是你最后一次机会。”凯瑟琳甚至有点愠怒，“你失败了。再一次。你赶紧和摄影界告别吧。趁我还在世，你将继承蔡司家的事业。你的那些亲戚如狼似虎，想方设法要分一杯羹。你可是蔡司家的独子，不能再让我失望了。”

维多利亚不再说话，开始弹奏起理查德·克莱德曼的经典曲目。

 

 

她摘下耳机，捏了捏鼻梁。噢，糟糕，我刚才居然真的睡着了。维多利亚看了下手表，她足足睡了一个多小时。希望没人看到她睡着了的模样。她拉开了窗帘，泰勒正好进来，她神色有些紧张，把很多摄影师不敢亲自交上来的稿子整理了一份送了进来。

“总监，好几个摄影师都累病了。杰弗逊先生也在催……我们截稿日期就要到了。他说如果实在不行，你可以亲自出马。”

“他妈的没有一个人拍出我想要的效果，催什么催？那群人养着做什么的？什么事都要我来做，不如干脆集体辞职，行吗？”维多利亚一边说，一边戴上眼镜，瞥见桌子上不知什么时候多了一盒饼干，嫌弃地问：“你给我带的？”

“呃……没有啊，我怎么会给你带这种垃圾食品。”

维多利亚把饼干扔掉后，说：“你出去吧，别让人来烦我。”

她刚说完，敲门声就响了起来，泰勒刚想劝说门外的人离开，维多利亚现在全身都是地雷，没想到对方先一步踏进了办公室内，哦，好吧。是麦克斯。

泰勒在心里默默地划了个十字，离开了办公室。

维多利亚看也没看她一眼：“出去，我很忙。”

“我可以交出让你满意的封面。”麦克斯直接了当地说。

维多利亚将又一版封面往旁边一扔：“那不是你的工作范围。”

“事实上，是的。总监。而且那里面也不会有你想要定稿的作品。”

她又扔了另外一版。麦克斯来到维多利亚桌前，双手撑在桌上：“我能在今天之内提交一份封面。能让你和杰弗逊先生都满意的封面样稿。”

维多利亚扔了将近一半的稿件，终于抬起头看向麦克斯。

她眯了眯眼，细细打量起了今天的她。

麦克辛恩·考尔菲德，今年20岁出头，看起来却像个发育不良的高中生。穿着不符合她尺寸的职业装，深色的外套，从卷起的袖口部分，能隐约看到一层绷带。近看之下，她的左眼眉毛处有一道疤痕，化妆技术如同一个初生儿，所以无法完全遮盖住痕迹。她的表情变化不大，似乎是面部肌肉有限，所有场景应对的表情都只有细微的变化，只有眉毛一直皱着，仿佛有无止境的忧郁。

维多利亚突然认为自己可能看错了麦克斯。她确实是个天才。可她有些妄自菲薄，有些自卑。但这一刻，她在真正该展示自己的时候站了出来，迫切想要证明她的能力和信心。维多利亚搂过桌面上剩下的稿子，全部交给了麦克斯：“碎纸机在那边。”

麦克斯抱起稿件，一张一张塞进碎纸机里。

“你有心仪的模特的话，最好出了我办公室就马上去联系。哈，不过我想那些恃宠而骄的模特们，是不会把你看在眼里的。”

麦克斯关闭了碎纸机，再度来到桌子前：“总监，你吃午饭了吗？”

维多利亚又埋头看其他文书：“没有。”

“我也没有。我们可以先去吃午餐，因为下午有得忙了。”

“……哈？”维多利亚再度抬头的时候，眼镜滑落了下来。

麦克斯下意识地伸手替她扶正了眼镜，笑道：“你就是我的心仪模特。”

维多利亚看了她许久，才理解她没有在开玩笑。

“我还以为你只会用宝丽来一次成像呢。”她嘲讽着说，没有迟疑太久，指了指摆放相机的柜子，“去挑一部，半小时后摄影场见。”

“谢谢，总监。”麦克斯来到柜子前，看中了一部尼康D系列相机。她踮起脚伸手去拿，指尖刚好碰到相机边缘。维多利亚看着她努力踮脚的模样，不由得想笑，可她不能给麦克斯好脸色看，于是就憋着笑意，导致面部表情十分奇怪。

麦克斯娇小玲珑的身材，足以成为维多利亚一周的笑柄了。

“不能往下选一部吗？”

“就要这一部。总监不能帮我拿一下吗？”

维多利亚一副看戏的表情：“你自己加油吧。”

麦克斯叹了口气，办公室没有可以搬动的椅子，从外面带一张进来总感觉有点奇怪。于是她一鼓作气跳了起来，扯出了相机的带子，相机撞到了她的额头，她反应敏捷迅速抱住了相机，后退了几步才稳住身子。看到麦克斯的额头磕破了，流了点血，维多利亚坐不住了：“你他妈是有什么毛病吗？”麦克斯把相机挂在脖子上，接过了维多利亚递过来的纸巾：“明知道自己笨手笨脚，去外面搬一张椅子进来有多难？”

“你要是愿意帮我拿一下，才是最省事的。”麦克斯说，她擦干净额头上的血后，捋了下自己的刘海遮住了伤口，“那我先出去准备了。”

维多利亚目送她离开办公室，竟然有点后悔刚才没帮她拿这一部相机。她站在相机柜前，回想起她拿走的那一部正是自己刚入职MIT时专用的相机，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

 

“这个主意很棒，维多利亚。听说是麦克斯的想法？”杰弗逊满意地看着封面的样稿，镜片下的双眼闪烁着光，“拍得也相当好。这个创意是前所未有的，天啊。创刊八周年纪念，用你本人做封面再适合不过了。我真期待下一年的纪念刊。”

“不会有下一年了。杰弗逊先生。这一期也是我的最后一期。”

“……什么？！”

“访谈内容我补了一段，你抽空看一下。”

这天，麦克斯一进公司就察觉到了氛围和以往不太一样，首先是大家看她的目光有变化了，虽然更多的是质疑和怨念，但其中还有赞许的。她看见办公桌上放着一份刚出版的《CRYSTAL》。

封面的维多利亚，看起来是由五颜六色的颜料组合而成的那般。颜料如同她的血液，她用心血孕育了《CRYSTAL》，在一个繁华的舞台上为众人表演着世界浓缩的倒影。

她笑了起来，不得不说，这是她迄今为止最优秀的作品。她没有想过她最喜欢的杂志有一天会刊登上自己拍摄的封面，封面还是她最憧憬的人。右下角封面摄影师的落款名，证实了这并不是梦。可她忽然听到同事攀谈之中表达了惋惜之意，麦克斯慌忙地翻开了杂志，找到了维多利亚专访的那几页。内容和样刊基本没有太大的差别，只不过在最后几行多了几段文字——明年我将会离开MIT，离开摄影界。

麦克斯的笑容消失在了脸上。


	4. EVERYDAY HERO

部门所有人都集中在维多利亚的办公室里，她在布置额外的工作指令。维多利亚倚在桌前，双手环胸，说明道：“近期新闻部那边人力有限，关于下一个专栏题目想向多个部门征求建议。专栏的样稿昨天已经发到了你们的邮箱。一个晚上的时间，你们有什么想法尽管提出来。”

有好几个人陆陆续续提了一些问题，马上道出了自己的想法。

“一点新意都没有，要我提醒你们吗——全纽约最有创意的人之一？你们刚才说的，都是好几年前就用过的标题，你们也好意思再拿来用？”维多利亚说。刚才说过话的人被她那么全盘否定，原本积极谈论的大家都陷入一阵恐怖的死寂。维多利亚发出一声冷笑——不知道是不是自己宣布离开MIT影响了这群人，现在不带脑子上班的人占大多数——比如说……

“你现在是完全沉浸在你的复古风格里了吗，麦克辛恩？”

麦克斯匆忙看了她一眼，又低下了脑袋。周遭传来一阵窃笑。所有人都看得出来自从麦克斯来了后，维多利亚相当针对她，有她来吸引火力是再好不过了。手持笔记本的摄影师咕哝了一句：“抱歉，我暂时没有想法。”

维多利亚又嘲讽了她几句，最后说：“今天下班前每人交一份给我，解散吧。”

麦克斯一回到自己的位置，杰弗逊就来到了她身边，说：“嘿。麦克斯，忙吗？”

“很忙，杰弗逊先生。”她如实回答。

“看来维多利亚很喜欢你啊，”他笑了笑，“这期的封面实在是太棒了，你果然不负我期望，带来的影响都超乎我想象了。”

“谢谢，杰弗逊先生。”麦克斯听到赞赏非但没有高兴，反而有点郁郁寡欢：“……总监要离开MIT了，是真的吗？”

杰弗逊唉声叹气道：“很遗憾，是真的。我也劝不动她。对了，下周有每日英雄作品展览，在旧金山举行，我会跟你一起去，当做放松旅游一趟吧。”

麦克斯依然心不在焉地点了点头，杰弗逊与她交流完后，来到了维多利亚的办公室。

他开门见山地说：“你不喜欢麦克斯吧。”

“公司没规定我得喜欢某个人才能工作吧，杰弗逊先生。”维多利亚说，“我讨厌她，全世界都知道。”

“可惜我来找你就是想谈她的事情。”杰弗逊往办公桌上一坐，推了推眼镜，“你要离开MIT，我想你培养她成为下一任总监。。”

维多利亚不可思议地瞪大双眼：“你疯了吗？杰弗逊先生？她才入职几个月，连正式员工都不算。主编和副主编这段时间像疯了一样给我献殷勤、拍马屁。而且论能力和经验，她们都比麦克辛恩成熟很多。”

“她不向你献殷勤，你反而不习惯了，是吗？事实上，她缺乏的就是经验和人际。至于能力……你扪心自问，如果你不赞同她的能力，你会让她负责那么重要的八周年纪念刊吗？”

“那是她幸运，想法不错而已。”维多利亚还在死撑。

杰弗逊耸耸肩：“麦克斯在公司没有什么朋友，毕竟锋芒毕露的新人总会遭人妒忌。这和你当初刚入职MIT的时候一样，你记得吗？”

“你想说什么，杰弗逊先生？我跟她一点也不像。”

“相信我，你们之间的共同点太多了。你察觉到了，只是你不愿意承认。”

杰弗逊离开了后，维多利亚揉了揉发疼的太阳穴。

她手头上的工作很多，连吃饭时间都觉得奢侈。加上母亲已经准备将几家公司转到自己的名下，每天下班后还得和律师商讨这些事情。维多利亚很烦躁，她想撒手不管去放松几天。像某个一忙碌就玩失踪的超级明星一样，但那种不负责任的行为绝对不会出现在自己身上，如果处理不好，她就会被马上压垮。很多人都对蔡司家族企业虎视眈眈，唯一的继承人就要退隐摄影界，在这期间，维多利亚甚至怀疑自己可能有生命之危。她拿杯子的时候不小心撞到桌上的文件，麦克斯第一天上班时拍的照片掉落了出来。她捏在手里端详着，一个简单的构图，对光影的拿捏非常到位，是只属于她本人的拍照风格。宝丽来一次成像不会自动聚焦，多余的协助拍摄功能也没有，每次拍照都要离一米以上的距离。简易操作的相机，没有什么技术含量，她却能拍出让专业人士一眼就会欣赏的作品。

部门有能力的人不少，如果按正常流程排下去，下一任总监是非现任主编莫属。她只要好好培养对方，应该都可以把这个位置坐稳了。但非要挑选一个能做得跟维多利亚自己一样成功，甚至更好的……麦克辛恩·考尔菲德？不，她太难以捉摸了，而且容易走神，偶尔在一些小问题上过于优柔寡断。她有那么点野心，会为自己争取利益，但对别人的事情漠不关心，这样的人顾不了全局。稍有不慎，就会被凶猛的野兽啃噬得一干二净。

更何况，就算自己把总监的位置拱手让给她，她也不一定有胆子接受。

晚上十点，今天的额外任务只剩下麦克斯没有交给她了。维多利亚挑选了几个能采用的，准备下班回家。忽然接到了杰弗逊的电话，他说有急事要处理，希望下周由她陪同麦克斯去参加每日英雄的展览。

维多利亚这下想不怀疑杰弗逊是不是故意的都难了。

办公室外只有麦克斯的座位还亮着灯——泰勒的母亲病了，休假了几天——但她本人不在位置上。

她在麦克斯桌前停留了一阵，她的电脑边缘贴着密密麻麻的便条，是她对标题内容的想法。维多利亚撕下来几张看了下，想法都很新颖，其中一个她认为可以直接拿来用。不过，她怎么敢这么明目张胆地乱贴？有些人可能会剽窃她的想法，这种事在大公司里屡见不鲜。

这么想着，维多利亚把她的便条全部撕了下来，夹到了她最上面的笔记本里面。

她的黑色笔记本内贴满了各类贴纸，里面的内容似乎是她的日记。天哪，考尔菲德。你连日记本都这么乱放……应该说，你还是高中生吗？写日记？她忍不住随手翻了几页，麦克斯在日记本上还画了小涂鸦，其中有好几个类似维多利亚本人的，这家伙一天是用了多少时间去DIY她的日记本？

——等等，维多利亚，你在做什么——偷看日记是小学生的行为！

她立刻合上本子，余光瞥到了麦克斯拆封过的饼干盒上，也许是因为太饿了，她拿了一块塞进嘴里。“咔嚓”，饼干清脆的响声过后，麦克斯在她身后冷不丁地来了一句：“原来总监也会吃这种垃圾食品吗？”

维多利亚差点就呛死在当场：“你、咳咳……你他妈什么时候站在那里的？”

“就一会……你要下班了吗？”麦克斯说着，把手上的打印出来的文件交到了维多利亚手上，“那我应该赶上了死线。”

“算你走运。”维多利亚把文件放回了办公室后，走出来见麦克斯还在慢吞吞地收拾着自己的物品。她来到她专用的电梯门口，她忽然问：“你还有多久？”

麦克斯大声地回问了一句：“什么还有多久？”

电梯门打开了，维多利亚走进去，按住了延迟关门键：“快一点，我载你一程。”

“马上！”麦克斯以最快的速度把东西收拾完，小跑到了电梯里：“我来了。”

俩人无言地站在电梯内，不约而同地看着变化中的楼层数。在第十层的时候，维多利亚侧目看了她一下，发现她也正在看自己。

她飞速把视线转移到手机上，麦克斯则再次看向电梯屏幕跳动的数字，她们也不清楚是谁先错开的目光。维多利亚清了清嗓子，说：“杰弗逊先生临时有事，下周我会和你去旧金山。”

麦克斯面色平静地点了点头：“好的。”

没有失望，也没有惊喜，这是一个普通员工该有的回答。然而维多利亚感觉很不是滋味。拜托，就算我平常对你真的很不友好，现在不正是拍马屁的好时机吗？至少假装高兴一下也好。……还是说她更希望是杰弗逊和她一起去？哦！搞什么鬼，维多利亚，你才是有病的那一个！

电梯到达停车场时，维多利亚率先走了出去，麦克斯倏地在她后面传来一句：“我很期待，总监。”

维多利亚没有停下脚步，嘴角却不禁上扬：“最好是。”

 

 

维多利亚在成衣店挑选衣服的时候，看到麦克斯出现在店门口，她咂舌道：“你难道没有一些能见人的衣服吗？你将自己裹得那么严实，是信奉什么教吗？”

麦克斯看了下自己的装扮，牛仔裤、黑色T恤加一件浅棕色外套，感觉没什么不对。大街上这么穿的人很多啊。维多利亚表达完她的不满后，直接丢了一件给她：“这件高中生尺寸的应该适合你，换上。”麦克斯愣了愣，维多利亚给了她一件一字肩的连衣裙。

“我这样就可以了。”听到麦克斯拒绝，维多利亚的脸一下子就黑了。麦克斯不得不挽起衣服袖子，上面还缠绕着几层绷带，“我的伤还没好透，穿这种裙子会很难看的。”

眼见开展时间也快到了，原本还想继续给她挑一件的维多利亚打消了这个念头。她第一次那么积极帮人挑选东西，她这么做，无非是为了待会进展馆的时候不会闹出笑话。肯定没有其他原因。

她们来到每日英雄大赛的展馆门口，今天有众多来自世界各地的作品和各种知名人物都聚集在此，让人应接不暇。麦克斯坐在车内，略显不安地说：“这种地方，我真的可以进去吗？”整个展厅，包括年轻的前台小姐，年纪都比麦克斯大了不少。

维多利亚给她打开了车门：“这次是主角是你，麦克辛恩，你只需要找回一件东西——你的骄傲。”

麦克斯的蓝眼睛忽然闪烁了起来，又让维多利亚想起了某年生日时收到的一颗蓝宝石。

她笑了，说：“这还是总监第一次不偏不倚地夸我。”

维多利亚又把车门关上了。

事实上，她心里还是有些期待麦克斯面对这些扰人的记者和刁钻的参展商会露出惊慌的模样，她一直在等待对方出糗。可惜她没有像自己期望那样——或许是更像自己内心深处期望那样，她做到了和他人交流也游刃有余的地步，在这个展厅里，被冷落的、出糗的是她维多利亚。她嘴里的香槟味道变得苦涩，她又去拿了一杯。

“总监，别再喝了。”麦克斯突然出现在她身旁，脸色看起来有点差，“我能先回去了吗？我……呃，有点反胃。”

维多利亚一眼就看穿她在撒谎，揭穿她让她继续在场内待着，还是让她回去比较好？前者说不定就能等到她出糗的时候了。

麦克斯略带哀求地喊了她一句：“总监？”

“走吧。”维多利亚放下香槟，安排了剩下的事宜，陪同她一起进到车内，“你哪里不舒服，需要去趟医院吗？”

麦克斯面露窘色：“生理期……”

维多利亚错愕道：“你还真是……我他妈都不知道说什么好了。”

“我也……不知道……上个月没那么早。”麦克斯脸变得很红，低着脑袋不敢去看她。

“大概是最近加班加太多了吧，”维多利亚说，“幸亏你不会生理痛，不然你恐怕要晕在那里。”

“没关系，我不会生理痛。”麦克斯轻描淡写地说，眼神又黯淡了起来，“你今年……就要离开MIT了吗？”

“嗯哼，托了‘每日英雄’的福。”

麦克斯沉默了。

从商场出来的时候，麦克斯站在布偶区停了下来。维多利亚左顾右盼，她们俩人站在一群小孩面前太突兀了，说到底我为什么要陪着她来商场，卫生用品酒店就有啊。她尴尬地咳嗽了一声，说：“快点走吧。”

麦克斯指了指置物架上的一只棕色小熊。

“这只熊让我想到了以前默默守护我的队长。”

“什么？”

“我妈妈送我的一只熊玩偶。我曾经不小心吞掉了它的眼珠子，那是我第一次进医院。”

“……你能活到现在真是奇迹啊，麦克辛恩。”

麦克斯抱起熊拍了拍它的脑袋，爱不释手的模样让维多利亚恍然间觉得，她与这群孩子并没有区别，可她的表情却和孩子们相反：“是啊，真是奇迹。”她说。

“行了，小队长。我们回酒店吧。”维多利亚说，看到了告示牌上写着生日优惠馈赠，问道：“你什么时候生日？”

“快了。总监你要送我礼物吗？”

“我不知道你除了摄影还喜欢什么。”

麦克斯把熊放回了原位，笑着说：“我喜欢什么，总监不是很清楚吗？”

维多利亚冷哼了一声，不再等她，加快了脚步往门口走去。

晚上，维多利亚正在房间里卸妆，她本来以为可以来旧金山放松一下，结果应酬依然很多。现在都凌晨一点了。麦克斯忽然敲了她的房门：“总监。我有件事想跟你说，你大概什么时候方便？”

维多利亚不想在自己已经换下衣物后见任何人，随口应了一句：“我在忙，一个小时后再说吧。”等她泡完澡出来后已经三点多了。她应该睡了吧？不，等等。如果是那个怪胎的话……她打开房门，看到一个抱着膝盖蹲在走廊边上的人，“麦克辛恩……你……”她刚发话，麦克斯就迅速站了起来，也许是因为蹲了太久，麻木的双腿使得她重心不稳往前跌倒，维多利亚见状想要扶住她，麦克斯双手下意识地想要抓住东西稳住身体，没想到扯到了维多利亚的浴袍，猛地扯下了一半。

不到三秒的时间，麦克斯把她的浴袍拉回了肩膀，将她推进了房间并锁上门。

 

“我什么都没看见。我发誓。”麦克斯红着脸说。

维多利亚迟来的尖叫声把酒店保安叫了过来。

过了一段时间，她坐在床沿，怒目圆瞪地看着麦克斯，没好气地问：“你他妈到底有什么事不能明天说？！”

“我认为目前MIT里没有人能够替任总监你的职位。”

“所以呢？哦，你是来劝我不要走？我听说你之所以入职，就是因为喜欢我的作品，难道我走了，你也要跟着辞职？”

“我确实很喜欢你的……作品。我在校期间参加了比赛，就是因为……我想在展会上……只不过……”她忽然变得支支吾吾。

“好吧。我懂了。”维多利亚打断她，“你是想来告诉我。当初你有资格获得冠军，却不屑于拿到那个冠军，是吗？别忘了，弃权也是一种懦弱的表现。”

“……这不重要。”麦克斯说，“总监的位置非你不可，除了你以外，只有一个人能做到跟你一样好，甚至超越你。但在那之前，她需要你的教导和培养。”

“你真有趣，麦克辛恩。”维多利亚笑了，明知故问道，“那你告诉我，那个人是谁？”

考尔菲德无疑是一名有天赋的摄影师，论能力和思想，她都领先于很多年长她几倍的人。她唯一缺少的，就是那份征服摄影界的野心——

“是我。”她说。

——直到现在。


	5. A GIFT

维多利亚察觉到办公室的人都在小声议论着什么，她好奇地去问了泰勒，泰勒从本子里拿出了一张宝丽来的相纸，上面拍的是她本人，正捧着一摞资料焦急地分配给办公室的人。

“这是麦克辛恩拍的？”维多利亚明知故问，因为整个公司只有她一个人在使用古董宝丽来拍照。

“是的，麦克斯给我们部门每个人送了一张照片。”泰勒笑嘻嘻地说，科特尼也跑过来凑热闹，她拿出自己的，照片里的她正在前台与同事开心攀谈着。

“她本来是说刚领了第一份工资，想要请我们吃顿饭。不过你知道……实习生的工资哪够我们随意吃一餐嘛。”科特尼耸耸肩，“所以泰勒就开玩笑说，要是能拿到每日英雄拍的照片，那比请十顿饭还要有意义。”

“我发誓，”泰勒举起手，“我就是随口一说，拜托。一张照片能值多少钱嘛……我本来是这么想的，但是这一张，噢！我的上帝！”

“你就别学奇怪的腔调了。”科特尼撞了她一下。

维多利亚再次端详起照片，这都是俩人的日常工作，麦克斯选取了一个瞬间捕捉，面部表情和肢体动作的细节，几乎都能体现出照片中的人的性格。从一张照片能看出，麦克斯平常看起来很孤僻，但她其实一直在观察着部门里的人，细致入微，谈不上了解，却顾及到了每一个人。就在她入职短短一个月内。她敏锐的观察力和崭新的表达方式，让维多利亚都打从心底佩服。她的工作能力是值得肯定的，除了拍照，她可以将各项琐碎的工作处理得很完美。她只要能处理好人际关系，成为领导者也是迟早的事。

何况她才22岁。

“总监？”

“收好吧。”维多利亚说，“她在摄影界如果能继续发展下去，不到一年就可以举办自己的摄影展了。以后她作品的价值可能会超过你们十年的工资。”

泰勒和科特尼都发出了欢呼，她们还是第一次听到维多利亚对一个摄影师给予那么高的赞赏。维多利亚临走前又突然想到：“等等，你是说——部门‘每个人’都有吗？”

泰勒说：“当然。连清洁工塞穆尔她都送了一张呢！总监你没有吗？”

维多利亚嗤之以鼻：“我才不要这种东西。”说完，她便转身回到了办公室，用力甩上了门。

“维多利亚其实超想要的，不是吗？”科特尼窃笑道。

泰勒无奈地摇摇头：“她啊，从高中开始就是一个口是心非的人。”

 

麦克斯接到了一份新的工作，是成为正式员工的条件。她近期的表现相当突出，杰弗逊本来想让她马上结束实习正式加入MIT，维多利亚又故意布置了新的关卡给她，这一次是个难关——不仅仅是拍照那么简单。

下个月在城里会有一场国际性的娱乐大会，届时圈内知名人士基本都会参加。MIT旗下的模特公司人气最高的模特受了伤，对公司的损失是相当大的。《CRYSTAL》八周年纪念刊的成功让MIT的事业攀上了另一个巅峰，然而维多利亚想在离开MIT之前，筹备一个真实性更高的时报《ARCADIA》，这个时报将会分成三个子刊，每一个的领域都不同。所以公司急需一个新的人气模特。

根据维多利亚所言，目前最合适担任MIT首席模特的是一名来自法国的模特，名为安洁·弗兰德利。她是网络人气排行榜单上的第三名，并长期保持前三的位置。安洁为人真诚，性格温顺和善。虽然对动物过敏，但她十分喜欢动物，并且以自己的名义成立了一个动物相关的基金会。她刚与前公司解除了合约，MIT能以三倍的合约金将她签入旗下。

这是MIT给的条件，除此之外，维多利亚也以自己的名分捐助了安洁的动物基金会，为成功签下合约打下了良好的基础。

麦克斯的工作任务就是与安洁签约，说是难关，其实基本是板上钉钉的事了。

她曾经认为这种事情应该由人事部去执行，维多利亚理所当然地告知她“总监的身份意味着很多事情都得亲自出马。”伴随着一贯的冷嘲热讽。麦克斯鲜少与陌生人打交道，她只希望待会见面约谈不要出什么岔子。她咳嗽了几声，近期喉咙不太舒服，似乎有感冒的症状。

安洁只身一人来到了和她约好的地方，麦克斯急忙喝了口水润喉，按照预演的那样与她交流，提出签约条件。

“您是维多利亚的首选模特。”

安洁笑着喝着果汁，若有所思地打量起麦克斯，问：“那你呢，每日英雄小姐？”

麦克斯不晓得这个头衔还能传到法国人的圈子里去，有点诧异：“我？”

“你的首选也是我吗？”

麦克斯正要回答，忽然没忍住打了个喷嚏。

安洁·弗兰德利的脸立即黑了。

——“她有重度洁癖，麦克辛恩，你可别搞砸了。”

完了。

麦克斯想。

 

“麦克辛恩……我重复一遍你刚才所说的。”维多利亚把眼镜摘了下来，绿色的眼里写满了难以置信，“你他妈……一个喷嚏，把这份本该到手的合约给……搞没了？”

麦克斯死心地点点头，吸了吸红红的鼻子，以为维多利亚会开始嘲讽指责她。

“你知道吗，你现在……在我眼里看来就像一个天大的笑话。”结果维多利亚只是把眼镜戴了回去，拿出了手机，“……出去吧，我再想想办法。”

麦克斯的双手背在身后，握成了拳头，说：“安洁问过我，我的首选模特是不是她。”

“她是无可挑剔的，你的意见很重要吗？”维多利亚说着，拨通了一个号码，用手势驱赶她出去。

麦克斯走近了一步，声音也提高了一些：“很重要。总监，这次负责签约的人是我。我的首选模特不是安洁·弗兰德利，我有更好的选择。”

维多利亚迅速挂断了电话，眯着眼睛打量起麦克斯。她的神情坚定而认真，维多利亚看了眼手表，说：“我再给你一天的时间。还有……”她拉开了抽屉。

“谢谢，维多利亚！”麦克斯没等她把话说完，立刻冲了出去。

维多利亚看着抽屉里的感冒药，嘴抿成了一条直线，又默默地关上了抽屉。她打开模特排行榜，开始思索麦克斯的首选模特会是谁。安洁之下的两位其实条件也很不错，不过她既然说了是比她更好的，那么……会是人气最高的那两位吗？

不，不太可能。

这俩人可是天之骄子般的存在，乃至在整个世界都受到热烈的追捧。特别是占据榜首的那位，她就如同从天堂坠落人间的天使一样，在模特界突然出现，人气也犹如洪水般飞涨，仅仅两年，她就变成了第一名。

要是麦克斯能说服其中一个，杰弗逊说不定会让她马上坐上总监的位置。维多利亚的心思全放在麦克斯会签哪位模特上，一天很快就过去了。就在快要下班之际，麦克斯出现在公司里，维多利亚刚好站在泰勒的办公桌旁与她核对过段时间的公司培训会的事宜。她看到了气喘吁吁又慌张的麦克斯跑到了自己的位置上。

看她这副模样，说不定又搞砸了？哈哈哈，麦克辛恩，你除了摄影才能，其他方面真的是一事无成呢。她已经想好了要怎么奚落对方，甚至开始期待她哀求自己让她留下的模样。

噢，不行。不能再想了，待会笑出来可没那么好看。

原本大家都在讨论工作内容，突然变得鸦雀无声。紧接着是一阵骚动，一个人不停地喊着麦克斯的名字，维多利亚听到了接二连三的尖叫声，还有无数的闪光灯。

“麦克斯！你为什么要避开我？”说此话的人一把抓住了麦克斯的手，她穿着简单的红黑格子衫，里面是黑色T恤，破洞牛仔裤，头发扎成了马尾。

维多利亚下意识地迎了上去，她怎么也没想到，她脱口而出的话居然是：“她的手受了伤，你不要那么用力。”

“噢！抱歉！”那人马上松开了手，“维多利亚！你来得正好，你瞧你的员工，麦克斯，她居然只约了丹娜也不约我。”

——丹娜，是人气排行榜第二的专业模特，姣好的身材和面容是所有男人梦想中的女神。

“总监……请告诉我，我现在不是在做梦。”泰勒捏了捏自己的脸，默默地抬起了手机。

维多利亚竭尽全力保持自己的理智，让她的声音不会发抖，“你突然的造访才让我们感到吃惊。瑞秋。”

瑞秋·安柏，人气排行第一名，按照她目前的发展，接下来至少还能占据榜首三年以上。

“嘿，我是跟着麦克斯来的。”瑞秋迅速抓着维多利亚的手握了握，很是敷衍，面对众人疑惑的目光，她大方地说，“你们不用猜了，我跟麦克斯是高中同学。”

那你在公司里就不要那么招摇啊！维多利亚为了避免进一步的骚动，邀请她与麦克斯进到了办公室里——毕竟这里大部分人都没有见过瑞秋本人。

瑞秋一进到办公室就感叹道：“你的办公室品味真好，那么多相机摆在一起，有些比相机店的收藏还要稀有。噢，该死。我都认不出牌子了，我明明也是摄影专业的。”

一发不言的麦克斯终于忍不住说：“你的注意力从来不在摄影上。”语气夹杂着无奈和些许的……烦躁？

瑞秋冲她抛了个媚眼：“都在你身上。”

维多利亚咳嗽了一声：“所以，瑞秋。你如果只是为了和你的高中同学叙旧，我可以提供一个比公司更好的场所。”

“哦，维多利亚。你的逐客令下得也太不是时候了吧。”瑞秋眯了眯眼，“这不能怪我啊，麦克斯没有约我，我和丹娜住在同一家酒店呢，我心里不平衡就闹着来找她了。”

“你的首选模特是丹娜？”维多利亚望向麦克斯。

丹娜各方面条件确实很符合要求，麦克斯的眼光独到，但一般人无法邀请她，如果她们也是高中同学，也许还有戏。至于瑞秋·安柏，她能给公司带来的价值是无法预估的，可是她太过难以捉摸，做事不考虑后果，也有可能会毁了MIT。麦克斯考虑到了这一点，才会想选丹娜，而不是瑞秋。得到麦克斯的肯定后，瑞秋故意唉声叹气，从身后抱着麦克斯，撒娇道：“真的不考虑人家吗？这难道不是你们公司梦寐以求的事情吗？”

“不是。”麦克斯抓着她的手挣脱了她的拥抱。

维多利亚拍了拍桌子，语气非常不友好：“你们要打情骂俏能不能回到家里去？这里是办公室。”

“那蔡司总监你也不考虑我吗？杰弗逊总经理呢？”瑞秋问。

维多利亚看了眼左右为难的麦克斯，说：“我把这件事全权交给了麦克斯。”

麦克斯此刻就是条砧板上的鱼，俩人目光灼灼地盯着她，在让她感到恐惧的沉默氛围下，她说了句：“让我考虑一下。”

过了半小时，公司的人差不多都离开了，维多利亚送瑞秋出了办公室，瑞秋三步并作两步地来到麦克斯身旁，把手搭在她肩膀上，撒娇道：“你真的不考虑我吗？”

“我问你，瑞秋。你是真的在认真考虑加入MIT，还是只是在玩玩？”

“这个就要由你来猜了，麦克斯。”她忽然凑到麦克斯耳边，“我在纽约会待上一周，我可以带你去玩一玩，或者你能直接跟我走，别待在这了。”

“离我远点。”麦克斯想要推开她。

“那么多年了，你的社交辞令还真是没变过。”瑞秋感慨了一句，她迅速在麦克斯脸颊上亲了一下，伴随着维多利亚用力地摔门声。瑞秋大笑着走进了电梯内，回想起维多利亚刚才说如果自己愿意成为MIT旗下的模特，她会私下给自己额外的签约金。

“我不缺钱，维多利亚。你在安洁身上用过的那套就不要在我这里重复一遍了。”瑞秋死死地盯着维多利亚，“还有更吸引人的东西吗，总监？”

维多利亚与她对视了几秒，说：“蔡司家的人情。”

瑞秋若有所思地笑了：“你的演技很不错啊，连我都差点被骗了。”

瑞秋在停车场遇到了杰弗逊，他也是刚回到公司，看到了瑞秋后，他十分惊喜：“哇哦，瑞秋！我见到你之前，都以为他们说你造访MIT只是谣言呢！”

瑞秋马上问：“杰弗逊先生，你愿意让我签入MIT吗？”

“当然是一百个愿意。”杰弗逊说，“不过你和麦克斯关系那么要好，我这还是第一次听说。你是为了她才想签入MIT的吗？”

“你可以猜猜看。不过……”瑞秋从化妆包里掏出镜子和口红补妆，声音有些冷淡，“我和麦克斯其实不熟。”

“那你为什么……”

“可能是想弥补当初我的不作为吧。”她掏出了墨镜戴上，“杰弗逊先生，她曾经弃权了每日英雄大赛，你知道真正的原因吗？”

“听说她身体不好？”

“她身体确实有缺陷。但这只是导火线，她是被退学的，是校方取消了她的参赛资格。”

瑞秋说。

维多利亚在座位上没有等太久，麦克斯进来的时候拿了一个包装精美的盒子放在桌上，维多利亚挑挑眉，问：“这是什么？”

“给总监的礼物，我想这个颜色应该很适合你。”

“我不收任何礼物。”

“哦，好吧……”麦克斯马上露出失望的表情，把盒子拿了回去，完全没有再坚持一下的意思。

维多利亚差点被她气晕过去，刻意提高了嗓音问：“除了送礼物，你应该还有别的事情要说吧？”

“是的。”麦克斯说，“我决定签下瑞秋。”

“你有把握控制好她？别来个三天两头玩失踪，片场找不到人的闹剧。”

“我有。”

得到麦克斯坚定的点头之后，维多利亚起身与麦克斯的手交握在一起。

“欢迎你正式加入MIT。麦克辛恩。”

她们这算是第一次握手，不知为何，俩人握了许久都没有松开。

“总监，我可以提一个要求吗？”

“工资方面去跟财务商量。”

“我希望总监以后可以叫我麦克斯，而不是麦克辛恩。”

“有区别吗？”

“我比较喜欢这个称呼。”

在麦克斯准备离开办公室的时候，维多利亚说：“把东西留下吧……麦克斯。”


	6. SONG

 

这周部门需要到一座小镇参加学习交流会，同时《ARCADIA》的子刊部分取景也在该小镇里。

泰勒戴着耳机，嘴里咀嚼着口香糖，目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕。她看到维多利亚的头像又闪了起来，再次强调了一遍刚才说过的话。接着是科特尼回复了一个表情，维多利亚发来一个发火的小豹子。泰勒笑出了声。实际上，她们三个也是高中同学，从那时候开始她俩就是维多利亚的小跟班。在工作之余，她们喜欢在社交软件上聊天，而最近，维多利亚三句不离麦克斯。平常正面讽刺麦克斯也就够了，在背地里依然对她态度极差。泰勒感到莫名其妙，输入信息后发送了出去。

**“维，你的车就开在我们隔壁，你为什么不在休息站的时候亲自交给她？”**

**“照做就是了，泰勒。别让我说两次。”**

好吧，其实她昨天到现在，已经说了不下三次了。于是泰勒叹着气放下手机，拿着一个塑料袋朝麦克斯所在的位置走去。

麦克斯坐在公司巴士中间的位置，她戴着一副口罩，时不时咳嗽几声。她凝视着窗外匆匆略过的杂草树木，还有距离不远的那辆跑车。风吹得她有些头疼，她关上车窗，靠在椅背重重地舒了口气。她的呼吸急促而沉重，感冒太不好受了。这些天她的精神状态也不怎么好，工作很忙，与瑞秋本人的商谈总会被她以各种借口扰乱，使得签约工作一直被拖延。原本今天是定期体检的日子，但她不得不再放凯特一次鸽子了。

来到她身边的泰勒翻着袋子里五花八门的感冒药：“麦克斯，这是一些感冒药，嗯……我想你的症状应该是……这一款吧。”

坐在麦克斯旁边的科特尼见状，打开了水瓶盖，然后递给了她。

“呃……谢谢？”麦克斯有点惊讶，摘下了口罩吃了药。

科特尼说：“你感冒好长一段时间了，平常要多注意身体啊。”

“对呀，你再不好起来，维多利亚就要扒了你的皮了。”泰勒尽量考虑到维多利亚的立场，说，“她会说‘你把病菌带到公司，这将会成为你的又一个大缺点。’”

“我可是货真价实的人类啊。”麦克斯有些无语，“噢，该死！你们可别告诉我，晚些参与拍摄的模特们，有忌讳摄影师生病的？”

泰勒哈哈大笑：“没事的，我们的模特没有那么矫情。我猜你之所以没办法休病假，肯定是维多利亚跟你说了类似‘你是下一任总监，麦克辛恩，你可没有生病的权力还有私人时间！’吧？”

麦克斯神情复杂地盯着她：“呃……下一任总监？”

泰勒止住笑声，撞了麦克斯的肩膀一下：“拜托！现在谁不知道你极有可能接任维多利亚成为MIT的新总监，总经理很欣赏你。你可能不知道，她现在交给你的工作都是颇为重要的……”她话还没说完，就听到前座的爱伦和其他人议论纷纷，泰勒压低声音，“麦克斯，我和科特尼都是站在你这边的。你知道的。但这并不代表所有人都支持你，特别是副总编爱伦，你要多注意她。”

“我明白了，谢谢你，泰勒。还有你的感冒药。”

她们刚把行李放下后不久就要开始工作了，九月中旬的天气依旧炎热，虽然镇上比城里要凉快一些，但长期呆在太阳下拍摄景物的麦克斯很快就感到了力不从心。她喝光了一瓶水，坚持到拍摄完今天的所有项目。她精疲力尽地坐在树荫下的椅子，大口喝着公司提供的饮料，由于喝得太急被呛了一口，发出剧烈的咳嗽声。

不知何时来到她身边的维多利亚拍了拍她的背，难得柔下了声音，问她：“你还好吗，麦克斯？”

麦克斯拼命地吞着口水，用手捂住嘴摇了摇头，直到她呼吸顺畅维多利亚才将自己的手移开：“你看上去糟透了。”

“嗯……我也觉得。总监，我工作已经完成了，要是没有新的安排，我就先回去酒店休息了。”麦克斯抱着相机站了起来，维多利亚见她摇摇欲坠的模样，便批准她回去了。

维多利亚之所以来找麦克斯就是想交给她一个新的项目，有一组摄影拍得不太理想，她想让麦克斯过去帮帮忙。走路轻飘飘的麦克斯仿佛下一刻就要倒下，她穿着高跟鞋也健步如飞地追上了她，并扶着她的肩头：“我送你回酒店吧。”

麦克斯似乎有点受宠若惊，红着脸点了点头。

俩人在等电梯的时候，维多利亚派了另外一个摄影师帮忙，她发送了一封邮件给科特尼，让她回来的时候给麦克斯带点食物。麦克斯靠在墙上，有气无力地说：“送到这里就可以了，总监，你还有事要忙吧？”

维多利亚想骂她几句，又想起是自己硬要她继续上班的，心里滋生愧疚之意，把她送进了电梯里：“你要是实在坚持不住，我就送你去医院看看。”

麦克斯拒绝道：“我查过了，这里最近的医院也要驾车两个小时以上，泰勒给了我感冒药，回去吃了睡一觉就没事了。”

她揉了揉鼻子，没有忍住连续打了三个喷嚏，维多利亚立即嫌弃地说：“你别把病菌传染到我身上啊！该死的！”她嘴上抱怨着，掏出了手帕递给了麦克斯，在后者接过手帕的一刻，电梯猛地停了下来。

“我们到了吗？这个楼层指数怎么在闪动？”维多利亚说着就快速地按着她们所在的楼层。麦克斯反应迅速地拉住她的手，接着按下了几次求助按钮。

“怎么……呀啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

电梯倏地直线下坠，充满恐慌的惨叫声响彻在狭小的电梯里面。由于冲击太大，俩人都摔倒了，麦克斯的后脑勺更是挨了狠狠的一记撞击，电梯又停了下来，应急灯没有亮，里面变得漆黑一片。维多利亚带着哭腔摸索着麦克斯的存在，终于抓到了她的手：“麦克斯！嘿！麦克斯，你……我我我们不会死在这里吧？！”

“冷静一点……”麦克斯摸了摸后脑勺，没有流血，她打开手机的照明，说：“把你的高跟鞋脱掉，背靠着墙站稳了。”

“好、好的……我听你的……”一向高傲冷静的女王突然之间完全没了主见，哆嗦着照着麦克斯的话去做，她惊惧无措地发着抖，“这他妈怎么回事……我们不会……不会……”

“不会的。”麦克斯的话声有些颤抖，“只是一点小意外。”

你确定是“小”意外？维多利亚牙齿在打战，她最怕的是电梯会再像刚才那般跌落，她越怕什么越想什么，她脑海里已经浮现了她们摔成肉泥的模样。

“麦克斯，求你告诉我……我们是不会有事的……”她哭着说。

麦克斯握住了她的手，声音很坚定：“绝对不会。”

维多利亚顿时觉得安心了不少，她透过微弱的灯光，看到身边的麦克斯流了不少冷汗，她还在不停地打喷嚏，警惕地盯着门口。她觉得自己太丢脸了！她迅速擦干眼泪，她可是比麦克斯大了八岁以上，她才是那个该站出来安慰别人的角色。同时，一种莫名的情绪浮上心头：幸好在她身边的是麦克斯，不是其他任何人。

毕竟自己在她面前不是第一次那么狼狈了。

“麦克斯，我们……”

“我们刚才应该上到8层左右，现在恐怕是夹在了某两层之间，如果没有意外，工作人员收到求助信号。大概半小时内就会有人来救我们了，在此之前，我们要尽量不要动，保存体力。”

“说得倒是很简单……万一他们还没赶到，我们可能会……”

“维多利亚！”麦克斯急忙打断她，“都这时候了，你他妈不能说点好听的话吗？！”

很少有人能把麦克斯逼急，她估计是第一个。不知道怎的，维多利亚突然笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？”

“你生气的模样还挺有趣的。”

麦克斯抿紧了嘴唇，没有回答。

“我不会再说那么气馁的话了，但在工作人员来之前你不可以放开我的手。”

“你不嫌弃我吗？”

“我有病才会在这种时候嫌弃你！”

时间一分一秒的过去，维多利亚觉得半小时没有想象中过得那么慢。电梯没有再次发生意外，但解救她们的人也还没来。维多利亚内心的恐惧逐渐放大，她虽然已经竭尽全力保持冷静了，手心里全是汗，麦克斯的手机传来电量低的提示音。她得找点什么分散注意力，对了！维多利亚小声问：“你刚才是不是撞到脑袋了，还好吗？”

麦克斯说：“我很好，不用担心我。”

“那一下撞击得很厉害吧，不痛吗？”

“不痛。我们尽量少说话吧，氧气有限。”

她似乎不想跟维多利亚说太多话。维多利亚也不再追问，麦克斯偶尔传来几声咳嗽。她肩膀微微颤动，她应该也感到很害怕，却优先安慰了自己。维多利亚下意识地往她身边靠了靠，直到俩人的手臂碰撞在了一起，麦克斯明显地瑟缩了一下。她清了清嗓子，即使有点迟，她还是说：“救援很快就会到了。麦克斯。”

麦克斯捂着嘴点了点头。维多利亚发出一阵轻笑：“你知道……有时候，我甚至忘记你才二十出头。”

“嘿，我看起来没有那么老成吧？！”麦克斯感到莫名其妙。

“我指的不是这个。你表面看起来不过是个未成熟的高中生。”维多利亚想缓和一下现在的气氛，“我猜，你之前穿着帽衫进了酒吧，会被人怀疑年龄造假吧？”

麦克斯别过了头：“……我不是说了我们先不要聊天了。”

“噢，我们的麦克斯硬伤还挺多的。”

麦克斯白了她一眼，见她做出古怪的表情，维多利亚觉得她滑稽又可爱。麦克斯却突然抽回了自己的手：“工作人员应该快来了。”

维多利亚看着自己的手产生一阵恍惚，上面残留的不止是汗水，似乎还有点血迹，她惊呼道：“天哪！麦克斯，你之前的伤还没好吗？”

“呃，算是吧。”

维多利亚死死地盯着她几秒，得出结论：“你在撒谎。是刚才跌倒的时候撞的吗？我看看。”她正要去检查麦克斯的伤势，麦克斯拒绝了她，维多利亚严声道，“你是蠢货吗？既然受了伤就不要忍。你要尝试去相信别人，我不是什么恶魔。麦克斯。”

“我知道。可我真的没事。总监。而且你刚才说的话……事实上，不会有人无缘无故的帮助人才对吧？除非是真心相待的人，亦或是有利用价值的人。我对你而言，难道不是后面那种吗？”

麦克斯的态度突然来了个一百八十度转弯，她居然敢这么回答自己，维多利亚顿时火冒三丈：“你知道你在说什么吗？就算是陌生人，看到有人受了伤也不会坐视不管的！你别太小看人际关系了！”

麦克斯发出了一声冷笑，没有说话。维多利亚让自己冷静下来，不与她争论下去，伸出手想去抚摸她的后脑勺：“让我看看你伤到哪里了，如果严重的话，等我们出去了，我马上送你去医院。”

麦克斯再次避开了她，声音变得冷漠至极：“我没什么大碍，总监。你不是一直都不喜欢我吗，所以也没必要在这个时候假装关心我了。”

维多利亚的手停在半空中，尴尬地不知道该收回来还是继续伸向前。麦克斯的手机正巧停电了，电梯内再度陷入了一片漆黑。她们看不见互相的表情，维多利亚缓缓地收回手，握紧了拳头，体内的某个器官仿佛被扎了一下。

“你不要误会。我确实很讨厌你，如果可以选择重来，我刚才就不应该跟着你进电梯。”

漆黑之间，又是一阵极为诡异的沉默。过了许久，麦克斯带着浓重的鼻音传来一句：“抱歉。”

维多利亚的心一颤，想说点什么，却又不知道要说些什么。

她从没想过与麦克斯打好关系，她搞不懂麦克斯这个人。她有些时候不近人情，有些时候细致入微，是个怪胎。她责怪过对方剥夺了自己打造的梦想王国，然而这只是不成熟的嫉妒心和不甘在作祟，是麦克斯将她推向了自己本该接受的命运。

语言其实是最能伤害人的武器。

“麦克斯，我刚才……”

电梯外突然传来救助人员的叫唤声：“嘿！里面有人吗？！”

麦克斯踏前一步：“有！我们在这！”

救援人员开始一边安慰她们，一边实施救援计划，电梯内产生了几次颠簸。比起恐惧之意，维多利亚更担心麦克斯此时的状态。

可她没有勇气再去握住麦克斯的手了。

电梯门终于被打开了，酒店的工作人员和公司同事都围了上来，有人拿了毛巾给她们，安慰和道歉声接连不断。为了掩饰此刻的心情，维多利亚把怒气全都撒在了他们身上。麦克斯始终不发一语，被科特尼带回去了房间。回到房里的维多利亚坐立不安，在房里来回踱步了将近半小时，忍不住询问科特尼麦克斯现在的情况。科特尼说她拿着包进了浴室后就再也没出来了，估计是想自己处理伤口和情绪吧，任凭她怎么叫唤，麦克斯都不理人。维多利亚让她去买点吃的，挂上电话后赶到了麦克斯所在的酒店房间门口。

“麦克斯，是我。维多利亚。”她敲了几次门也没得到回应。她会给自己开门才奇怪吧？不如伪装成酒店服务人员还有戏。维多利亚。那现在怎么办？也学她一样在门口几个小时等她？

她想了各种各样的方法，还未想出结果，门就被打开了。

麦克斯的眼睛有点红肿，她的眼眶深陷，整个人看起来更加苍白羸弱了，她微微蜷着身子搓揉着手臂，带着浓重的鼻音问：“总监，你还有什么事吗？”

维多利亚把外套脱下披在了她身上，马上收回了双手握紧拳头，指甲掐着手心的肉：“我是来道歉的，麦克辛恩。我收回我之前在电梯里说的那句‘不应该跟着你进电梯’。……很对不起。”

麦克斯不发一语看着维多利亚，她还是穿着从电梯里出来的那一身装扮，眼神不敢直视自己，偶尔偷瞄想看麦克斯的表情。

“我大概是全公司第一个听到维多利亚道歉的人吧。”

“这有什么好骄傲的？我平常确实有点咄咄逼人，但我不是恶意的。”

“真心话？”

“真心话。”

麦克斯“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，裹紧了维多利亚昂贵的外套，靠在门框上：“如果总监你有诚意道歉的话，你可以载我去趟医院吗？我感觉不太好……”

“瞎子都看得出来。我们走吧。”维多利亚转身加快步伐准备离去，被麦克斯抓住了衣摆。

也许是因为发烧的缘故，她变得满脸通红：“别走太快，我头晕。”

维多利亚忽然弯下了身子，然而麦克斯只是无动于衷地站着，她便不耐烦地催促道：“快点上来，我换了平底的。”

“你要是态度能温柔一点就好了。”麦克斯叹着气，爬上了她的背。

到了车上，维多利亚细心地给她系好了安全带，告知了科特尼她要带麦克斯去医院，今晚应该不会回来了。维多利亚发动跑车，见麦克斯呼吸越来越急促，心里一直惦记着她撞到脑袋的事，又问道：“刚才……电梯里撞到了后脑勺不疼吗，有没有流血？”

她苍白无力地勾勾嘴角：“没有。我能坚持。”

“你要是不那么坚强就好了。”维多利亚用她的口气说。

维多利亚表示她一个小时内就能到医院，既然她能坚持，就让她坐稳一点。

“最近的医院也要开出小镇，两个小时的车程……”

“我这是跑车，亲爱的。”

维多利亚脱口而出的称呼让俩人不约而同地错开了视线，为了掩饰尴尬，维多利亚清清嗓子，加快了车速。行驶到一半时，麦克斯意识不太清醒了，她感到反胃，十分想吐。然而她想自己要是吐在维多利亚的跑车里……哦，麦克斯，你这是自寻死路。

“该死，你在发烧，麦克斯！你听得到我说话吗？”

“啊？什么？”

维多利亚拍了拍她滚烫的脸：“你已经神志不清了，但你必须保持清醒，跟我说句话，麦克斯。”

“我……不想说……我只想睡觉。”

麦克斯靠在座椅上，半睁着眼睛凝视着维多利亚。

“别睡，我放点音乐给你听。”

“你能自己唱吗？”

维多利亚直接闯过了红灯。

“你他妈认真的吗？”

“你觉得我还有力气开玩笑吗？”

“……服了你了。”

维多利亚腾出手调了几首歌，是麦克斯没有听过的曲子，她跟着乐声扯开嗓音唱了起来。她辨识度极高的声音盖过了原本歌手的声音。让人听过一遍就再也忘记不了。也许是越唱越起劲，她跟着音乐扭动起身子，甚至朝麦克斯抛了个媚眼。

快到医院的时候，维多利亚唱完了几首歌，麦克斯看着她，视线变得有些模糊。

“事实上，你说的没错，维多利亚。”

“什么……我说了什么？”

“我感受不到疼痛。”

“……什么？”维多利亚的车差点失控撞到前面的车尾，她立即打了个急转弯超了过去，麦克斯不再说话，闭上了眼睛。

“见鬼，麦克斯……”

维多利亚联想到麦克斯过去怪异的表现，倏地想通了什么，震惊道。

“你他妈有痛觉缺失症？！”


	7. PAIN

 

当她真正认知到自己感受不到疼痛时，她还不觉得她和别人有什么不同之处。

事实上，他们完全不一样。

这种极其复杂的生理和心理主观感受，那部分本该有的强烈情绪她从来没有体验过。这使得她失去了太多东西，对疼痛的恐惧心理，甚至是人性的一部分。麦克斯从小到大一路磕磕碰碰，身体到处都是伤痕。吃饭的时候偶尔咬破舌头和嘴唇的事也屡见不鲜，直到尝到了血腥味才察觉自己受了伤。在正式踏入纽约那天晚上，她所在的住宅区域较为杂乱，没有很好规划，导致路边倒塌的广告牌也没人去处理。她下车转身时的一刻被划伤了手臂，创口平滑整齐，鲜血从深浅均匀的伤口里流下，她只觉得无比灼热，除此之外并没有其他感觉。

司机和路人看见她的伤口都倒吸了一口凉气，忙问她：“？女士，你还好吗需不需要马上送你去医院”她则立即拖着行李箱跑离了那里，找到一个阴暗的小巷子躲了起来。她直立站着，行李箱上也沾染了她顺着手臂流落的血。伤口会自动愈合，愈合的过程对她而言也是陌生的。

也许是因为太久没受过伤，这一次，她忽然明白了什么是绝望。

我这样......真的算是活着吗？

麦克斯不知不觉就把她有痛觉缺失症的事情告诉了维多利亚，她还是笑着说的。

她会怎么做呢？像高中时期的那些人一样吗？用同情又艳羡，或者异样目光看着自己。甚至会去证实“无痛症”到底是怎么一回事，能忍耐多久？她有些后怕地把手覆盖在眼睛上，眼角落下的疤痕是她一生都无法磨灭的回忆，她静静地呼吸着，维多利亚关闭了音乐。

“我不会疼，所以受伤，生病也没关系。”她笑容还在，却是无比惆怅。这是她最常用来安慰那些关心过她的人的话语，她说出这句话后，大家都会很明显放心下来。

似乎在对她说：“太羡慕你了，你什么都感觉不到。”

“你他妈是蠢货吗？怎么可能没关系啊！？”维多利亚抓着她的手从脸上放下来，表情十分不耐烦。麦克斯极少见到维多利亚没有刻意掩饰自己的情绪，她此刻的眼里尽是担忧又心疼，“听着，麦克斯。不会痛是一回事。你受了伤，和所有人都一样需要治疗。”维多利亚加快了车速，兀自咕哝着，“该死的！我维多利亚要是因为虐待员工被送上法庭，这种事也太他妈丢人了。哼，你知道公司很多人都早就想这么做了，但我不会把这个机会留给你。所以给我坚持住了，马上就到医院了。”

麦克斯又把手挡在了自己的脸上，这一次是掩饰其他情绪她的嗓音低得连自己都听不到：“谢谢你，维多利亚。”

维多利亚很特别。

不论是在什么场合，还是在自己的心里。

她也许将维多利亚与疼痛的感触放在了一条平行线上。

维多利亚扶着麦克斯来到医院前台，把名片和信用卡用力拍在桌上：“给我最好的病房，急诊别告诉我要排队，叫你们院长出来跟我谈，”

前台护士被她的架势吓得大气都不敢吭一声，她甚至让人准备了轮椅。麦克斯连忙在一旁劝道她只是发烧，在输液厅打针输液就没事了。维多利亚不由分说地让人带着她去病房，然后把医院最好的内外科医生从休假期叫了回来。

“天哪......我，我只是感冒发烧而已。”麦克斯撑着额头，她现在宁可留在酒店自生自灭，也不愿意上个医院都那么招摇，现在就差全体员工出来迎接她了。

维多利亚的情绪反而失控了！！！！”妈的你他妈闭嘴麦克辛恩你都感觉不到痛，谁知道是不是什么大病，或者什么病毒感染反正你得给我从头到尾检查一遍！”

麦克斯无言以对，她鼓着嘴，这次用双手捂住了脸，想把自己藏进床底下。

医生给她粗略做了检查后，调出了她的病例：“初步诊断就是感染性肺炎引起的发烧，没有药物过敏史，打针吃药，多休息几天很快就痊愈了剩余的检查还是等凯特过来吧。她是你的主治医师“。

麦克斯虚弱地坐在床上，这里的设施根本不是她能负担得起的，她试图再次劝维多利亚转移普通病房维多利亚看穿了她的心思，把她按回床上，挑了挑眉：“费用的问题，公司会全权负责“。

是你负责还是公司负责？麦克斯没有问出口。

维多利亚看了眼她复杂的病例，眉头越锁越紧，像是再也解不开的死结：？？”你经常生病吗你这副样子要怎么好好生活天哪，我觉得我有必要请一个专职护士来照看你“。

“没那么夸张，我就是做定期检查而已。但是专职护士......”麦克斯看着维多利亚，忽然露出了诡异的微笑。

“看我做什么，你可请不起我。”维多利亚理解麦克斯笑容的含义，心里咯噔了一下，迅速错开了目光，“我说的是寸步不离那种，可以一直陪着你。”

麦克斯笑了笑：“那总监你要陪我吗”话刚说出口，她耳根一红，偷偷看向没做出反应的维多利亚，又加了一句，“我是说，在我主治医师到来之前“。

维多利亚把病例合上，轻轻地敲在麦克斯的额间，挡住了彼此的视线：“那你就好好待在这间病房，其他病房太脏了，我不可能踏进去。”

麦克斯嘴角上扬，乖乖地躺在床上：“你真是喜欢把什么话都说成像命令一样呢，总监。”

凯特从市里赶过来需要一定的时间，在这期间麦克斯的情况很差，吐了好几次，有一次甚至喷溅到了维多利亚的裙子上。她用药之后产生的副作用，看到她神志不清昏睡的模样，维多利亚中了咒一样亲手帮她收拾完了在她再次昏睡过去后，又咬牙切齿地对着她说：“等你好了，你得陪我买新衣服见鬼。”  


她从洗手间清理完自己的衣服出来后，又让护士拿了一件病号服系在腰间挡一下，凯特正好也到了，正在给麦克斯听诊。检查完后，她列了一些剩余检查项目交给了值班护士，带着维多利亚来到了走廊。

“没什么大碍，之前提醒她注意过了。本来她今天应该过来定期检查的，工作太忙了，不是吗？”她有意把这话说给维多利亚听。

“那是她自己选择的，而我也选择大老远带她来医院，选择强行给她放几天假”。维多利亚说，然后把名片递给了对方，“维多利亚·玛莉贝丝·蔡司.MIT的总监“。

凯特把名片夹到本子里，交换了自己的：“凯特·玛什，市医院内科医生，也是麦克斯的主治医生久仰大名了，蔡司总监麦克斯从高中就一直在收藏你的相关作品，现在她也算是如愿以偿能在你身边上班“。

维多利亚勾勾嘴角：“她应该没有那么快醒吧，这里的护士靠谱吗”

“都是持证上岗的。何况谁敢亏待蔡司带来的病人，除非嫌自己的职业生涯太平淡吧。”凯特说，“我们可以去附近的咖啡店聊聊等她醒来。当然，除非你还有急事要做“。

“我现在只有一件急事，就是等她醒来。”维多利亚率先走向门口，“走吧。”

她们来到一家二十四小时咖啡屋，维多利亚喝了一口黑咖啡就嫌弃地放了下来，推至一边。

“哈哈哈，你刚才的反应和麦克斯第一次喝咖啡一样。”

维多利亚想象了一下麦克斯的表情，不由得也跟着笑了起来，维多利亚问：“凯特医生年轻有为，你应该和麦克斯差不多大吧”

“大一岁。我在教会有点关系。”凯特说，“麦克斯是我第一个患者，说是患者，也只是给她定期做检查而已。”

“照顾她可真不容易。”维多利亚手指在杯沿打转，“上班不到三个月，就受了几次伤，进过一次医院。”

凯特深深地叹了口气：“麦克斯已经很谨慎了，她包里随身携带治疗用品，时刻注意身上有没有异常事实上，我不该说这样的话，但......麦克斯这样活着其实很累“。

维多利亚沉默不语，又喝了一口咖啡，这一次，她似乎尝到了另外一种苦涩。

“我们都不能想象没有痛觉是怎样的。痛觉信号无法传输到神经元，就没有了疼痛的红线警告。在明明应该很痛的情况下，患者们也毫无察觉。我该庆幸麦克斯不像某些无痛症患者一样，把手伸进火里就觉得好玩。她不会因为疼痛而恐惧，这样就会少了一种底线......甚至失去了跨越生死的界限。但你知道......这无法。泯灭一些人对她的好奇心”凯特想起了什么似的，抓住杯子的手微微颤动。

“我会好好看着她的，尽量让她不要受伤。”

维多利亚不假思索地说。

“有你的保证，我想我会安心一些。”

“对了，我听说瑞秋跟她也是高中同学？”

“瑞秋·安柏？”凯特似乎很不喜欢听到这个名字，勃然变色，“我跟她不熟。”

“我以为她是万人迷呢。”维多利亚露出艳羡的目光，“她就像太阳，不需要努力也能照亮别人的人生。”

凯特发出一阵冷笑：“那也只是表面的阳光。”

“所以，我猜你接下来可以跟我讲一个故事，”维多利亚说，“是真还是假，我也不能判断的故事。”

“蔡司女士，我突然明白麦克斯为什么会那么喜欢你了。”凯特说，没察觉维多利亚忽然僵直了身子。

凯特看了下时间，再次喝了口咖啡，才娓娓道来她要讲的“故事”。

“瑞秋有段时间经常缠着麦克斯，因为她是学校公认摄影技术最棒的摄影师，有詹姆斯，也就是如今的市长给她撑腰，瑞秋原本的人生肯定能够一帆风顺。可惜高二的时候她遇人不淑，开始频繁逃学并在校园内贩毒不久后有人察觉了麦克斯患有痛觉缺失症，那些人尝了叶子 - 瑞秋卖给他们的，就爽过头做出一些令人发指的行为......他们赔偿应有的费用，加上家里也有背景，学校便把这件事不了了之。麦克斯木偶一样的反应让他们觉得无趣，在每日英雄大赛甄选期间，我... ......因为某种原因成为了新的校园霸凌对象，差点就从学校宿舍跳了下来。只有麦克斯一个人赶到了天台，劝说我下来。”凯特的慢慢地，慢慢地垂下了头， “那天下着很大的雨，楼下都在给我拍照，甚至有人叫我快点跳。麦克斯不顾一切将我从边缘拉了回来。她抱着我，拼命安 我，求我不要这么做。我该怎么说？我该怎么拒绝她？她赶跑了我的绝望，可是......明明......她才是那个遍体鳞伤的人“。

维多利亚默默地把纸巾推了过去。

“在那次之后，麦克斯曾向瑞秋求助，让她不要再接触毒品了。瑞秋没有帮忙，依然肆意妄行。再次找学校也没用，校长把这件事压了下来，说每日英雄大赛期间，这件事也并没有那么重要，没有什么事比校园的荣誉更加重要了。所以，我们的每日英雄决定不再沉默了。”

维多利亚猜到了后面的发展，她安慰了凯特之后，挑了一些别的话题，并跟她说以后麦克斯的医药费全由蔡司家承担。

凯特缓过情绪之后，若有所思地看着她：“？恕我冒昧问一句，维多利亚你是以什么身份想要帮助麦克斯的上司，还是朋友”

维多利亚翻找出一张现金放在点餐牌上，意味深长地笑着说：“都不是”

麦克斯醒来的时候，发现维多利亚还坐在一旁在手机上输入着什么，诧异之余又有点感动：“总监，你不回酒店吗”

“嗯哼。”维多利亚懒洋洋地应了一句，把手机放下后，用手背摸了下麦克斯的额头，后者眨了眨眼，“你烧退了，刚才吐了那么多，现在肚子饿吗？”

麦克斯顺势说：“我饿得像个宝宝。”

她获得一个维多利亚标准白眼，护士替她们点了餐她告诉麦克斯，她向酒店和电梯运营商提告了麦克斯不明所以：“？他们不是打算赔偿了吗”

维多利亚说：“这不仅是赔偿就能解决的问题如果妥协让他们私了，我们绝对不会是最后一个受害者还有泰勒，平常脑子已经不灵光了，这次还给我订了一家会闹出人命的酒店。我还没想好要怎么处罚她，直接辞退都算便宜她了“。

“有些时候退让一步也好。”

“怎么，我们的天才摄影师要对我说教了？”

“瞧，就是这样的语气，让大家觉得你很不好接近。”麦克斯倚在床头，侧着脑袋看她，“总监可以考虑在发脾气之前，在脑海里想象一下你尊敬喜爱的摄影大师。比方说......”麦克斯还在思考的几秒内，维多利亚已经想象出来了，‘杰弗逊先生？’

维多利亚没有领情，大概是因为麦克斯举的例子不太好：“你把这种社交辞令留到上班的时候再用吧怪胎等会你吃完东西就可以继续睡了。”

“总监今天扮演的是小红帽外婆的角色？”

“不，我是肚子还没饿的大灰狼。”

一片沉寂之后，俩人都笑了。

吃饭的时候，维多利亚犹豫了一会，决定亲手喂麦克斯，麦克斯拒绝了几次都无效，维多利亚说：“麦克斯你他妈不要不知好歹，我亲自喂饭的机会全世界的人都抢着要，如果你不吃，我就从你头顶上倒下去！”

“怎么会有你这样恐吓病人的......况且这种事情，除了家人一般也就情侣会做吧。”麦克斯随口一说，似乎是被她吓到了，乖乖地张开了嘴。  


等了一会，维多利亚却没有把食物送进她嘴里，她的勺子递送到一半，整个人像当机一样一动不动。麦克斯自己凑过去把东西吃了，维多利亚才反应过来，脸上蔓延着奇妙的红晕麦克斯这才觉得不好意思，欲言又止过后，又鼓起了勇气问：“？总监会跟比自己小很多人的人交往吗”

维多利亚没反应过来：“哈？”

“呃......我是说，你喜欢什么类型的人？”麦克斯直视着她的双眼问道。

维多利亚下意识地吞了吞口水，捏住麦克斯的嘴强行灌了一口汤：“反正不是你这种类型的。”

麦克斯鼓着嘴，从她手里拿过了盘子，大口大口地自己吃了起来。

“等一下，麦克斯别吃那么快啊 - ！？听到我说话没”

麦克斯需要留院观察几天，维多利亚批准她休息，麦克斯忧愁万分：“外景的工作我还没有完成。”

“你以为我是谁？”维多利亚用无名指晕着自己的口红，“你那点工作，我一个上午就能搞定了。”

麦克斯很是惊喜：“你要帮我拍那组照片吗”

“原本那就是我的工作，我把它安排给你了而已。”维多利亚盖上口红盖子，收回化妆包内，“你要是无聊，就看看电视吧。”

说完她就替麦克斯打开了电视，把遥控器留在了她的床头。

麦克斯本来无心看电视新闻，一直盯着维多利亚的背影新闻里忽然说了什么，麦克斯诧异地看着电视，震惊地问：“他刚才报道说......谁失踪了？”

维多利亚放下了化妆包，回道：“......瑞秋。”

 


	8. FELLING

 

“我跟你说过了，瑞秋那个婊子经常会在重要节骨眼上玩失踪。这不是第一次了！”

在小镇外景搭建的休息区域内，维多利亚坐在桌上翻看相机里的照片。她负责了麦克斯的一部分工作，进行的不是很顺利，所以她现在心情极差。维多利亚一整天都在想她的事情：那些护士有没有尽职尽责照顾好她？最新的检查报告出来了没有？真的只是普通的感冒发烧吗？而那位令她发挥不出正常水平的罪魁祸首，在病号服外面套了一件连帽衫就出现在自己跟前，维多利亚恨不得抬起相机就把她砸晕带回医院里。

“你他妈给我滚回医院去！”

麦克斯休息一晚后整体气色好了很多，她坐在桌上，严肃地说：“没有人会无缘无故失踪的，总监。”

“不好意思，瑞秋就是这种人。”维多利亚翻了个标准白眼，“你几岁了？‘狼来了’的故事总该听过吧？你知道她这么玩有多少次了吗？我算算，哦，抱歉，我十只手指数不过来。”维多利亚把相机放在一旁，挑选起镜头。“失恋啊、不顺心啊、和粉丝玩游戏啊，这都是她闹失踪的理由！五花八门，根本没有一次是真的出事的。之所以会被报道出来，不过是那些花边新闻最近没更好的东西夺人眼球罢了。你不如去她的专属论坛看一下？她的粉丝甚至发起了各种各样的投票。”

麦克斯依旧愁眉苦脸：“可是……”

维多利亚十分不耐烦地打断她：“顺带一提，你也被她的粉丝提名了。”

麦克斯挑了个近景镜头递过去，接而一愣：“什么？我？”

维多利亚从包里掏出一台平板，随手解开密码后，放到了麦克斯手边：“好好关注社交网络，原始人。”她在麦克斯接过去看的时候，又说，“你可以在公司挑一个人当你的助理，她会替你关注这些的。等我们这趟回去，下个月杰弗逊会让你提升到首席摄影师的席位，人事部的人会跟你详谈。这意味着什么，你明白吗？”

麦克斯摸不着头脑：“呃……什么？”

“你将会出席各种社交场合，‘安迪’。”维多利亚上下打量了她一番，“所以该学的，都给我好好学一遍。”

“……我想总监应该不会教我这些吧？”

“哼，那你不如考虑下重新投个胎。”

麦克斯扁扁嘴，把注意力放在平板上，嘟囔道：“我明白了。”

瑞秋的专属网站和论坛有好几个，其中最大的那家有人把麦克斯与瑞秋曾经是高中同学的事情挖了出来，胡诌乱道说她们曾经交往过。这次瑞秋准备签约MIT的事情也被抖了出来，最大的签约理由就是因为麦克斯也入职了MIT。值得麦克斯困扰的是，相当一部分粉丝对此事抱有极高的热情和想象力，说她俩这是旧情复燃，关于俩人共同的同人创作作品，在一天之内便霸占了榜首。瑞秋又失踪的事情却落得最后一位。

“这他妈什么……玩意？”麦克斯把平板关掉，神情十分复杂。

换好了镜头的维多利亚突然冷笑起来，笑声比任何时候都要刺耳。她抬起相机，对着麦克斯苦恼无助的脸拍了一张，随后说道：“这不是挺好的吗，嗯？旧情复燃？这词用得真绝妙。”

麦克斯叹了口气，显然不打算与吃了十斤炸药一般的维多利亚争论这个问题。

“警察也不管吗？市长呢？”

“没人会去报案的，警察都认识瑞秋。你那么着急干什么？因为你旧情人失踪了，担心到都不好好养病了？”维多利亚几乎把炸药市场的材料垄断了。

麦克斯盯着她，维多利亚今天的妆很浓，用了平常很少用的口红色号，头发没有精心打理，平常脑后的金发就总有一撮不听话，今天大概是其他头发也跟梳子过不去了。指甲也没有新上一层，衣服很轻便，穿着坡跟鞋。声音比平常刺耳尖锐一百倍，仿佛麦克斯欠了她很多钱一样。然而麦克斯深吸了一口气，语调依旧官方平板：“我只是站在公司角度衡量这个问题，毕竟签约在即，不能放任不管。”

维多利亚又笑了，她相机里的麦克斯是她应有的水平，她把麦克斯帽衫的帽子戴在她脑袋上，说：“行行好吧，夏洛克。你不如退让一步去选择丹娜还来得及。猜都不用猜了，她把我们都耍了，你知道，她父亲是市长，没有什么问题她不能解决。追究不放的话最终吃亏的是我们。”

麦克斯说：“我有我自己的考虑。”

维多利亚耸耸肩：“我倒是能理解你，安妮失踪的时候我也很着急。”

麦克斯忽然僵直了身子，急忙问：“安妮？安妮是谁？”

维多利亚用冷哼作为回答，心里窃笑了起来，因为麦克斯看上去很嫉妒，就跟刚才的自己一样。这样我就扳回一局了！干得好，维多利亚！不对，等等……这他妈有什么好比的。维多利亚理了理情绪，叫了计程车催促她赶紧回医院里去。

麦克斯扯了下帽檐，扁扁嘴道“……我跟她在高中的时候连朋友都算不上，更别提什么旧情复燃了。”

“告诉我这个有什么意义，我又不在乎。”

“因为你看上去很不开心。”

维多利亚低垂的目光落在了麦克斯的手背上，那里还贴着医用创口贴，她刚打完几瓶点滴。她又想到，一般人插针头的时候会有一股刺痛，有些受不了的孩子甚至会嚎啕大哭，而麦克斯不会。

麦克斯像个木偶，又像是操纵木偶的人，自己才是她手中的线连接着的存在。

“……你看错了，我没有不开心。”她逞强地说，装好了相机准备离开。

麦克斯急忙拉住了维多利亚的背包带：“维多利亚，我……”她欲言又止的模样让维多利亚不由得心跳加速，麦克斯再次扯动了那条线，扯得很紧，她无法从这里逃开。

“哟！维多利亚！”一个高昂的声音从她们身后响起。

维多利亚立即甩开了麦克斯的手，一个穿着西装梳着大背头的男人出现在她们面前，维多利亚震惊道：“内森？你怎么会在这里？”

内森·普莱斯科特，麦克斯认得他。但她没想过内森身上会有股令人作呕的香水味，麦克斯屏住呼吸往后退了几步。内森说：“我刚回国，听说你们公司在小镇拍摄就来了。哦，忘了跟你说，这小镇的大部分资产都是我家的。”

“啊。见鬼，你这个蠢货。你知道昨天的电梯事故差点害死我们吗？”

“我就是听说了才打算过来跟你道歉的，明天会开晚宴招待你们，MIT公司在这里的一切费用都由我来承担。在此之前，我们也很久没见面了，晚餐有约了吗？”

“那你最好提出令我满意的答案。”维多利亚瞥了眼麦克斯，“没有。”

麦克斯被晾在了一旁，眼见计程车来了，她正准备悄悄离开。内森却忽然叫住了她：“麦克辛恩·考尔菲德，是吗？你和维多利亚一起被关在了电梯里吧，明天的晚宴……”

维多利亚立即插话道：“不用带她了，你瞎了吗？她穿着病号服呢。”

内森恍然大悟：“噢，真的。你生病了吗？”

“不关你的事，内森。麦克斯，车来了，你先回医院吧。我让泰勒陪着你。”

“我自己就可以了。”

“如果你坚持的话。”

麦克斯上车后，听到内森不可思议地问道：“你以前从来不让生病的人接近你五米内的，你这是怎么了？不怕被传染？”

车发动了，麦克斯没听到维多利亚是怎么回答的，她躺在了后座上。司机放的电台没提瑞秋失踪的事情。维多利亚曾说过不能妥协私了电梯故障的事情，但凡事都会有例外，不是吗？麦克斯突然发出一声冷笑，也许是因为车内的暖气不足，她裹紧了外套，蜷缩在座位上。

 

麦克斯在半睡半醒期间听到了谈话声，她想睁开眼睛，却觉得眼皮被重物压着。紧接着，有一种冰凉的物体贴在她的额头上，令她感觉很舒适，身体变得轻松了一些。她意识挣扎着想要清醒，等她真正醒过来时，夜已经很深了。

她咳嗽了几声，瞥见了输液瓶，身体感觉很疲惫，她努力翻了个身。

麦克斯呆住了。

因为有件艺术品趴在了她的床头。

那件艺术品有一个名字。

“维多利亚？”

对方呼吸均匀，没有回应她。麦克斯痛恨现在相机不在自己的手上，如果在的话，她会用一盒新的相纸去拍她难得的睡相。麦克斯小心翼翼地抬起一只手，轻轻扫过她平常精心打理的短发。

为什么有些人天生的金色头发会那般的耀眼？维多利亚就像孩童时让人倾慕的公主一样，不，应该说更像女王。

麦克斯的指尖停留在了她的唇边时，维多利亚细长卷曲的睫毛抖了抖，绿色的眼睛捕捉到了麦克斯的动作。她想把手抽回来，维多利亚却抓住了她的手。

“麦克斯……噢，你醒了。”也许是因为她也刚睡醒，她的话声听起来很温柔，“你晚上又发烧了，现在感觉好点了吗？”

麦克斯怔怔地凝视着她，没有回答。

“你有没有在听的，麦克辛恩？”维多利亚突然凑近她，放大了的脸上写满了担忧。她似乎还在抱怨着什么，类似“生病还到处乱跑，是不是不要命了”之类的话。

麦克斯已经听不大清楚了，她的心跳快到了嗓子眼。是生病的缘故吗？还是因为这个病名叫维多利亚？她的手被松开了，维多利亚有些焦急，起身说要去找医生。麦克斯急切地站了起来，扯掉了自己的输液管，拉住了维多利亚的衣角。

“我有话想跟你说，总监。”

维多利亚没有转身，她看到麦克斯的手背流出了血，她想抓住麦克斯骂一顿，这家伙到底有多不在意自己的身体？！搞得担心她的我像个白痴一样！然而当麦克斯将脑袋轻轻地靠在她背的时候，维多利亚愣住了。她艰难地发声问道：“你有话跟总监说，还是跟维多利亚说？”

麦克斯说：“你说话总是喜欢拐弯抹角，不是吗？”她的手揪得更紧了些，一滴血顺着手背滴在了维多利亚的衣服上，“我很抱歉，维多利亚。我清楚这可能会给你带来极大的困扰……但我不想再继续装聋作哑了。”

维多利亚脑海里浮现了麦克斯此刻的神情，她现在一定紧抿着嘴唇，皱着眉头，睫毛轻轻颤动着。这是一个很难得的表情，一种令人失神、让她想用相机记录下来的表情。

她自我解嘲地笑了笑：“麦克斯，你喜欢的……不只是我的作品吧？”

身后的人点了点头。维多利亚问：“……是从什么时候开始的？”

“大概是第一眼。”

“在酒吧那个时候？！不是吧？你……认真的吗？”

她感受到瘦小的摄影师再次点了点头。维多利亚觉得自己的心跳也是有温度的，那般灼热、又那般沉重。她咬着牙，闭上了眼，说了句“对不起”。

麦克斯无动于衷，像是故意听不见一样。维多利亚说:“我们所处的阶级不同。我在今年年底就会离开MIT，回到蔡司家后，我们恐怕连见一面都很难。”

“这不算是回应。”麦克斯的态度变得有些强硬。

维多利亚心底的声音几乎就要脱口而出，她硬将心里话塞了回去。

“我们……不可能的，麦克斯。”

“抛开所有现实因素也不行吗？”

“现实因素永远无法忽略。”她说，“而且蔡司家……很忌讳遗传病。”

她话音刚落，麦克斯便放开了她。刚才灼热的心跳转瞬即逝，维多利亚即刻就后悔了。她匆忙转过身，磕磕巴巴地想要解释说：“等等……麦克斯，我、我不是这个意思。我……”

“我确实感觉不到疼痛。”麦克斯有点茫然，如同呓语般低语，“但你们总以为……我连最基本的感受都没有。”

维多利亚被她猛地推出了病房。


	9. THREE SECONDS

 

“不好意思，我能跟您谈一下吗，杰弗逊先生？”

“当然。随时都可以，麦克斯。”

麦克斯走进杰弗逊的办公室，他正在看报纸，报纸上的角落印着几个寻人启事，麦克斯也看过这份报纸，那上面报道的失踪女孩并未提及瑞秋。杰弗逊放下报纸，接过麦克斯给的样稿，产生了疑问：“这些不是维多利亚负责的吗？”

“是的。她今天还没有来公司。我们提前一周就将样稿交付于她，期间也催促了好几次，可她到现在也没有一个确认的答复。我想这份样稿能否从您这边直接审核通过？因为截稿日期就在明天。”麦克斯解释道。

“哦？这可真奇怪，她办事效率从来没有那么低过。”杰弗逊若有所思地翻看了一下文件，“甚至连修改意见都没有……好吧，我明白了，你把文件搁这儿，我亲自交给她。”

麦克斯道了谢正欲离开，杰弗逊叫住了她，关切地问道：“听说之前在小镇时你遭遇了电梯事故还生病了，看你一回来就马上进行工作，如果需要休息请随时跟我说。不要勉强自己，麦克斯。你可是MIT的未来之星。”

“呃……我好多了，谢谢关心。杰弗逊先生。”麦克斯说着，犹豫地问道，“您也认为瑞秋的这次失踪只是开玩笑吗？”

杰弗逊说：“我也是借由这次签约的机会才算真正认识瑞秋本人。如果她是闹着玩的，我想她会失去我对她的信任。”

 

****“今天晚上**** ****八** ** ****点，健身房见。”** **

****“什么？可是今晚不是你预约的日子啊。”** **

****“我给你双倍工资。”** **

****“** ** ****保证**** ** **准时到！”** **

维多利亚心情烦躁地将桌上的东西一扫而光，她打开另外一包黑色包装的烟盒，刚点燃就有人敲门。直到她尝到略带清新又异常苦涩的味道后，她才噘着嘴让对方进来。进来的人脚步很轻，因为办公室弥漫着烟雾令她咳嗽了几声，维多利亚急忙把烟熄灭。

她进门便看到地上乱七八糟的文件——那都是再三整理过的资料。

“今天能确定样稿了吗？只有你确定了……”

维多利亚并未回过头，她在落地窗上死死地盯着那个人的身影。

“……我们才可以进行下一步。”

自从俩人在医院里不欢而散后，这周还是维多利亚第一次与麦克斯独处一室。麦克斯的话声比初次见到对方时还要平淡，干巴巴的，没有带情绪。维多利亚这周废寝忘食的工作，唯有涉及到麦克斯负责的事情，她一直在逃避耽搁，恐怕是无法再拖延下去了，杰弗逊亲自把东西送过来，她还拖了一天。这下麦克斯终于坐不住了。

她在落地窗的镜面反射中看到麦克斯的穿着与平常不大一样。她的短棕色头发扎起了一侧，戴着一对三角形耳钉，身着深蓝色绑带连衣裙，细高跟让她视线足以与自己平视，妆容也格外成熟，带着麦克斯特有的魅力。

麦克斯的气质更像从上个世纪走出来的名媛。维多利亚从一开始就察觉到了这一点，只是她不愿意承认。

“……我今天会选出来。”维多利亚冷冷地说，她尝试将自己的语气变得温和，可她现在紧张得要死，不晓得该说些什么。

而麦克斯则一言不发，一句多余的话都没有，离开了办公室。这才是上下属应有的相处方式。维多利亚凝视着指尖夹着的烟头，她再次点燃后，忽然诞生了试着烫一下自己的诡异想法。

“总监，哦，天哪！维多利亚！”

泰勒叫嚷着冲了进来，维多利亚没有给予回应。直到泰勒用手在她视线前方摇晃几次，维多利亚才怒目而视起泰勒：“干嘛？！”

然而泰勒被她爆发的怒气吓得忘记要说的话，就在这时，办公室外传来了一阵骚动。俩人交换了一个眼神，迅速来到外面。在维多利亚所站着的角度，她能看到的是麦克斯的背影，以及洒了一地的咖啡，可想而知麦克斯被烫着了。实习生艾丽萨不小心将咖啡倒在她身上，艾丽萨正在向麦克斯道歉，请求她的宽恕。

维多利亚以最快的速度在冰箱里找到了冰袋，想要覆盖在麦克斯烫伤较严重的手臂上，麦克斯接过后按在手上，安慰着快要急哭了的艾丽萨。她是个新来的，本来就因为体型问题遭受同事暗地里的侮辱，这会儿还在众目睽睽之下烫伤了总监候选人，这可不是赔偿医药费就能解决的问题。

瞧，维多利亚的脸黑得就像恨不得把辞退信撕烂直接塞进她脑子里。

“没关系，真的。并没有那么严重。”麦克斯说。

维多利亚建议道：“我带你去医院吧。”

“没有那个必要，我自己有带医疗用品。”

“可是……还是去一趟吧，麦克斯。”艾丽萨恳求她。

“我说了，我没事。”麦克斯提高了声音，“我感觉不到疼痛，所以这对我而言并没有多严重。”

周围看热闹的人原本都回到工作岗位了，听到麦克斯突然自己爆了猛料，纷纷竖起了耳朵等她进一步解释。艾丽萨不明所以：“这、这是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。艾丽萨。我有先天性痛觉缺失症。”麦克斯把冰袋挪开，红肿的部分已经消退了一些，她坐回了位置上，温柔地笑着，“下次多注意点脚下，幸亏烫到的人是我，不是其他人。”

办公室里陷入一阵诡异的沉默，随后有人便开始议论纷纷。麦克斯装作没听到，原本想继续工作，不知道听谁说了一句：“什么情况啊，怎么会有人把自己有病的事情随口说出来？”

维多利亚找到发出这个疑问的人，正要走过去，麦克斯又站了起来。

“你他妈开什么玩笑？”她低着头，声音像从十二月的河湾里捞出来一样，“这是什么难以启齿、见不得人的事情吗？你们凭什么不允许这个世界存在差异？凭什么抱有那么大的偏见？”一贯以亲切和善态度示人的麦克斯，突然变得攻击性极强，她直接怒瞪起刚才说话的那个人——艾伦：“谁他妈给你资格去鄙视身体有缺陷的人！”

她愤怒的发言让所有人都震惊到说不出话来，半晌，维多利亚让大家滚回去工作，便拉着麦克斯来到了电梯口。

“我们去医院，现在。”

麦克斯的一缕头发松散开来，垂在耳侧，眼眶有点红。

“这是我工作范围内的事吗？”她问。

维多利亚只能说是的，下意识地想去给她捋一下头发，麦克斯马上往旁边站了几步。维多利亚的手仿佛被针刺了一下缩了回去。电梯内，维多利亚叹着气说：“就是因为你感觉不到疼，不管是多小的伤口，你都有必要去给凯特看一下。”

麦克斯紧紧地靠着电梯墙壁，闭着眼睛，嘴唇在发抖，没有说话。维多利亚因为没有勇气去看她，所以并未察觉到她的异样，她咬着牙问：“麦克斯。我……是因为我那天拒绝了你，所以你现在已经不待见我了，是吗？难道你要这样保持几个月，直到你或者我离开MIT？”

麦克斯从电梯出来，走出去做了几次深呼吸后才说：“并不全是。总监。”她脸上挂着淡漠且无助的苦笑，“你接不接受我，是你的一种选择。你知道，放弃很容易，能有多难。特别是当我发现了，你也是带着有色眼镜看待我的人之一。”

“不是的……麦克斯，我……”

麦克斯打断她：“老实说，我恐怕也没搞懂自己为什么会那么喜欢你。毕竟你从我入职开始就针对我，也侮辱过我，嘲笑过我……我都忍下来了。因为我想了解你，因为我以为……那不是真正的你。”

她的眼眶红了一大圈，麦克斯张了张嘴，最终对哑口无言的维多利亚说：“你是个傲慢的人，维多利亚，那才是真实的你。如果是这样的你培养我，我想我并不需要了，我会找到属于自己的路。”

麦克斯说完，来到出租车的接待位，拦住了一辆车，维多利亚急忙冲过去拉住了她。她现在什么也想不到，脑子里一片空白，可她不愿意让麦克斯就这么离开。

“对不起，麦克斯。我是个混蛋，无药可救。请你给我一个补偿你的机会，不管你要什么，可以吗？”

然而麦克斯只是迟疑了一秒便甩开了她的手，态度坚决而冷漠：“我不接受你的道歉，维多利亚。”她立即打开车门走了进去，“开车！”

司机发动了汽车，问道：“女士，你要去哪里？”

麦克斯没有回答，她听到维多利亚还在后面叫喊着自己的名字，甚至穿着那么细的高跟鞋追了上来。她不禁看着自己红肿的手臂，眼泪潸然落下。司机注意到她受了伤，惊呼道：“天哪！这么严重，你还好吗，女士。我马上载你去医院！”

麦克斯忽然发出一阵轻笑。

“没关系……我感觉不到痛，所以这点伤一点关系都没有。”

我什么也感觉不到了。

****

麦克斯没有去医院，她想回家休息。于是踏着沉重的步伐爬上家里的楼梯，掏出钥匙后，才惊觉房门居然没有锁，室内的灯也是亮着的！

糟糕！有小偷？！

她所住的地方是离公司十来个公交站再步行二十分钟左右的地方，不近不远。房东先生会经常坐在首层，叼着烟斗看报纸。他算是半个保安，电梯也很老旧。现在的小偷都那么明目张胆吗？她准备好手机报警，接着将钥匙夹在手指之间当做武器，小心翼翼地推开了门。

家里十分凌乱，多了许多衣服——都不是属于她的，还有一堆杂志摊在各种各样的地方。有个人趴在衣服堆里，探出了脑袋看见麦克斯，露出了甜美的微笑：“嘿！嘿！嘿~”每一次音调都不同，“麦克斯！你今天下班好早呢！”

麦克斯没有把钥匙收回去，反而更加警惕了：“你他妈怎么进来的，瑞秋？”

“我给了楼下的帅哥一个飞吻。”她无辜地耸耸肩。

“见鬼。”麦克斯咋舌，“那你怎么会来我家？”

“你都给我留了那种话，我再玩下去只会自寻死路吧？”瑞秋说。

麦克斯还在医院的时候就在寻找瑞秋的下落，经纪人也很无奈，交给了她瑞秋的私人号码便说辞职不干了。麦克斯打不通她的电话，只好给她发了信息。大致内容是“瑞秋，如果你这次也是在玩，我奉劝你立即回复我。现在全世界的人都把你当成撒谎的牧羊人，请不要剥夺我对你最后的信任。”

第二天瑞秋就来医院找到了她，像个没事人似的，让麦克斯很火大。

“你是我最后的保险，麦克斯。”她站起来想过去抱她，麦克斯并不领情，弯腰从她怀抱里走了出来。

“既然你来了，那就把新的合同给我签了。”麦克斯从包里拿出文件，放在瑞秋面前，“别再跟我耍任何把戏，我不吃你这一套。”

“是因为你心有所属，还是因为你变了？”瑞秋心不在焉地翻看起合同。

“两者皆有。还有，你给我带的这些衣服是要做什么？”

“你让我给你挑点衣服啊，我就把我衣柜里没穿过的一些都给你打包过来了。等等……这份合同和上次的不一样。”

麦克斯边收拾屋子，边回答：“你身体的保险，失踪、受伤、体型问题，我都和保险公司重新拟定了一份新的。你与MIT的合同是我来负责。有些条款是为了你特意修改的，给我一字一句看完。”

“……这、这都是什么霸王条款。”瑞秋目瞪口呆。

“这是每一个专业的模特都应该做到的，不要让我质疑你的专业性。”麦克斯面无表情严声道，“以后MIT的总监是我，我不能让你毁了我的一切。我们是合作关系，我们需要共同进退，懂吗？你不是三岁小孩了，我说了，不要再玩无缘无故失踪的把戏，我甚至去问了杰弗逊先生对你的看法，他也许会把这一次当做最后一次。就连警察都跟我说你经常这样，不用管了。你这样……迟早会把自己玩死的，瑞秋。”麦克斯走上前把合同翻到最后一页：“只要你做到了，不管发生什么事，我都会对你负责任。保护你的安全。如果你做不到的话，现在马上从我家滚出去。”

瑞秋拿着笔，深深地叹了一口气，迟迟没有签下名字：“你现在真的变成了一个卖保险的人了……不过，有没有人跟你说，你生气的样子其实很酷？”

“那你就不要轻易惹毛麦克斯，小婊子。”

“喏，你也很厉害啊——”瑞秋似笑非笑地说，“——对维多利亚的欲擒故纵。”

麦克斯厉声说：“你不要插手我们俩之间的事。”

“嗯……老实说，有时候我真的怀疑你是不是时间旅行者，你明明就比我小了两岁，做事却像只……呃，老狐狸。”

“我只是杞人忧天。……而且我不了解的领域也多得是，比方说时尚的打扮。”

“这也是合同上面写的吗？”

“我可以加上去。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我才不要！”瑞秋大笑了一阵，忽然站了起来，这次没让麦克斯逃开，死死地抱住了她。

“你想干嘛？”

“虽然现在有点迟了，但我想为我从前做过的事向你道歉，麦克斯。”

“我今天听过的道歉比我一辈子还要多。我只给你抱三秒……三、二、一。”

麦克斯使用蛮力将瑞秋推开了，后者莫名其妙地问：“哈？你这都还要计时收费吗？”

她回答说：“因为你对我撒谎了。”

瑞秋朝她吐吐舌头，咬了一会笔头，终于在合约上签上了自己的名字。与此同时，麦克斯的手机突然传来了提示音，是一封彩照，发件人是维多利亚。麦克斯深锁着眉头点开，脸突然就红了，瑞秋见状立即抢了过来。还未看清，就被麦克斯抢了回去，瑞秋故意露出暧昧的笑容：“原来你们关系早就那么好了。我是不是应该先离开，因为我好像已经听到她的跑车引擎发动的声音了。”

送走瑞秋后，麦克斯忐忑地坐在沙发上抱着自己的小熊玩偶，她忍不住再次点开维多利亚刚才发的照片——那是一张刚健完身，面色红润，从上往下的自拍。维多利亚的胸部若隐若现，令人产生无限的遐想。心跳之余，更多的是无尽的心酸——她是不是发错了？如果是，那她到底是拍给谁的呢？她肯定是发错了。我应该想想，她这次……又想用几百万来收买我呢？我或许真的该收下这些钱，对我而言没有损失。

洗过澡后，麦克斯心神不宁地处理了一下手上的伤口，换上了新的绷带。这期间维多利亚并没有进一步联系，她于是关闭了手机，直直地倒在了沙发上。

 


	10. TRUTH

因为自己昨天在公司里说出的那番话，麦克斯担忧大家会不会因此厌烦她。不过她并不后悔，这世上有太多人由于自身缺陷的原因而遭受不公平的对待，误入歧途甚至死亡。她摸了下耳坠缓解情绪，犹豫之际踏入了公司的电梯里。麦克斯靠着墙站，尽量不去在意她身处的地方正在上升。手臂上的烫伤隔几天就能痊愈，她被广告牌划伤的部分也差不多好了。

肉眼能看到的伤痕迟早会消退。

她闭上了眼，脑海里却依然浮现了维多利亚的身影。

嘿，没事的。麦克斯。维多利亚跟那些人都是一丘之貉，是我太自作多情了。这不是更好吗？我可以更容易将她遗忘，不会有比这更糟糕的事发生了，麦克斯。

她刚踏出了电梯门，艾丽萨即刻迎了上来，担忧地问她伤势怎样了。麦克斯挽起袖子给她看表示没有什么大碍，艾丽萨才松了口气。她把咖啡和牛角面包放到了麦克斯桌上，还想替她拿外套与挎包。

“呃……我可以自己拿。”麦克斯感到浑身不自在，她不习惯于别人突然向她献殷勤，在艾丽萨的再三坚持下，麦克斯只好将东西给了她。

公司的氛围和平常没有太大区别，有几个麦克斯老是记不住名字的人询问她的伤势。不是吧——麦克斯很诧异——这些家伙是有什么奇怪的特殊情结吗？就因为维多利亚是他们的上司？

当然，还是有几个人在暗地里依然对她表现不满。

麦克斯啃着面包，喝了一口黑咖啡，呃……还是提醒艾丽萨下次不要给自己带咖啡了。她在柜子里翻出了不记得什么时候买过的奶浆。享受完早餐后，她将包里的合同拿了出来。这是成为下一任总监的好开头，瑞秋·安柏的合同，千真万确。她还是得亲自把合同交给维多利亚，一个上午过去了，对方还没有来公司。麦克斯打算趁午休时间换一下手上的纱布，她刚拆开一卷纱布的包装，一个人端着咖啡来到她办公桌前，问：“嘿，麦克斯，你怎么不去吃午饭？”

麦克斯抬眼一看，漫不经心地缠起纱布。

婊子军团头号人物，爱伦，在麦克斯进公司不久就数她交给麦克斯杂事最勤快了。爱伦是个行为刁钻古怪的摄影师，她的作品算得上优秀。她挑办公室没人的时候找自己准没好事。于是麦克斯也相当不客气地告诉她：“我跟你想的一样，不屑于和你们一起吃午饭。”

爱伦的假装友好的面具被她瞬间撕破了，她立即被激怒了：“你他妈就是个怪胎！痛觉缺失症？这令人恶心的遗传病。”也许是觉得光辱骂还不够，爱伦将手中热腾腾的咖啡倒了一部分在她的裙子上，而麦克斯只是缩了一下脚，爱伦咽了咽口水，嫌恶地说：“瞧瞧，正常人早就哭天喊地了。你仗着杰弗逊先生喜欢你就一直一副高高在上的模样，还妄想着当下一任总监。凭什么？我看你更像是一个反社会的罪犯，你连笑都不会，真可悲，麦克斯。你不是一个正常人，你……”

“你才他妈的不正常！”维多利亚一出电梯就看到麦克斯默不作声让人欺负，冲过去揪住了爱伦的领子，眼里的怒气就要将爱伦烧着，“马上给我滚出MIT，然后等着我的传票，爱伦。”

“不，总监。”爱伦非但没有露怯，反而更加恼怒，“连你也偏袒她，这很奇怪，不是吗？”

“你非要我说得那么明白吗？爱伦？”维多利亚的指甲隔着爱伦衣领的布料嵌进了自己的手心，“她是这里最优秀的摄影师，MIT的骄傲。你比不上她任何一点，现在，给我滚出去。”

爱伦愣了一会，突然大笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈！我明白了，看来……那个谣言是真的啊。”

“你想表达什么？”维多利亚突然有点慌张。

“你和麦克斯上过床，全公司的人都知道了。”

维多利亚怔住了，她怎么也没想到爱伦会说出这样的话，而麦克斯率先站了起来，面不改色地说：“我和总监没有任何关系。”接着，她猛地抓住了爱伦的手，任凭对方怎么挣扎也无法抽回去，麦克斯笑了，“所以不用麻烦总监去告她，我有自己的解决方法。”爱伦看着她的眼睛，感到了恐惧。麦克斯抓着咖啡杯——“你说的没错，爱伦。我不正常，我是个怪胎，正常人会发出惨叫，比如现在的你。”——她的手一放，剩余的咖啡全部都倒在了爱伦的身上。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”爱伦痛苦地嚎叫起来，麦克斯一脚将她踢在了地上，接着若无其事地拿出医疗包扔在她脸上。

最后，麦克斯居高临下地看着她：“给我记住了，爱伦。你不会想有下一次的。”

“再怎么说，你这样做对自己没好处，麦克斯。”办公室内，维多利亚说，“先去医院吧，今天放你的假。”

“这是瑞秋的合同。”麦克斯说，“抱歉。我今天确实不在状态，那我就先回去了。”

麦克斯正欲离开，维多利亚拉住了她的手，在对方无言的抗议下又缓缓松开：“我送你回去吧，行吗？你现在的脚伤得比较严重，打车也不方便。”

麦克斯沉默了一会，没有拒绝她。

维多利亚又换了一辆车，她换车就和换衣服一样，麦克斯怀疑她有个比公司还要大的车库。遥控开启车门后，双人座位的副驾驶放着一只占了半个座位的白熊玩偶，玩偶怀里还固定着一个精美的盒子。维多利亚见状，有点难堪：“对不起，我忘了还有这个。”

麦克斯抓着熊玩偶的手捏了下：“我可以抱着它。”

“哦、嗯……好。不好意思。”

在车上，维多利亚不晓得该说点什么，她斜眼看向麦克斯，她的半张脸都被玩偶挡住了，尽量让它靠在没受伤的腿上。她今天也打扮得很有技巧，右侧扎起了一半的头发，露出了挂着直线型耳坠的耳朵。小西装外套披在身上，然而她此刻正抱着一只那么大的毛绒玩偶，茫然的模样和成熟的装扮形成鲜明的对比。

太可爱了。

维多利亚不由得加快了车速。

 

凯特帮麦克斯重新处理了一下身上所有的伤口，甚至发出宣言：如果她再受伤，就要把她强制留院观察了。她嘱咐维多利亚好好照顾麦克斯，维多利亚还没张嘴，麦克斯就说：“我会自己注意的。”接着走出了诊疗室。

维多利亚与凯特面面相觑，凯特露出意味深长的笑容，说：“麦克斯看上去很生气。”

“我知道，我正在想办法弥补。”她说，但她不敢告诉凯特是因为什么事，不然她可能也会被“强制留院”。

送她回家的路上，维多利亚绞尽脑汁找各种话题，只有关于工作的事情麦克斯会提出自己的想法，其余都是一概用冷漠的单音节回答。就这样，她将车停在了麦克斯公寓的楼下。今天房东并不在门边，在麦克斯离开副驾驶后，维多利亚抱着那只熊跟着她走进了公寓里。

“谢谢你送我回来。”

“我送你上去吧。”

“不用了，我住在九楼。”

维多利亚往里面望了一眼：“这不是有电梯吗？”

“你先回去吧，我自己就可以了。”

她往楼梯间走去，维多利亚看了眼老旧的电梯，立即追了上去：“我体力很好，别小看我了。”接着她脱下高跟鞋塞给了麦克斯，弯下身，“我背你上去。”

“九楼……而且你还抱着一只熊。”

“快点。”

麦克斯心里祈祷着不会因为维多利亚稍有不慎就摔成骨折，硬着头皮跨上了她的背。她们俩的心跳是在上楼的过程中逐渐加快的，亦或是从互相碰触到彼此的那瞬间就已经快了？麦克斯搞不清楚，维多利亚一只手扶着她的右腿，另一只手抱着熊，麦克斯尽量靠在她身上。她的步伐很稳，小心翼翼。

到了三楼的时候，麦克斯忍不住问：“我会很重吗？”

维多利亚叹着气道：“你瘦过头了。”

她们来到五楼的时候，麦克斯说要下来，维多利亚正踏上六楼的楼梯：“我不需要休息。”

“我家已经到了。”

“……”

麦克斯打开门，似乎不打算邀请她进去坐，维多利亚用熊顶开了房门，把自己塞进了屋里。把东西放下后，她做了个伸展，环顾了一下四周，接着她的眉头紧锁起来：“你就住在这种破地方？”

“我的地球驾驶舱容不下你的宇宙飞船，总监。”

维多利亚坐在硬质的沙发上，看到了放在一旁的吉他，说：“我可以给你更好的住所。”

“不需要。”麦克斯果断拒绝，“如果没什么事的话，可以请你离开吗？”

“麦克辛……麦克斯。”维多利亚又站了起来，她抓了下自己的头发，做了几个深呼吸：“对不起，我那天不该以那么恶劣的方式拒绝你的告白。”

麦克斯靠在门上，视线有些飘忽，但没有说话。维多利亚知道这是最后一次机会，她走到麦克斯跟前：“确实……我、我是个天杀的混蛋。你说的一点也没错，我还带着很多偏见和先入为主的概念，我这次不会再为自己找任何借口。而我正在尝试改变这一点。为了你。”

她的手心全是汗，包括刚才上楼梯时流的，她的额头也密布着汗珠。她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，继续说：“我只是想……我认真的，对不起。如果你不原谅我，那也是我活该。”

麦克斯长时间的沉默让她感受到了绝望。她绕过了维多利亚，坐在了沙发上，维多利亚迟疑着，最终还是来到了她跟前。她开始发抖，她第一次尝到了比不甘心，还有那不成熟的嫉妒心更加强烈的情绪。

那便是后悔。

她的眼眶红了。接着，她又听到了麦克斯传来一声叹息。

“你昨天的照片是发给我的吗？”

“……是的。我、我不小心发出去了，但我没有想要收回来。哦……天哪。我在说什么……麦克斯，我能给你任何你想要的东西，只要你原谅我。”

麦克斯正视她的眼睛：“我想要什么，你不是很清楚吗？”

维多利亚将熊拿了过来，放在了麦克斯身上：“这个玩偶……我是想送给一个我很讨厌的人。”

麦克斯忽然笑了：“拐弯抹角？”

“麦克辛恩。我是真的很讨厌你，从第一次见到你。你优异的天赋，惹人嫌的雀斑，哪怕是随处可见的发型和装扮。我能在你身上找出每一个我讨厌的细节，因为我每天都在想着这些。”维多利亚握住了她的手，单膝跪在了地毯上，接着抬起麦克斯的手背，轻轻地吻了一下。

“但你最了解我了，古板的考尔菲德，我说的都是反话。”


	11. CHASE

维多利亚在跑步机上发泄一般地奔跑着。她将机器上的公里数调至最高，无非是想甩掉思绪里关于麦克斯的一切，可她就像雕刻在了自己的脑海里和记忆里一般怎样都消失不了。

该死的，该死的麦克斯！该死！去你妈的！

为什么非得在那个时候跟我告白？对你而言告白只是一件鼓起勇气诉说出情感的事情，如此简单，不是吗？但我呢？我不一样，麦克斯。我每次做的决定，哪怕再小，都关乎我的未来。

扎着马尾的棕发教练过来调低了速度，然后让她停下来。维多利亚撑着膝盖大口喘起气。教练把毛巾和运动饮料给了她，手肘撑在跑步机上，问：“你每次遇到烦心事，就会来找我还有这台跑步机出气。不过我猜这次有点不同，你在对你自己生气，嗯？”

维多利亚从鼻子里哼了一声，拿毛巾给自己擦汗：“是啊，我是很生气。”

“那你有办法解决吗？”教练问，“我打赌是件很困难的事。”

“对，它并不容易，我想。”维多利亚落寞地低下头，打开水瓶的盖子。她的嘴唇抵在瓶嘴上，喝了几口水，她感到身体轻松了一些，心情却更加沉重了。

维多利亚是蔡司家的人，在别人看来，她有个令人艳羡的家庭背景，从出生起就被家族赋予最大的期望。她学会了用伪装去应对所有人，大部分人都以为她只有一面：那个倨傲、高高在上、才华横溢却待人冷漠的维多利亚·玛莉贝丝·蔡司。

就是这样的一个她，还有人羡慕她拥有的一切。

“瞧。她一双袜子就能抵我一学期的学费了。有钱真好。”

“她确实很有钱，可她也很努力啊。怎么会有人那么完美？我追八辈子也到不了维多利亚那种境界。”

“醒醒吧，你首先得有那样的背景条件，才有资格去成为优秀的人。”

真的是这样吗？事实上，她就没有让蔡司家的人满意过。从小就被拿去做攀比，比起一个人，她更像是蔡司家费尽心思去打磨的艺术品一样。她实际上没有任何方面的天赋，她之所以能拿出成绩，是因为她比任何人付出的都要多。在她成功一次的背后，是失败了无数次的累积。她喜爱摄影，对摄影抱有强烈的热忱，她的梦想就是在这条路上获得真正的赞赏。多年后，她确实做到了，她在摄影界赫赫有名，在全国最好的摄影公司之一当总监。

可当她输给了每日英雄比赛的冠军后，她的名声、她的成就、她的一切，仿佛一夜之间全被否定了。她无法再待在摄影界，只能回到蔡司家面对她的命运。

那是父母给自己的最后一次机会，他们不支持自己做摄影，他们拥有蔡司家的商业帝国，而最终那个帝国必须交付到自己手上。

而那个帝国没有摄影相关的东西。

我该做什么，才能得到家人的承认？我该站在多高的地方，才会令所有人满意？我该用什么样的态度，才能拥有自己想要的幸福？我该怎么对待别人，才能让我不再那么……孤独？

维多利亚在潜意识里建筑了一座高墙，把最真实的自己藏在里面。那个极度不安，渴望被人承认的自己。在这高墙外，她却总以最恶劣的方式推开了所有人，除了和自己站在同一个位置的内森，不过他们在一起顶多能做的是互相慰藉，互舔伤口，永远无法得到真正的痊愈。

“你还好吗？”教练拍了拍她的肩膀。

“不太好，我想今天到这里就可以结束了。”

“行吧，如果你这么认为的话。”

教练不会说一句多余的话，开始收拾自己的东西，即使维多利亚看得出她在关心自己。

维多利亚来到了健身房的更衣室，她掏烟的时候，碰到了钱包。她打开钱包的内匣，那里有张照片。一张几寸的照片，是她从报纸上剪下来的麦克斯——每日英雄大赛展览上拍的——照片里的麦克斯表情呆滞，有些不自在，眼睛并未看向镜头。诚然，这并不是一张好照片，但维多利亚愿意将她藏在这里。

她确实输给了麦克斯的作品，她觉得不可思议，直到她真正认识麦克斯本人。

杰弗逊先生说的没错，她们俩很像。同样热爱摄影，在懵懂中寻找她们该前进的道路。麦克斯看穿了自己的所有伪装，甚至拥抱了她的不安。

因为麦克斯爱上了我。

我也爱上了她，那个总令人遐想万分的摄影师。

蔡司这个姓氏让她拥有更多的秘密，她必须把很多事情当做秘密，她必须。

维多利亚从手机里调出了相册，她拍了很多麦克斯的照片，在对方毫无察觉的情况下。只有一张被她发现了。因为当时麦克斯的眼睛看着镜头，准确的说，是看着自己。

你仔细看一下，维多利亚。认真看，看清楚，麦克斯每次凝视着你，就像把你当做她最好的摄影作品一样。她的眼睛就是相机，她舍不得关上，却又一直拼命地按下快门。她想把你的每一个瞬间都关在自己的记忆里。

而且，对于任何人来说，豁出一切的告白从来都不是件容易的事情。她们都在害怕告白后会受到的伤害，而我却做了最糟糕的那个选择。

维多利亚习惯每次健完身就拍一张自拍，但是今天这张她很不满意。教练出现在一旁猛地拍了她一下，维多利亚吃痛地叫了一声，手指不知道点到什么，把刚才那张照片发了出去。看到收件人是“自拍狂魔考尔菲德”——因为她将对方设置在通讯录第一个位置——维多利亚差点拿刀砍死她的教练。

“泰勒，给我把麦克斯的人事档案发过来。”

她的助理很快就做到了，维多利亚记下麦克斯的住所，然后手指移到了其他备注上。

“哦……见鬼。我不想活了。”

“哈？”

“教练，你能不能拿那个杠铃把我砸死算了？”

“呃……虽然我很乐意，但是我还不想死。”

那天，在麦克斯向自己告白的那天，是九月二十一号。很平常的日子，对麦克斯而言却一点也不平常。

“那你认为，我送什么礼物给……喜欢的女孩，作为道歉，她会喜欢？”

“我猜她都会喜欢。不过，你可以更直接一点。”

“什么意思？”

维多利亚很少亲自挑选礼物，大部分都是由泰勒根据收礼方的个人喜好代理挑的。

教练朝她眨眨眼睛，调皮地说：“情趣用品！”

维多利亚的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，无声地来到健身房，拿起了一个杠铃。

 

麦克斯抱着熊的手臂收紧了，她的脸被挡住了一半，耳根红了，身体不由自主地微微颤动。维多利亚猜她的脸也红透了，她很想看她现在的表情，害羞的麦克斯。不过她不会去强迫她。

过了半晌，麦克斯舔了下嘴唇，那丰满又红润的唇瓣一直是维多利亚想要触及的地方之一，如果尝不到麦克斯嘴唇的味道，维多利亚觉得她爬上九楼一头栽下是最好的选择。

“我……呃……”麦克斯用她性感的嗓音想说些什么，维多利亚耐心地等待，麦克斯没有抽回维多利亚握住她的手，这是好事。维多利亚便尝试将自己的手指嵌入麦克斯的每一个指缝里，扣在一起。

“我反话听腻了，总监……我、可以的话，我想听你说实话。”

这倒是出乎意料了。

维多利亚浑身都僵住了，她看到麦克斯偷偷打量自己，蓝眼睛里都是期待和倾慕的神情，一览无遗。

来吧，维多利亚。说一句发自内心的话语，你早就演练过无数次了，每天，在梦里，在幻想里。你都快三十岁了，能不能别像高中生一样动不动就脸红？别把这么好的机会搞砸，别让自己看起来像个傻子！

“我……”

她让自己的心脏缓冲了一会。

“我想吻你。”

完了。

她话一说出口就知道全完了。

麦克斯是个彻头彻尾的书呆子，她不是一个喜欢寻求刺激的人，至少现在不是。我此刻表现得像个欲求不满的疯子。我会把她吓跑，至少她会很震惊，然后看清我真正的为人，比昨天她说我带有偏见更加糟糕的为人。大概她会认为我是头野兽——天哪，维多利亚，趁她没反应过来，赶紧往楼上跑吧！

麦克斯的肩膀往后收紧，紧接着，她左手保持着抱住那只熊，右手松开了维多利亚十指交握的手，转而拉住了维多利亚的手臂。麦克斯微微欠身，将维多利亚往自己身边扯了一下，维多利亚没看清麦克斯的眼睛有怎样的情绪——因为它们闭上了——她感觉到自己的唇碰触到了比她千百万次想象中还要柔软的东西，带了点薄荷的味道，那是麦克斯今天的口红。

她们接吻了。

这是一个很温柔，轻而浅的吻，像麦克斯的为人一样，它带些许温暖。唇与唇贴在了一起几秒，麦克斯低着头放开了她。维多利亚的视线却无法从她的唇畔上离开，它此刻微启，露出了一点洁白的牙齿，上唇沾了些深红色，那是维多利亚今天的口红。

天知道，仅仅几秒钟，麦克斯就沾染了维多利亚的颜色。

深红，让它看起来更加诱人，甚至是致命的。

 

“……这是个很好的开头，麦克辛恩。”她说着，坐在了她的旁边，然后把那只烦人的熊推到了沙发的角落。这使她容易看清麦克斯的神情。麦克斯低垂着脑袋，用余光看向维多利亚，很快又转了回去。她满脸通红，绝对不是腮红的作用，手指有些不安地纠缠在一起，耳坠轻微摇晃着。

维多利亚认为她需要更多，于是她说：“但……接吻不是这样的，亲爱的。”

麦克斯愣了下，或许是认为自己做的不好，头更低了，不敢再看向维多利亚，毕竟对她而言，维多利亚有丰富的经验，她什么都不算。

所以，她的声音非常弱小。

“那……你、你可以教我吗？”

如果一个人会因为某件事让心脏和细胞都坚持不住，想冲出人的体内，那么此时此刻，麦克斯的这句话就是“某件事”的完美诠释。

维多利亚强忍住那份燥热，轻轻拾起麦克斯耳边的碎发，将发丝捏在食指与拇指之间。她从来没这么接近过对方，她想要碰触麦克斯，她的所有。维多利亚舔了舔嘴唇，说：“这是我的荣幸，麦克斯。不过……你要做我的女朋友，别再叫我总监，我会从头到尾教你。只要你愿意。”

麦克斯没有立即回答，她保持着刚才的姿势不变，问道：“为什么？”

“我不想把这件事当做蔡司的秘密，为此我失去了太多东西，我不想失去你。别的什么都不重要了，我只想搞清楚，你和我到底能成为什么样的关系。”维多利亚说，“我承认我有很强的嫉妒心，我讨厌瑞秋，讨厌一切接近你想要……得到你的人。更糟糕的是，我的占有欲不允许除了我以外的任何人去拥有你，绝不。”

“你总是能把一段话说得相当复杂，不是吗？”麦克斯发出一声轻笑，终于看向了她，“你为此练习了很久吧？”

“呃……好吧，是的。我承认，我今天早上一直在做准备。事实上，做得有点久了。”维多利亚拨弄起自己的头发。

“……我会接受你，我想。不过……我不太懂这方面的事情，我担心这会毁了我们之间……好不容易理清的感情。”

维多利亚思索着她这句话，震惊道：“等等……麦克斯，你是……第一次谈恋爱吗？”

麦克斯错开了视线，想伸手去抱那只熊，维多利亚率先捉了她的手。

“所以，也就是说……刚才那个吻也算是你真正意义上的……”

麦克斯用空闲的手臂挡在脸上试图掩饰她的害羞，随后，她点了点头。

维多利亚脑子里突然变得一片空白，因为她感觉自己在犯罪。

维多利亚抱住了麦克斯，她不敢太用力，即使她很想。她尽可能用自己最温柔的语气说话：“我们可以慢慢来，先从简单的约会开始，比方说，就属于我们俩的拍摄计划。还有看看电影，一起去购物……”维多利亚细数着她能想到的所有事情，她放开麦克斯后，对方既没点头也没有摇头，只是用她迷茫无助的蓝眼睛盯着自己看。

她的摄影师正在记录这个瞬间，她看着自己出神了。或许她根本没听懂刚才她说了什么，不过这不要紧。

“……明天是周末，我来安排。可以吗？”

麦克斯回过了神，有些为难地说：“虽然我很想答应你，但是我的脚受了伤，可能没法走太远的路。”

“我有车。”维多利亚立即说，“要是你觉得坐车太麻烦，还有私人飞机。你想要任何代步工具，我都能第一时间找到。当然，我们也可以只待在一个地方……你可以，嗯，来我家……之类的地方。”

麦克斯又笑了：“如果我走不动，你会背我吗……Tori？”

维多利亚不假思索地回答：“我会换双运动鞋。”她察觉到，“Tori？听起来像在叫宠物猫一样。”

“你不喜欢吗？我是说……确实有点像……实际叫出来十分可爱，我很喜欢。”

“说得好像我不知道我多有魅力一样。”维多利亚忍不住轻轻弹了下她的额头，“你可以对我做任何你想的事情，不过……今天我就先回去了？”

“好。”麦克斯回答得很干脆。

维多利亚顿时有点不愉快了，认为麦克斯至少要挽留一下自己，泡杯咖啡，哪怕拿一块饼干给她吃，她都会很乐意接受。维多利亚垂头丧气走到了门口，故意缓慢拧开门把，麦克斯在最后一刻叫了她。

“维多利亚。明天见。”

“……好，明天见，麦克辛恩。”

门被略微用力地关上了。

麦克斯望着门口，产生了困惑，她好像有点不高兴？我家的门招惹她了吗？激怒维多利亚是件很容易的事，她生气的缘由也千千万万，麦克斯能猜中大部分原因。

麦克斯注意到了熊手上的盒子，她把盒子放在两腿之间。这应该是维多利亚要送她的礼物？她想着，便开始解开礼盒上的蝴蝶结。她突然抱着盒子躺在沙发上，努力抑制住自己不要过于开心，她还是控制不住地笑。她昨天还说不会原谅她，发毒誓那种。然而……见鬼，那可是维多利亚。

一个光听名字就让她沉沦的存在。从多年前爱上她的作品，到如今爱上她整个人，她的声音，她的一颦一笑，就连她生气的样子麦克斯也爱极了。

她笑出了声，手一松，盒子掉在了地上。她急忙起身去捡，里面的东西散落了一地，麦克斯的手指碰触到物品后停顿了一会。

“这都是什么东西……”

她见过，嗯，在一些……情色杂志里面。

——接吻不是这样的，亲爱的。

该死，她肯定又脸红了。她把东西全部捡起来装回盒子里，放到了桌上。想起维多利亚说了那句话之后，她并没有获得一个更好的吻。麦克斯抬起手，抚着自己的下唇。

我的嘴唇够柔软吗？会不会太干裂？维多利亚喜欢吗？我现在想这个太迟了吧。没由来的，她忽然感到一阵口干舌燥，那不是普通的口渴，而是来自身体的渴望。

麦克斯的思绪杂乱无章地缠绕在一起。

她联想到在酒店的时候，维多利亚意识不清醒，将她推到地上。维多利亚曾抓住自己的手，往她的身下……她当时因为太过害怕，甚至没来得及感触任何东西，直到维多利亚的脑袋往自己双腿之间滑去她才回过神。她记不清怎么把维多利亚搞晕过去，现在，她居然有点后悔了。

等等！不行，麦克斯！你真是个傻子，快起来，快追上去，她肯定没有走远！

麦克斯抓起手机搜寻着维多利亚的电话，不顾自己腿上的伤——反正她也感受不到疼——冲到门口打开了门。她低着头，没注意前方，撞到了一个人的怀里。

而那个人正是维多利亚。

维多利亚也有点恍神，她甚至没有下楼梯，在门口足足站了十多分钟，她没有离开过。

她们对视了三秒，麦克斯便将她拉进了屋内，把门关上。

接着，她不顾一切地吻住了维多利亚。

维多利亚有点难以自持，可她必须控制住。她捧着麦克斯的脸，另一只手绕到她纤细的腰上——她早就注意到了，麦克斯的腰又细又长——她迫切地回应着麦克斯笨拙的吻，她开始引导她，微含上唇，轻轻吮吸。接着用舌尖碰了下，麦克斯没有迟疑，张开了嘴唇让维多利亚的舌头顺利侵入她的里面。

她的舌头在麦克斯的贝齿上扫了一会，开始捕捉麦克斯略微闪避的香舌。

她们的气息混杂在一起，麦克斯很柔软，像是一用力就会弄坏的娃娃，可她情不自禁更加用力、深入。这种甜腻和芳香是她从来没有得到过的。与麦克斯的接吻，必须要缓慢而谨慎，必须足够温柔，她不能把这个宛如小鹿一样的女孩吓到了。于是维多利亚恋恋不舍地离开了她的唇，麦克斯的唇角残留着一丝晶莹，她还没怎么缓过气息，很显然麦克斯也没有，她再度吻住了她，舔了舔她上扬的嘴角，舌头更加无情。

麦克斯突然从喉咙里发出一种声音，足以让维多利亚忘记什么叫“理智”的声音，它即将坠入自己的意识之下。

她们再度分开的时候，麦克斯有些接不上气，她的双手紧紧揪着维多利亚的衣摆——昂贵的羊毛上衣被她扯出了褶皱，她并不介意，因为她的心也被她揪着——然后麦克斯小心地问：“我有进步一点吗？”

“你一直在进步。你是天才，麦克斯。”维多利亚说，又将她搂近了一分。

麦克斯将脑袋靠在了维多利亚的肩膀上，她的头发有些散开，好不容易熨平直的衬衫也变得凌乱：“你就不要取笑我了。”

“我发誓，绝对没有。”维多利亚将她拉了出来，抵着她的额头，嘴角上扬，“你在这方面也有天赋，真是太好了。现在，我想我可以教你更多了……”

她的双手将麦克斯塞进裙子里的衬衫提了上来，然后伸进了里面，麦克斯推了她一下，维多利亚停住了：“抱歉，我是不是太急了？”

“不，这很好。Tori，因为我……我也想……只是……”麦克斯难以启齿地望向地板，“我还没有洗澡。”

维多利亚甩掉高跟鞋，牵着麦克斯来到了浴室：“如果这是阻碍我们唯一的东西，我能马上解决。”

麦克斯看着她认真的模样傻笑了起来。

“那好吧。”她答应了。

维多利亚研究了一会这个热水装置，等她调节好水温之后，看到麦克斯还是呆愣在原地，扶着自己的手臂。

“你的衣服，自己脱，还是我来？”

麦克斯再度别开了视线：“我希望……你来。”

“我的荣幸，女士。”维多利亚微笑着，撩起了麦克斯的头发，摘下她的耳坠。解开她衬衫的扣子，拉下裙子的拉链，就在她快要脱下衣服的时候，麦克斯握住了她的手，不安又恐惧地看着她。

“我不是……我不是很清楚现在，该不该给你看到我的全部。因为它很可怕，如果你没有心理准备，或者你想反悔……”

“停下，麦克辛恩。”维多利亚彻底打断她，“没关系，看着我，看着我。我知道你的过去很不容易，但这些都没关系。我爱你，我会爱你的一切。明白吗？”

麦克斯的眼眶红了，有泪水在她眼里打转，她点了下头，放开了手，让维多利亚脱下她所有的衣服。有了她刚才那番话语，麦克斯多少有些自信，她身上有些大大小小的伤疤，她之所以穿着严实，都是想遮盖这些存在。

最长的那条在自己的腹部，足足五厘米长。

维多利亚倒吸了一口凉气，抱住了她，柔声说：“现在，我会用我的方式去证明，去对待你，如果你觉得不舒服或者难受，请你告诉我，我会马上停下来。”她吻了下麦克斯的额间，“好吗，麦克斯？”

她泪光闪烁：“好。”

维多利亚把洗手台的东西扫至一边，抱起麦克斯坐在了上面，拿着莲蓬头洒水。她的手小心缓慢地划过麦克斯的身体，她吻在麦克斯的膝盖上的伤疤：“这是怎么弄的？”

“嗯……小时候练滑板摔了下去，好几次。我实在没有那方面的天赋。”

她的吻移到其他地方：“这个呢？”

“……用笔戳的。”

维多利亚的吻逐渐变得颤抖，她每吻到一个疤痕，就会询问它的由来，到了腹部那条疤，维多利亚知道自己落下了眼泪：“这一条呢？”

“我……”麦克斯做了个深呼吸，“是刀子。”

“谁干的？”

“这不重要了。”

“好。”

维多利亚没有追问下去，但她已经决心把对方揪出来。麦克斯的手摸了下她的脑袋，笑道：“我知道你在想什么，Tori，你或许找不到他了，你该看看我是怎么反击的。”

“是啊，我见识过。疯狂的麦克斯。”维多利亚的唇贴在了她的脖子上，“事实上，我认为它还很性感，你的一切都让我……”

麦克斯开始了她的“反击”，她搂住维多利亚的脖子，嘴靠近她的耳边：“噢，闭嘴吧，这个时候不需要再说话了。”

“你是对的。”她说，然后不知从哪里掏出了刚才带来的道具，十分娴熟的将麦克斯的双手倒扣在身体上方，用粉白色的柔软手铐将她的手锁了起来。

“等等，我没……啊……”麦克斯的尾音被维多利亚的动作截断，花洒还在淋下温热的水，俩人全身都是湿的，维多利亚含着麦克斯的乳尖，发出比流水声更大的亲吻声，麦克斯浑身酥麻，一股快意在她身体里流窜。维多利亚的吻很有技巧，她喜欢找麦克斯的敏感点，她也很成功。她的手指在麦克斯的两腿之间打转，描绘起她私处的轮廓。

麦克斯突然说了句：“这不公平。”

“怎么不公平了？”

她的手没法自由行动，她紧闭着腿，喘着气说：“戴上那个项圈，一定很好看。维多利亚女王，你能做到吗？”

维多利亚停下了手中的动作，这是她成为自己女朋友后提的第一个要求，麦克斯此刻明明只能任由她宰割，可眼里却带着一丝不愿屈服的固执。

“如果我能呢？”

麦克斯咬着下唇，扭动了一下身子调整自己的姿势，极度缓慢地张开了她的双腿。

“那么，你将会得到你应有的奖励。”

哦……麦克斯……我无法再忍受这一切了。

维多利亚戴上了那个有颗金色铃铛的粉色项圈，像一只被人圈养依然倨傲的猫：“我可以领取我的奖励了吗？”

麦克斯也做好了足够的心理准备，她莞尔一笑：“随时。”

维多利亚低下头，用舌头和亲吻，加上还在继续徘徊的手指进攻着麦克斯的私处。她的娇喘，她的甜腻，她身体里的所有。当她的手指插进麦克斯的小穴里，她很明显浑身颤抖了一下，变得僵硬。在维多利亚的引导下，麦克斯找到了感觉。腰肢开始配合维多利亚的抽动，铃铛也在剧烈地响动着。维多利亚尽量不去碰触到她大腿的伤，忘我地做着她每天都在想的事情。

“啊……Tori……这感觉很，奇怪……”麦克斯细碎的呻吟打扰她组成完整的句子，她不可自抑地发出呢喃，“说点什么，我……我有些……嗯…哈啊……”

麦克斯心里一切井然有序的东西都被维多利亚扰乱了，她从前不会有勇气去让任何人面对自己的身体，就连亲人也不行。可维多利亚温暖的鼻息在她的身下缠绕，她在尽可能地将自己带到一个未知领域。陌生的、渴望的、比任何时刻更加难以揣摩的意愿。

她觉得很温暖。就像被海滨的阳光包裹着那般，直到麦克斯跳脱了现实。

维多利亚却没有因此放过她，她起身，用另一只手的掌心碰触着麦克斯遍布红晕的脸颊，她的眼睛比一开始更加迷茫，充满渴求。维多利亚或许在今天透支了她的温柔——她愿意继续——她轻轻地用唇点在麦克斯的唇上，那上面早已一片狼藉，分不清那上面残留的是自己的口红亦或是麦克斯的。

“Tori……”

维多利亚惊喜地发现，她最棒的女朋友身上有一个开关，她也许不是追求刺激的，但那只是平常的她，而维多利亚手上掌握着这唯一的开关。

她解开麦克斯的手铐，干脆横抱起麦克斯，帮她擦干了身体，随后把她压在了卧室的床上。“还、还要继续吗？”她带着略微恳求却夹杂着期待的声音问。

“你可以拒绝。”维多利亚舔着嘴角说。

棕发的摄影师嘴抿成了一条直线，她的眼神有些游离，最终落回了维多利亚身上。她用手指勾住了金发女王的脖颈处的项圈，拇指挑逗了一下那枚铃铛，将她逐渐拉向自己。

“继续吧。”


	12. OFFICE

维多利亚穿着不合身的T恤——上面印着一个棕色小鹿的图案，这是麦克斯的衣服——坐在狭小客厅里的沙发上。她对这样的空间和没品味的装修很快就感到了厌倦，麦克斯也不经常打扫，书籍和衣物都杂乱地堆在各种地方，她甚至在书柜下看到了一只袜子。

“小邋遢鬼考尔菲德。”她埋怨道。

麦克斯一大早便出去了，桌上放着饼干和咖啡，还有一张照片。是维多利亚睡着了的模样。哈，麦克斯，你可真是胆大包天，居然敢偷拍我睡觉？下一次就是偷拍我洗澡了吧？维多利亚嘬了口咖啡，照片里的她侧着身子，肩膀漏在外面，肩带滑下了一半。麦克斯的房间里没有窗户，室内比较昏暗，她用了闪光灯，加上构图的缘故，使维多利亚看起来就像包裹在一道光里面。

好吧，我承认，上帝一定是手滑给你洒了过多的摄影天赋。

手机传来了简讯，科特尼与泰勒都在询问麦克斯的事情，维多利亚告知她们没什么大碍，俩人才放下心来。她考虑了一下要不要将麦克斯的备注改掉，最终在“自拍狂魔考尔菲德”后面加了一个心形符号，结果提示超了字数。

你是不是有什么毛病，维多利亚？——她抱着脑袋发出呻吟——这他妈有区别吗？！你才十八岁吗？

就在这时，麦克斯的头像忽然闪烁了起来，维多利亚一个激动不小心把手机甩了出去，幸好摔在了她的一块地毯上。

嘿，Tori，我还有一小时就结束了，你要来接我吗？:)

当然，你觉得我用什么交通工具好？私人直升机？

请坐公交来。

维多利亚笑着摇了摇头，回了一句“你说了算”便随意套了件衣服，在自己车里拿了备用的衣服，她一向有B计划。她想联络她的教练表达谢意，对方随口一说的“礼物”居然能取得那么棒的效果，恐怕连她都未曾想到。结果健身房那边的人说她的私教近期参加赛车比赛去了，要约她可能得等下个月，维多利亚只好作罢。

 

LIZ咖啡厅的服务员今天也在忙里偷闲，她的员工餐享用得十分慢，她正打量坐在角落里的两位年轻女性。因为她怀疑其中那个戴着硕大墨镜的人是瑞秋·唐恩·安柏，她正在与另外一个扎着小揪的棕发女士不断地发出抱怨。服务员难以抑制兴奋的心情，店内是不允许拍客人照片的。虽然她所在的门店附近有几家大型影视公司，明星也不少见。可是……拜托，那是谁？那是瑞秋啊!她立起餐牌假装在查看，手机调整好了距离，她只想偷拍一张瑞秋，作为私藏，她可以向朋友炫耀一番。

突然，另外那位女士站起了身，靠近瑞秋，在服务员的角度看来，她们……她们这是接吻！哇哦！酷！这他妈绝对是爆炸性新闻！

瑞秋又有新欢了！

她猛地按下拍摄键。

“太累人啦，麦克斯。我第一次休息日出来谈工作，你就给我施加新的工作压力。你太坏了。”

“我也很累，行吗？是你自己说今天才有时间，鬼知道工作日你都去干嘛了。”

“找新的经纪人还有约会啊，结果找来的全是智障。”瑞秋嘟着嘴，向麦克斯眨眼明示道，“不如你来当我经纪人？我给你三倍工资！”

“值得考虑。”麦克斯拿着搅拌棒晃动杯中的热饮，“你先把份内工作完成。我知道你在想什么，你想调整工作时间。很遗憾，这是我们女王安排的，你签了约就不能说“不”了。”

瑞秋抱怨连连：“没劲！我怀疑是你们小两口在合起来坑我这个人见人爱又好欺负的瑞秋。”

麦克斯假装听不懂她在说什么，这里的热可可味道太甜了，嗯，下次应该让服务员兑多点水。瑞秋不打算放过她，她和所有女人一样都有颗热爱八卦的心——即使她本人的八卦与她人气相当——她追问道：“快告诉我点细节，小妞，别想用那种‘你在说什么我不知道’的态度蒙混过去，我可是一直盯着你呢。”她比了个死盯的动作。

麦克斯害羞地摸了摸脖子，小声问：“怎么看出来的？”

“瞎子都能看出来。”她用戏谑的语气说。

难怪爱伦说公司早就有流言蜚语了……真的有那么明显吗？麦克斯想不通，毕竟她好像没有在意过工作和维多利亚以外的事。

哦……好吧，我懂了，这就是问题所在。

瑞秋笑嘻嘻地问：“做过了吗？”

麦克斯眼珠子转了一圈，点了点头。瑞秋想要拍桌尖叫，但她忍住了：“告诉我，是谁先的？”

她知道麦克斯肯定不好意思，于是特地把耳朵凑过去，麦克斯犹豫了一会，向前贴近她耳边对她说：“秘密。”

 

维多利亚将麦克斯接到了自己的车里，她先检查了一番麦克斯的腿伤，叮嘱她如果累了随时说，还表示自己联系了能消除疤痕的专家，如果麦克斯有这个意愿的话。

“其实你不用为我做这些的，Tori。”麦克斯靠着车座看向她。

“但我想为你做更多。”维多利亚说，“我们先去商城吧，我在你衣柜里找到一堆破烂，这太不符合我审美了。你的房间也是，整理了我将近一个小时。”

麦克斯很是诧异：“你帮我整理房间了？”维多利亚哼了一下，麦克斯在她眼前晃了晃手：“哈喽，你到底是谁？你对维多利亚做了什么？”

“闭嘴，麦克辛恩。你只要感到荣幸就够了，最好用行动表达一下。”

“麦克斯，不要叫我麦克辛恩。”

“好，麦克斯。行动呢？”

“……等到晚上，可以吗？”

“我想我可以接受这个提议。”

她打算帮麦克斯挑选一些服装来拯救她那可悲的品味，特别是当她知道麦克斯柜子里有一部分衣服都是瑞秋的之后。麦克斯坐在贵宾室的沙发上，她则在衣架上拖着腮考虑起服装搭配，她拿了一件长款毛衣，一条腰带：“这套。”接着是一件撞色针织斗篷和短裙：“这套也拿上。”很快，她又看中一件香槟色的一字肩长裙。她的身后跟着三个导购员，每个人手上都抱着一大堆衣服。有人在她一进门就认出她是蔡司，机灵地叫了门店经理赶过来。平常维多利亚不会光顾她们这种小众品牌的成衣店，毕竟她看不上这里的风格。这次是给她带来的那位女士挑衣服的，那位女士算不上漂亮，不过经理还是凭照多年的经验拿了店内的一部分衣服，带到贵宾室里供她挑选。

半个小时后，麦克斯已经在剥开第八粒巧克力豆了，她还喝了两杯果汁，吃了几块姜饼，她把巧克力塞进嘴里后，维多利亚回来了。

“来，试一下这些。因为你的脚不太方便，我尽量选了一件套的。”她笑着说。

麦克斯嘴里嚼着巧克力豆——她挺喜欢这个口味，不晓得维多利亚会不会喜欢——看向那些衣服，她艰难地咽下去后，说：“Tori，你认真的吗？这些都不是我的风格，我不认为我穿起来会好看。”

“你可以多尝试一下。”维多利亚说，然后将一条蕾丝长裙放在她手上，“相信我。或者你需要我帮你换？”

麦克斯拿过了衣服，红着脸说：“我自己来……”

“蔡司女士，这款是今秋最受欢迎的款式之一，由伊芙狄恩设计的，她的设计风格我想考尔菲德女士会很适合。”

“说得好像我需要你介绍一样。我前段时间还跟她一起吃了个饭。”维多利亚白了她一眼，“麦克斯身材其实很不错，只要她想，没有什么风格是她无法驾驭的。”

“对，我也这么想。考尔菲德女士的可塑性很强……”经理擦着冷汗继而夸道。

“当然。”维多利亚终于露出了笑容，“她是最棒的。”

等麦克斯换上衣服后，经理打从心底赞赏道：“您可以直接去当模特了，考尔菲德女士。”

“呃……不，我还是当一个摄影师就够了。”麦克斯认真地回答说。

经理让导购员可以把所有衣服都装起来送到维多利亚的住址去了，此刻她正在给麦克斯系一条腰带，后者有些不自在，双手背在身后微微举起，这条腰带她在网络时尚杂志看过，价格大概是她一个月的工资。

“Tori，我觉得……”

“麦克斯。你只要稍微打扮一下，甚至可以把瑞秋那个女人踩在脚下，成为万人迷了。”

“……放过瑞秋吧。”

她不喜欢受人瞩目，不喜欢站在聚光灯下，但如果有那个必要的话，她会靠自己成为能与维多利亚并肩而行的人，而她正在为这个目标努力着。

“嗯——”维多利亚十分满意地看着她，“——这才是我的好女孩。”

“我们才交往第一天，Tori。虽然我理解你想补偿我的心情，我也很高兴你愿意这么对我。但是……”麦克斯趁经理识相地离开了室内，拉住了维多利亚的手，摩挲起她的指甲盖，“我更希望以后你能跟我商量一下，而不是在没有经过我的同意之前随便花钱给我买很多东西。”

维多利亚咬了咬下唇，她没想到麦克斯会介意这个。她是蔡司，她有的是钱。可她没有考虑过麦克斯是否真的需要这些，她只是将自己的意愿强加于她，这样的关系对于麦克斯而言可能是不对等的。维多利亚的笑有点悲哀：“我……抱歉，麦克斯。因为我一直是这样过来的。我忽略了你的想法，这一次就饶了我，行吗？”

维多利亚刻意低下脑袋与她视线平行，试图用撒娇换取麦克斯的妥协。

麦克斯哪里经受得住维多利亚突如其来的变脸，她甚至有点受宠若惊，脸上的红晕更多了，她立即错开了视线，手却依然抓着她紧紧不放。

“就这一次。”

“你真好！”

“不过，我也有个条件。”麦克斯笑得很狡黠。

麦克斯把她带到了一家连锁服装店，她在门口就已经开启了维多利亚专有模式：“不可能。这他妈不可能！麦克斯，我从小学开始就没有穿过这种T恤了。现在，趁我没放火烧了这家店之前，带我离开这里。”

麦克斯无视了她，径直走到一个柜台前拿了件空白的衣服，能用不可擦的笔任意在衣服上涂写，如果有创意，店里会将这件衣服免费赠送，还会买下版权作为新款上市。良好的质量与有趣的操作受到众多高中生的追捧，很显然，麦克斯也喜欢这么做。

“很多……情侣都这么穿。一样的款式。”麦克斯慢吞吞地说。

“你不相信我能找到更好的情侣装吗？嘿，我才刚拯救了你那种上世纪的穿衣风格，你怎么能马上否决掉？”维多利亚满脸不屑，这家店什么时候入驻这个商城的，普莱斯科特好像正在讨论收购项目，我回头就将它撤离掉。

麦克斯在衣服上写好了字，还有一个古板的Q版小人，故作遗憾道：“那我只好自己穿了，或者找我西雅图的几个朋友，她们应该很乐意。”

“等等！我……我没说我不乐意。”维多利亚即刻冲了过去夺过了麦克斯手中的笔，她看到麦克斯在衣服上写了“cute”一个单词，哦，宝贝，说你死板好，还是创意十足好呢？维多利亚拿定了主意，在自己的衣服上写上了一句话。她不让麦克斯看，神秘兮兮地拿衣服去买单，待俩人都去换了简便的衣服后，麦克斯还给维多利亚戴上了一顶红黑棒球帽，换下了她的耳坠改为耳钉，让她看上去像一个穿着便装的年轻模特。

“哇哦，你坐时光机回到了大学吗，Tori？”

“嗯哼。”出乎意料的，维多利亚觉得自己穿起来也不是那么蠢，所以心里还是很开心的。

接着，她故意拽起衣服给麦克斯看。当麦克斯看到上面写着：My girlfriend is cute外加一个右箭头，她捂着嘴笑出了声。

“接下来去哪？”麦克斯问，她们正手牵手着。

维多利亚偷偷地看了下手机的备注：“嗯，看场电影？”

“真的吗？你居然打算去大众影厅看电影？”麦克斯很是惊讶，随后又想到，“嘿，你该不会包场了吧？就我们俩个人看。”

维多利亚耸耸肩：“你要是介意，就去我家看吧。我有一个电影放映室。”

“哦，好吧。不要跟我强调你有多富有。电影放映室，是吗？我承认这很吸引人。”麦克斯苦恼地说着。维多利亚又提到了有一间她收藏摄影作品的房间，还有最新款的3D打印机供她娱乐，听到这些，麦克斯双目圆瞪，眼里充满了渴望和好奇：“也许我开始考虑去你家了……带路吧。”

她的女朋友也太好收买了，维多利亚在心里偷笑着。

 

麦克斯月底的工作很忙，维多利亚基本在公司都看不到麦克斯的身影，她得经常跟着各个部门的人出差。反而她变得很闲，大部分的工作都转交给了别人——多数是麦克斯——她只需要继续签署一些决策类的合同。所以她现在又在给麦克斯发邮件，基本是她发三封对方回一封。麦克斯给予了维多利亚她公寓的钥匙，她也偶尔会去麦克斯的住处，不过她一般加班到十一点以后才回来。维多利亚快受不了了，提出让麦克斯搬过去与她一起住。当然，答案是不行。

隔天的例会上麦克斯打起了瞌睡，维多利亚终于等到了机会可以点她的名。把私人感情带到工作上来，这是维多利亚以前决不允许的，不过她此时相当不满，麦克斯已经冷落她好一阵子了。她清了清嗓子，喊道：“麦克辛恩。”

科特尼连忙撞了下麦克斯的肩膀，她倏地惊醒，迷茫地看向科特尼。她指了指前方，麦克斯才把视线转到了维多利亚身上。

有趣的事情发生了，全公司都知道总监这段时间脾气特别臭，在例会上她最针对的麦克斯居然还差点睡了过去。一部分人看热闹一样等待着维多利亚发话，另一部分则低着脑袋，大气也不敢出，生怕矛头莫名转向自己。

麦克斯远远地凝视着维多利亚，她张了张嘴，眉毛微微皱了起来，随后向她展露出一个抱歉的微笑。

见鬼，麦克斯！不要在这种时候跟我撒娇！维多利亚已经蓄势待发了，话到了嘴边却变成了：“你要是不舒服，就先回去休息吧。”

麦克斯笑着说：“我很好，总监，您继续讲吧。”

例会结束后，维多利亚在三人小群聊里发现了来自泰勒的抱怨。

泰勒：总监，你也太宠你的小情人了，能不能不要那么明目张胆？！

科特尼：嘿，我赢了！她们果然在交往了，你欠我50，泰勒！$_$

泰勒：见鬼！我不该提的！！:(

维多利亚：你们俩是不是想死？竟敢拿我和麦克斯的关系打赌？

她们不回覆了。

临近下班之际，麦克斯把新的样刊交到了办公室里，是关于下一年的全新刊物《ARCADIA》的子刊，摄影部之前去小镇取景的那部分。另外模特的专题内容也定好了，为此公司上下都绞尽脑汁，发挥出最好的水准和创意。然而维多利亚的心思却不在麦克斯精心策划的刊物上面。

她装模作样把样刊从头翻到尾，麦克斯打了个哈欠，强打起精神等待维多利亚的回覆。这段时间她基本没怎么好好睡过觉，维多利亚心疼这位年轻的摄影师，她在麦克斯身上找到了当年自己的影子。

也许麦克斯在等她一顿喋喋不休的建议，维多利亚把策划案文件合上，说：“可以做了。”

麦克斯咳嗽了一下：“没问题吗？”

“这份样刊你满意了吗？”

“呃……算是？”

“那就很完美了，你随时可以开始。”

“……好的。总监。”

她们短暂地交流后，麦克斯想把文件拿回来并告知同事已经通过了，她的手刚碰到表面，维多利亚的手轻轻地覆盖了上来，她这段时间涂了猫眼效果的指甲油，黑色的。麦克斯目不转睛地盯着她的手，问：“怎么了？”

维多利亚用食指在她的手背打转，画着圆圈，故作漫不经心地表态：“你和瑞秋在咖啡厅接吻的事情传到我这里来了，你不打算跟你的现任女友解释一下吗？”

麦克斯感到手背传来的酥麻感渐渐地传遍全身，她干巴巴地说：“噢，那件事啊。”

“该死的，考尔菲德！”维多利亚沉不住气了，她捉过麦克斯的手，麦克斯的身躯抵在办公桌上，与她缩短了距离，“给我说清楚，不然不准离开办公室。”

维多利亚恼怒的时候，她绿眼眸底下那抹深棕似乎更加明显了，好看的眉微微蹙起。麦克斯用另外一只手抚平了她的眉心，说：“抱歉，Tori，因为不算什么大事。我也看了那些报道，那个时候瑞秋应该……”她声音小了一度，“……在问我们俩的事情。”

“她问了什么？”维多利亚不太满意她的回答，追问道。

麦克斯沉默良久，突然爬上了她的办公桌，然后反抓住正欲后退的维多利亚——她总是被麦克斯跨线的举动搞得措手不及——嘴唇贴在她耳朵边上，用舌尖舔了一下她今天戴的钻石耳钉，沿着轮廓扫过耳垂。她最完美的女朋友用让人疯狂的声音说：“她问……我们……有没有做过爱。”

维多利亚差点晕了过去，在她理智尚在的时候，面红耳赤地推开对方：“这里他妈的是办公室！麦！克！斯！”

麦克斯无辜地耸耸肩，跳下桌后整理了一下她的裙摆：“抱歉，是我逾越了。我先出去了，总监。”

维多利亚拼命地点头，等麦克斯把办公室的门关上后，她捂着持续发烫的耳朵，开始努力平复自己的心情。

麦克斯把样刊一次通过的消息传达给部门同事后，大家悬着的心终于放下了，纷纷打包东西准备回家好好睡一觉。唯有麦克斯坐回了她的办公桌，她看到电脑屏幕的倒影举起了手，指尖敲打了几下她的下唇，仿佛在回味什么一般笑了起来。

艾丽萨走了过来，她想约麦克斯一起下班回去，她们住的地方离得不远。

“一分钟。”

“什么？”

“一分钟内，总监要是没有找我，我就下班了。”

结果艾丽萨还没问为什么，维多利亚就打开了办公室的门，冷漠地对她说：“考尔菲德，进来。还有些问题我们要解决。”随后她转向艾丽萨，“你不用等她了。”

“呃……好吧。那麦克斯，祝你好运。”艾丽萨同情地说，拎起包走了。

麦克斯又站了起来，她对着屏幕捋了下自己的头发，来到了办公室内。维多利亚正站在她硕大的办公桌前，用命令般的语气道：“锁上门，然后过来，麦克辛恩。”

她察觉到，总监的尾音带上了一丝隐忍的颤抖。

麦克斯曾经思考过，全公司只有维多利亚总监的办公室是带了锁的，虽然她极少锁门。但她猜想这是维多利亚想要的私人空间，她向科特尼打听过，在维多利亚上任总监的前一周，她把整个办公室都改造了。

维多利亚应该不会考虑到接下来会发生的事情，如果有，那她或许是个很糟糕的人。

她的右手撑在桌面做支撑，另一只自然而然地探进了维多利亚的白色羊绒衣下摆，试图得到主动权而不断向上抚摸。她微启唇畔，微弱的喘息与鼻息在灼烧着维多利亚的脖颈，她能看清脖子上的肌肤，还有藏在底下的脉搏。它此刻跳的很快，与麦克斯的心跳频率几乎同步。她轻嗅着有些浓郁的香水味，她大概永远无法分辨出这些香水所谓的前调后调都是由什么组成的，但它无时无刻不在迷惑自己的神智。身下的维多利亚皱着眉将眼镜摘下，她轻抚麦克斯的脑袋，这头柔软的棕发总让她感到爱不释手，任由麦克斯的浅吻落下。

“麦克斯，你真是糟透了。”

“反话我也爱听，我确实变得有些不像自己。”

维多利亚笑了，她搂着麦克斯的腰将俩人的位置对调了，她熟悉麦克斯今天的衣物——因为是她挑的——她很快便解开了扣在胸前的浅粉色的内衣。她让麦克斯躺在她刚清理过的办公桌上，将耳朵贴近她的胸口，隔着条纹毛衣蹭了蹭。

“嗯……Tori……”麦克斯的嗓音是一种催情剂，维多利亚将她的上衣推到了胸部上方——室内的温度恰好，黄昏的暖橘色从半遮半掩的落地窗帘子外照了进来——麦克斯整个人都变成了暖橘色。同时，她也是最温柔的，与麦克斯在一起，维多利亚也能找回了坠落在心里最深处的情绪，原来她也可以这么温柔对待一个人，但那个人必须是麦克斯。

“你刚才还说这里……是办公室。”

维多利亚用吻堵住她的嘴，手搓揉着麦克斯的胸部，她吮吸起麦克斯的舌头——她今天好像又偷吃了巧克力，太甜了——麦克斯的喘息逐渐加快，维多利亚突然放开了她。

“你说得对，我应该做点准备。”

麦克斯的眼睛和嘴巴都用紫色的布条绑住了，在给麦克斯戴上耳塞之前，她咬着她的耳朵说：“这里是办公室，也许随时有人会敲门，所以你可能需要忍一忍，亲爱的。”

“呜……”麦克斯组成不了完整的单词，她被夺走了相当一部分感官。

她们都是富有创意的人，特别是在高处待久了，有了一堆奇怪癖好的维多利亚。前提是麦克斯并不会因此感到厌烦或是害怕，她可以有很长时间去解开麦克斯身上所有的枷锁，甚至找到新的。

维多利亚跨上办公桌，从麦克斯的锁骨往下亲吻，她是真的喜欢在她平坦腹部上的伤疤，心疼之余，这是她每次做爱的必经之处。她亲吻，舔舐，温柔对待。麦克斯的双腿夹住维多利亚的大腿，不由自主地摩擦起来。维多利亚成功关闭了古板考尔菲德的开关，开启了另外一个。她在确认了麦克斯私处已经湿了一片后，又从准备好的盒子里掏出一个浑圆的小东西。她把麦克斯的丝袜褪至小腿，隔着内裤描绘了她私处的轮廓后，将东西塞了进去。

麦克斯不安地扭动起自己的身体，发出字不成句的呜鸣声。她偶尔像只动物，可爱至极，维多利亚低声说：“我们试试看，你要是不喜欢，我马上拿出来，行吗？”

麦克斯看不见，她也听不太清维多利亚在说什么，但她确实在征求自己的意愿，如果这是维多利亚想要的，她会去尝试一下。于是她勉为其难地点点头，下体被塞了一个奇怪的东西，那不是维多利亚的手指，担心之余又有些兴奋。维多利亚似乎称赞了自己，正是因为俩人除了恋人以外，也是上下属的关系，她的称赞于自己而言是特殊的。

可以让她变得更加敏感，无法召回逐渐远离的理智。

“嗯啊……”突如其来的震动让麦克斯隐忍的声音从布条内泄露了出来，维多利亚将膝盖顶到麦克斯的两腿之间，后者熟悉了那震动感之后，便忍不住夹住维多利亚的大腿摩擦起来。

这是相当刺激的感受，在她无法确切认知体内有什么东西，在她的私处碰触到维多利亚的大腿，在她身体不停地颤动的时候。她快瘫软了，口中发出呓语和呻吟。

维多利亚摘下挡在麦克斯口中的布条，转而用手捂住了她的嘴，劝告她不要太大声，却又开始用手指挑逗麦克斯的阴蒂，不停地搓揉摩擦。

她知道麦克斯会喜欢这样做的。

因为她很快就失了神，她的缺口几乎被填满，到达了顶峰。

维多利亚看到办公桌上有一部分体液，她用手指滑过，放到嘴里尝了尝。接着，她趁麦克斯还没缓过神，将她抱到了椅子上。

“Tori……你，啊……想做什么……”

“我什么都不做，麦克辛恩。”

她调至更大的频率，跨身坐在了桌上，擒住麦克斯的下巴与她接吻。

“我只想看着你。”

维多利亚要是能想到麦克斯以后会拿这招反着对付她，她大概会为今天的所作所为而后悔不已。


	13. DESTINY

麦克斯付了钱，在等待司机找零的间隙看了眼手表，十点四十分，维多利亚恐怕已经回去了。她慢悠悠地来到公寓楼下，看到电梯口的公告栏贴着醒目的通知，大致内容是整个社区都被收购了，本公寓的住户需要在一个月内搬家。

“什么？！”

这太突然了吧？

麦克斯绕到安全楼梯往上爬的同时致电给了房东，对方表示他也是临时收到通知的，为了表达歉意，这两个月的房租全免了。麦克斯的步伐沉重了不少，她尚在西雅图的时候，就托中介商找到了符合她条件的公寓，离MIT来回两小时不到，再近一些她根本支付不起。她升了职，照理来说能多出一部分存款，可她每个月的花费非但没有减少反而增多了，一般都用于购买新的相纸上。她到达四楼，沉思着今天用完的一盒相纸都拍了些什么？维多利亚？对，还有呢？还有……维多利亚。

哦，不！

这可不能怪我，要怪就怪她太好看了，每个角度、每个表情、每套衣服……

麦克斯抵达了自己的楼层，看见了有人在陆续搬运东西。走廊较窄，麦克斯靠着墙好让搬家公司的人过去。她不由得感叹道，比自己辛苦的人多得是，这么晚了还在加班呢……不对，等等！这不是我家的东西吗！

“快一点，你们没吃晚饭吗？我可是给了他妈的两倍搬家费！”

“我们已经加快进度了！蔡司女士。”

“最好真的有在加快。”

麦克斯瞪目结舌地看着维多利亚从自己家里走了出来，脸色很臭地催促着他们。

“你……你在做什么，Tori？”

“嘿，瞧。这是谁？”维多利亚马上舒展了眉头，不经意勾起了嘴角，“我的主人从上个世纪穿越回来了。”她腾出位置让麦克斯进来，家里属于自己的私人物品基本已经打包完了，包括那张印有“KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON”的化纤地毯。“如你所见，”她回答说，“我在把你家看得过去的东西搬到我家里去……应该快结束了，我们可以先过去。”

麦克斯猜测维多利亚应该是注意到了搬家通知打算来个先斩后奏，她立即婉拒说：“我很感谢你的好意，Tori。但我很快就会找到其他地方住的，这个小区应该有大把资源。”

“都没有了。”维多利亚不由分说地拉着她下楼，“不然你以为我为什么要买下这片社区？”

“……什么？”麦克斯震惊到无话可说，她来到楼下的时候刻意看了下通知详情——购买方为普莱斯科特。

该死的。该死的。该死的有钱人。

维多利亚甚至有点沾沾自喜：“内森要开发这附近的社区，我就顺水推舟与他达成了合作。”

“等等、等等！Tori……”麦克斯松开她的手，严肃地说，“我说过了，我暂时不想跟你一起住。”

维多利亚满脸困惑：“为什么？情侣同居不是理所当然的事吗？我还是第一次那么殷勤邀请恋人与我共住一室，以前的连我家的狗都没见过。”

“我……”

“你到现在都给不了我一个理由，是吗？很好——”维多利亚带着她来到停车场，麦克斯半推半就坐上了副驾驶，她帮麦克斯系好了安全带后吻了下她的唇，紧接着是她眼角处的断眉，那里有一道很浅的疤，“——我可以给你一个理由。”

“你感受不到疼痛，十分容易受伤。我说过可以找一个人一直陪着你，记得吗？我能做到，我发誓。我不想再看到你受伤没有及时处理，不想再看到你身上多任何一道疤。如果你找不到说服我的理由，你就得乖乖跟我回家。”

麦克斯抿着下唇，未置一词。

“我说的够清楚了吗，考尔菲德？我还在等你回覆呢。”

“我都被你绑进车里了，我回覆还有用吗？”

“任何时候都有用。”

“我暂时……”麦克斯从齿缝里挤出一句话，“我暂时想不到能反驳你的理由。”

维多利亚脸上浮现一个笑容，那是只有在她获得业界肯定的时候会露出的笑。自豪、引以为傲的笑容。

维多利亚的家毗邻中央公园，这只是她其中一个住所，离MIT最近的。她住在二十六楼，整层楼都是她的，从电梯出来有两扇门，左手边的据说是佣人房，不过麦克斯没有见过她所谓的佣人，她们会在维多利亚上班的时候收拾房子，准备好她需要的一切。她刚打开门，一只边境牧羊犬兴奋地跑到门口来迎接她们，麦克斯蹲下抱着它：“嘿，安妮。好久不见。”

她曾以为维多利亚会养一只猫，或者更加……符合她自身性格的动物。她怎么也没想到她居然养了只狗，还用某位善用大胆色彩的摄影师来命名——不过此时的维多利亚让她不难想象到，她的身后也有一条尾巴。维多利亚带她来到二楼的房间，麦克斯四下张望了一会，她拘谨地站在门口，字斟句酌地说：“等我想到了理由，我依然会搬走。”

维多利亚觉得现在说什么也没用，麦克斯需要一个亲吻，于是她不像往常一样反驳她，而是抱住麦克斯吻了上去。一个浅吻逐渐深入，俩人分开后，麦克斯涨红了脸，先一步把包拿到了房间里去。维多利亚倚在门框上笑得很大声。

等她和搬家公司的人周旋完后回到了房间，麦克斯已经疲惫不堪，躺在床上的角落睡着了。她穿着宽大的睡衣，手边还有本杂志，维多利亚轻轻地把杂志拿开，麦克斯侧了个身子，没有醒过来的迹象。一种怅然若失的感觉没由来地笼罩了她，这很怪异，她明明如愿以偿让麦克斯与自己同居了，这种感觉从何而来，为什么而来？维多利亚拿着一包烟来到房间外的庭院里，她发呆了很久，找到了答案。

显然，这是一个自私的决定。她是蔡司家的人，至今为止，她都没办法向麦克斯承诺彼此的未来。时间过得越久，她就越看不清前方的道路，那是明亮的？亦或是漆黑一片？

她的思绪变得像幽灵，徘徊在她的脑海里，发出冰冷无情的喊叫，她知道，那是现实的幽灵。

是真切存在的。

不知何时来到她身后的女孩抱住了她，她极少用那么深的力道抱住自己。维多利亚拍了拍肩上的棕色脑袋：“睡得不好吗？”

“我爱你，Tori。”

麦克斯突然的告白就像刺入心脏的刀却又更加锋利，那是一阵悸动，比任何时候都要强烈。

“我们不做点什么吗？”

她又问。

 

维多利亚将她拉到了自己的身前，麦克斯顺势坐在了她的腿上，维多利亚说：“你可别怪我，麦克辛恩，要是明天起不了床，我是不会给你批假的。”

“那你不能太用力，”她的摄影师吻着她说，“我虽然不会疼，但会受伤。所以请你轻一点，行吗？”

维多利亚的声音从欲望的深处传来：“我尽力。”

麦克斯起床的时候找不到自己的衣服放在了哪里，好像是在衣帽间？为什么会有人单独把衣服放在一个房间？这里怎么有好几个房间？每个房间都是做什么用的？她焦头烂额，又不敢乱翻，维多利亚忽然一把将她拉进了怀里：“麦克斯，你一大早就穿了件衬衫在家里到处跑，有何居心？”

“嘿，别闹了，Tori，我得出门上班了。”

“晚一点没关系，我们可以一起去公司。”

“天哪，你还嫌我们的关系不够明显吗？”

“我允许你去开个记者招待会去炫耀我们的关系。”

“这一点都不好笑。”

刚睡醒的维多利亚和平常很不一样，她没有化妆，金色的短发也尚未精修打理，乱蓬蓬的。脸色也略显苍白，薄唇微微上勾，绿色的眼里写满了宠溺。

“早安吻呢，麦克辛恩？”

麦克斯摇摇头，踮起脚吻住了她：“麦克斯，不要叫我麦克辛恩。”

维多利亚顺势搂住她的腰，被麦克斯难得的主动扰乱了情绪，深吻过后，是麦克斯先推开了她，问：“你把我的衣服都放哪了？”

“大部分扔了，‘大部分’——指的是瑞秋给你的。”

“太浪费了吧！卖给二手店都能换好多钱。”麦克斯幽怨道，“那我穿什么？我不敢碰你的，万一沾到油漆之类的我可能要用下半辈子赔。”

维多利亚笑笑，带她到衣帽间挑选了一套衣服，一个鞋柜里是符合麦克斯的尺寸的鞋子，她拿了一双皮制绑带高跟鞋，蹲下身替麦克斯在脚踝后绑了一个蝴蝶结。换好衣服后，维多利亚拿出手机给她们俩自拍：“所以，老实说，这是我最开心的一天。因为你将会成为我——也就是蔡司家的人了，麦克斯·考尔菲德女士。”

“但我还是姓考尔菲德，谢谢。”麦克斯强调道，同时笑着按下了拍摄键。

搬家后的几天麦克斯改为在家里加班，还能得到维多利亚的指导。她挑选了一些照片作为新刊的宣传，维多利亚在后期的照片集里剔除了一些她认为多余的，并给每一张都说明了原因。麦克斯做梦也没有想过，她有一天会和自己憧憬了很多年的摄影师比对照片，谈论拍摄手法，不过，这种事情在公司里谁都可以做。

“Tori，我要吻你了。”她说。

维多利亚愣了下，一层薄纱般的浅笑悬在她的唇前：“这也要事先声明吗？”

麦克斯吻了她一下，认真地点了点头：“我就是想试着宣告一下所有权，总监。”

“哼，你很骄傲，不是吗？”

“当然。这是我最值得骄傲的事情了。”

维多利亚感到兴奋从她身体里升腾起来，她的宝贝摄影师几乎不会说甜言蜜语，平常话声比起平板更接近于冷漠。仅仅是一句话，就让她多年习得的优雅气质烟消云散，她知道自己笑得跟个傻子似的，嘴上依然说：“哼，说得我不知道自己多有魅力一样。”

麦克斯调皮地冲她做了个鬼脸。

忙完后，麦克斯跳到沙发抱起了自己老旧的吉他。维多利亚听过麦克斯弹吉他，算不上专业的，但她拨动每根弦，就等同于拨动了自己的心。

“你想听什么？”

“只要是你弹的。”

麦克斯调了下音准，刻意清了清嗓子：“我最近学了一首，如果弹错你不要提醒我，我知道你听得出来。我认真的。”

得到维多利亚慎重的点头后，她才开始弹奏起来，吉他特有的音色响起，麦克斯眼角充满了笑意：“Walking all day with my mouth on fire，Trying to get talking to you……”麦克斯总会选一些比较欢快却有些意义不明的歌，维多利亚没有移开过视线，从她的飞快弹奏的手指，到一张一合挂着浅笑的嘴，副歌到了一半，麦克斯突然凑到了维多利亚的耳边，轻声细语地唱着。

“Walking all day with my heart on fire，Falling in love with you。”

维多利亚红着脸大笑起来。

一曲完毕，麦克斯显然在等待她的评价，却又有些不好意思。维多利亚带她来到客厅的钢琴面前，表示要用另外一首歌回赠给她。

“我还以为你只会弹贝多芬或者李斯特的曲子……”

“怎么，我不能有点其他业余爱好吗？”

她拉着麦克斯的手放在黑白琴键上，带领着她弹奏起另外一首曲子。

在这一刻，维多利亚认为麦克斯就是她的命运，但不仅仅是她的命运。

临睡之前，维多利亚接了通电话，告诉麦克斯她需要回趟位于法国的蔡司本家，也许是怕她一个人无聊，特意告知她可以邀请朋友来玩。顺利的话大概三天内就能回来，看着麦克斯有些落寞的表情，维多利亚对她说了句法语。麦克斯肩膀抖了下，伸出手与她的手指融汇在一起，回应道：“我也是。”

“你听得懂？”

“只听得懂一点，因为你经常冒出一些法语或者西语，所以就抽空学了一点。”

“哦，夏洛克，你的观察力和学习能力会让你成为一名优秀的侦探。”

“那我可不需要一个傲慢的华生。”

麦克斯嫌弃地说。

 

维多利亚回到了本家，穿过寂静无声的长廊，她觉得这里就像一座监狱。她的童年在这座大庄园里度过，几乎每扇门，每扇窗都上了枷锁，在枷锁后是沉睡的囚室。长大后的她以为自己不会再那么害怕，意愿却与感受背道而驰，她不愿在本家度过任何一个夜晚，因为她会梦到黑暗扼住她的喉咙。

这些黑暗都是有名字的，他们面容不一，脸上却挂着一模一样的面具，心也是一样。

他们坐在长桌前，谈论着该不该将蔡司家族的企业全权交给维多利亚，一个在他们看来从未真正接触过家业，永远都是乳臭未干、一无是处的女性。维多利亚的余光盯着正前方的壁炉里的火光，她太累了，没有精力去参与到他们要怎样将企业分成几个部分并由不同的人管理的讨论里。她又低头看向自己的双手，掌纹、指关节的凹陷处。她梦想着自己的双手是用来拍照的，用来搂抱她最心爱的人，她不认为她能够仅凭有了褶皱的手，就能支撑起统领多个商业项目的家族企业，她没有信心，也没有能力。

她只会被狠狠地折断。

会议结束后，她还在原位一动不动，每个人都来跟她道别，说一些无关紧要的话。她认得出他们背后对应的名字，想得通他们想在自己身上得到的每一样东西。她的父亲早已退离了蔡司家，现在只有她的母亲在支撑着。

她要是给予那些人他们想要的东西，她就会变得一无所有。但如果全部由自己承担的话，那麦克斯就不会再属于自己命运的一部分了。

“维多利亚，”内森来到了她附近，坐在了她身旁的椅子上，“你还好吗？”

她自嘲地笑了笑：“跟你一样好。”

内森打开了雪茄烟盒，递了一根过去，维多利亚没有接，壁炉里的火光剪出了她的侧影。她轻声问：“你怎么来了？”

“你知道我们是没有能力与命运抗衡的吧？”

“给我说重点。”

内森呼出一口烟雾后，才把一个盒子推到维多利亚面前。

“我来提醒你，这就是我们从一开始就定好的命运。”

她打开盒子的同时，内森再次呼出了浓雾，这一次，扼住维多利亚的不仅是那片黑暗，还有这片浓雾。


	14. THE FIRST WALTZ

“已经够了，爸爸。”

她抬起头直视着突然造访的父母。她的父亲瑞恩·考尔菲德和母亲范妮莎·考尔菲德，他们并不赞同麦克斯与维多利亚交往，于是提出让她们尽快分手的要求。

麦克斯知道自己从小到大都不是学习成绩优秀的孩子，也不算乖巧听话，她遗传自瑞恩的痛觉缺失症更是让他们操碎了心。在高中时因故意伤人，导致至少三人住进了医院而被退学处理。她的父母也为此付出了惨重的代价。失去工作的瑞恩带着全家人搬到了西雅图，度过了艰辛的两年才稳定下来。

他们从未责怪过麦克斯，只是告诉她——“麦克辛恩，你这件事做得不对。”她记得高大的父亲抱着自己哭了，“即使你受的伤害比任何人多得多，可你要是用报复来解决，你就跟欺负你的那些恶魔没有区别了。”

在麦克斯心目中，她的父亲瑞恩是她的英雄，他也是经常受了伤却毫无察觉，但他总会为家人挡下所有来自现实的各种打压。有一次他出了点小车祸，手臂差点被截断，上半身全是血的瑞恩为了不让年仅五岁的麦克斯感到害怕，特意让她摸着自己的脑袋，施加现在听来蠢毙了的咒语。“其实它很疼，”瑞恩说，“但是有了这句咒语，我们就可以什么都不怕了。”

然而咒语在她被利器划到眼角的那瞬间，失效了。

在法律都保护不了自己的前提下，麦克斯认为她必须以同样的方式反抗那些人。这也是她第一次与尊敬的父母产生了意见分歧——可她没有埋怨，只是不安地绞着双手，不停地道歉——而今天，是第二次。

她说了出来。

“我是不会跟她分手的，我和维多利亚在一起……很幸福。”

瑞恩与范尼莎相互看了一眼，同时叹了口气。范尼莎抓着麦克斯的双手，柔声道：“嘿，宝贝。听我说。我和你爸爸都很高兴你能找到自己心爱的人并因此获得成长，这令我们很感动。毕竟那么多年来，你在人际交往方面都不是那么让人省心，不是吗？我们甚至都以为你可能太古板了，很担心你到最后会孤身一人。”范尼莎说着，眼眶红了一圈，“可是，甜心……她是维多利亚。她可是维多利亚·蔡司。”

麦克斯的手抖了抖，抽了回来，她不清楚此刻用了什么语气说话：“我们……会解决的。”

“你看起来并没有那份决心，亲爱的。”瑞恩苦涩地说。

麦克斯摇了摇头，不置一词。

她没有任何东西可以说了。

麦克斯与范尼莎通完电话，不由得想起几天前发生的这件事。她捧着发热的手机，查看起与维多利亚的通讯记录。自从维多利亚离开后已经过了六天，她也大半周没有跟她的女朋友好好聊一聊了。

瑞恩看穿了自己——她确实没有那份决心。

直到现在，有关于未来，她们谁也没开口讨论过。

麦克斯眨了眨眼，她将手枕在脑后望着天花板发了会呆，她又查看了一次快要没电的手机，近期寥寥无几的通讯记录，令她身子发虚。“Tori……”手机被她扔到了床尾，取而代之的是维多利亚常用的枕头，她的呼吸伴随着黯然，“我好想你。”

半睡半醒之间，麦克斯猛地睁开了眼睛，她的心脏一阵悸动，随之而来的是一阵恐惧。她按住胸口，警惕地坐了起来。她听到了奇怪的动静，不是安妮，她立即拿起手机——三点四十分——难道有小偷！？麦克斯寻找着可以用来当武器的东西，最后选中了她放在床头的宝丽来相机。当务之急，也只有这个可以用了。门被打开了，黑暗中麦克斯看到一个高大的人走了进来，她发出一声尖叫，正要冲着对方的脸砸相机，她又听到了一声尖叫，她熟悉这声音，麦克斯迅速侧身把相机扔到了床上，音量操控的房灯被打开了。

刺眼的白光差点把麦克斯的眼睛闪瞎了。

“天哪！麦克斯，你为什么要叫？！”

“维多利亚！？”

维多利亚脸色发白，只有双颊还有些血色，看来她被吓得不轻。她把书包往地上一放，走过去捏住了麦克斯的脸，麦克斯一下子拍掉她的手，翻了个白眼：“你不提前通知我，三更半夜闯进房间，我速度要再快一点，我的相机就要跟你的脸蛋亲吻了！”

“哦，拜托！我就是想给你一个惊喜，我特地调了私人飞机回来的，你难道不感动吗？！”

“我认为有惊无喜！”

“你说话为什么那么大声！”

“我还没缓过来啦！”

维多利亚看着她气鼓鼓的脸突然哈哈大笑起来，笑过之后，她将麦克斯搂到了怀中，像是思绪终于得到了解放一样，闻着她的头发深吸了一口气，接而舒了出来。

“我很想你，麦克斯。”

麦克斯紧紧地抱住了维多利亚：“我也想你，但你不要再这么做了，我不想每次重逢都考虑先打一架。”

俩人交换过几个亲吻后，维多利亚开始把自己包里的东西掏出来，她去的时候并没有拿行李箱，回来却带着一个旅行包，这让麦克斯感到好奇。维多利亚拿出了很多东西，并介绍道：“这是你最爱看的电影的珍藏版，你上次还抱怨西雅图买不到，记得吗？最初的版本，我直接联系了制片人拿的。还有理查德先生早期的摄影集，因为快绝版了，换了好几个人才找到……哦，对了，还有这个……”

还没等她把话说完，麦克斯拉住了她给予了一个深吻。“比起这些，我更想要的是你。”

维多利亚洗过澡后来到了更衣室换睡衣，这些衣服都是维多利亚的风格。麦克斯在一旁等待她挑选完毕，维多利亚看到她打瞌睡的样子忍俊不禁：“你要是困了就先去睡吧。”

“嗯……我不困。”麦克斯揉着眼睛起身，脑袋搁在维多利亚肩膀上，“随便穿吧，或者干脆别穿了，我实在不明白为什么你连睡衣都要那么精心挑选。不穿最好看。”

维多利亚反过来抱住她，把未干的头发往麦克斯脖子上蹭。“哈哈哈哈，你怎么像刚洗完澡的安妮。别把水都蹭我身上啦！”她想推开维多利亚，然而对方不愿轻易饶过她，更进一步将她拉进了偌大的衣橱里。麦克斯重心不稳，下意识地拉住了衣架子，一个不慎全部扯了下来。

“小心！”维多利亚惊慌地抱紧麦克斯，俩人摔在了地面上，一堆五颜六色的睡衣也掉了下来，睡衣就像被赋予了魔法一样飘了下来，有的落在她们身下，有的落在她们身上。

“笨手笨脚的麦克斯，疼死我了。”

“你太傻了，Tori。”麦克斯心疼地看着她，指尖抚摸她被磕到淤青的手肘，“肉垫应该由我来当，毕竟我不会疼。”

维多利亚捉住她的手，严肃道：“我想我们应该讨论过这个问题了。……啊，这让我想起了一件事。”她们保持着现在的姿势，似乎谁也没打算起来，“蔡司庄园里也有属于我的大衣柜，我小时候每次听到了鬼故事，或者挨了批评就会躲在里面。这可真奇怪，这样的封闭空间根本不能扫除人的不安，其实只会越来越害怕，不是吗？”

“毕竟鬼故事里的鬼魂也很喜欢衣柜。”

“……你他妈真不懂安慰人。”

“你把衣服全脱了，我换种方式安慰你。”

维多利亚给自己脱衣服时总是怀揣着不安与紧张。

“我……我这段时间没有锻炼，可能会有小肚子什么的……而且……”

麦克斯打断她：“Tori，你没有必要每次都这样。你知道我有多爱你。”

“我没有那份信心，麦克斯。我甚至不会在母亲面前脱光自己的衣服，我必须时刻保持最好的状态……”

“没关系，”麦克斯的眸子撞进维多利亚的失措里，“你在我心目中，永远都是最完美的。”

“真的吗？”她瞪圆了眼睛问。

“真的。”麦克斯坚定地说，“就算你不化妆、不修边幅、变成了大胖子，我的照相机也会一直将你当做宝物而拍照，直到永远。”

维多利亚泪光闪烁地看着她，又笑了起来：“你都说到这份上了，我再慢一点，相机麦克斯恐怕就要没电了。”

“不，你慢一点也好，我正在望着你充电。”

维多利亚缓缓地脱下自己的衣服，先是临时睡袍，然后是内裤，麦克斯确实在她身上得到了充足的电量。她忍不住把维多利亚压倒，接着吻了她的嘴角，吻了她的眉心，吻了她的鼻头。麦克斯忽然建议回到床上去，维多利亚却不愿意。

“在这里？你确定吗？你的衣服会……弄脏的……”

“确实会。”维多利亚看了地上散落的衣服一眼，又把视线放回了麦克斯身上，“不过还会有新的。”

由浅而深的喘息声与接吻声交织成一片乐章。维多利亚的手不停地在麦克斯身上抚摸，游走，偶尔用力过度，像是想将她嵌入自己的皮肤一般深刻。麦克斯也不甘示弱，论思念，她早已将此编织成网，把维多利亚禁锢在里面。她用膝盖撑开她的双腿，碰触到滑腻湿润的私处，轻轻摩擦起来。维多利亚忘情地扭动腰肢，尽可能贴近麦克斯的膝盖，让那份情欲更加剧烈而深入。她的手不知不觉伸进了麦克斯的内裤里，能演奏动听钢琴曲的手指异常灵活，只是稍稍触摸搅动一会，津液便浸湿了内裤。

“哦……麦克斯……你不是很能坚持的吗？”

“看到你的时候……啊嗯……我就、坚持不住了，不然你以为……我为什么要醒着？”

“天哪。麦克辛恩……啊！”

麦克斯更加用力地摩挲她的私处，咬住她的乳头，“又叫错了。”她坏笑道。

维多利亚哪能让她那么嚣张，手指在麦克斯的私处外搓揉了一会，用两根向上弯曲，插入了她的小穴里。麦克斯发出满足的呻吟，她也将手从膝盖的缝隙钻了进去，毫不客气地进到了维多利亚的身体里。

她们的意识也变得瘫软，肌肤之间的触碰让她们难以呼吸。娇喘与抽动时发出的声音更是令人忘乎所以。

“嗯啊……麦克斯，我们这是……要来一场……比赛？”

“Tori……啊……你真的是什么都要比吗？”

俩人一上一下，偶尔拥吻，偶尔舔舐身体的某个部位，都在对方体内放肆地抽插着，似乎导致整个柜子都在晃动。

“该死……呜嗯……麦克斯……这样如何？”

“你会更……哈啊……等等、维多利亚……别……啊……”

麦克斯差点高潮，她挺住了，接下来她趴在维多利亚的肩头，含住她的耳垂，在她耳边发出令人失去神智的呻吟，她刻意叫得更加激烈。维多利亚听到整个神经都酥麻。

“麦克斯……不要……在我耳边……”

“你……不喜欢吗？”

维多利亚用提前到来的高潮回答了她。

“现在是谁坚持不住了？”麦克斯饶有兴味地问。

“你等着瞧。”维多利亚反身将她压在身下，然后抬起她的腿，用嘴解开麦克斯绑了结的内裤，覆盖上她的私处。

更衣室里的声音几乎半个夜晚都未间断过，安妮在门口叫了几声，自讨没趣后又失望地离开了。

 

 

“什么——？！两、两个月？”瑞秋差点把咖啡直接喷出来，“不！我的上帝，我现在毁约还来得及吗？”

“我这不卖后悔药。”麦克斯说，“拍摄期间，你可以跟我们住一间套房。”

瑞秋挑挑眉，莫名兴奋起来：“一间？”

站在窗边沉默了将近十分钟的维多利亚终于发话了：“不是一间房。”

“那多无趣。我们三个住在一起的话，可以玩点刺激的……枕头大战？”瑞秋说，维多利亚给了她一个标准白眼，瑞秋无视了，继而道，“两个月太久了，我不可能跟着你们的行程走。拍摄档期也有休息的日子，我要随时回纽约。不过你们放心，我这次不会无缘无故闹着玩了。”说罢，她还向麦克斯吐了吐舌头。

“你为什么非得赶回来？”麦克斯提出疑问。

接着，她难得看到瑞秋的脸上露出了愧疚的表情：“我有个人要照顾。”

紧锣密鼓的拍摄工作进行得很顺利，只要瑞秋愿意配合，MIT的摄影师们就能拿出最好的交代。她们需要跨越八个国家取景拍摄，麦克斯从小到大都没有出过国——很明显她也是全公司唯一一个没有的。她很开心，准备了一大箱相纸，然而行程排的太满了，直到她们到了德国，她才用了不到三盒的相纸，平常基本一天能用一盒。今天的拍摄工作也忙完了，瑞秋又飞回了纽约，她们也将会在后天前往最后一个国家。

明天可以休息一天，所以大部分同事都去参加小镇里举行的派对了，她精心打扮了一番，身着露出了整个背部的丝绸制的绿色长裙，独自一人呆在酒店餐厅里，静静地喝着咖啡，聆听着悠扬的音乐。半小时内已经有好几个人来搭讪了。

“女士，您介意我坐在这里吗？”一个好听的男声在她上方响起，麦克斯在心里叹了口气，抬起了头。这个男人看上去温文尔雅，还没等麦克斯发话，他又不好意思地道歉，“您在等人吧？”

麦克斯想起维多利亚跟着杰弗逊参加一个她没听说过的业界交流会去了。

“没有。我不介意。”

男人笑了，自我介绍他叫查尔斯，为了拍摄一些照片而进行旅游。

“您喜欢拍照吗？”他突然问道。

“喜欢。”

“那太好了！看来我们有共同话题了，女士。”男人说话风趣，为人彬彬有礼，还拿出了他手工制作的国家旅游路线，上面标记了一些知名风景地区。“如果您愿意的话，或许我们可以好好讨论一下？”他的话里藏有明显的意图，这是她今天面对了好几次相同情景下得出来的结论。

她刚想拒绝，一个如针一样尖锐的话声就在他们身旁响起：“行行好吧，先生。你这些网上查到的烂地方，根本没有几处可以去的。”

麦克斯惊喜地抬起头，是维多利亚——她穿着大红色的低胸长裙，乳沟若隐若现，性感极了——她紧蹙着眉，不耐烦地说：“感谢你陪我的女朋友打发时间，现在，如果没有什么事的话，你可以走了。”

查尔斯离开后，维多利亚特地让人换了一张他没坐过的椅子。

“第几个？”

“四个。”

“比我好一些，我翻倍了。”

麦克斯撑着脑袋笑看着她：“所以这就是你迟到的原因？我以为你不回来了。”

“我们约好了今天要跳一支舞的。为此我推掉了好几个工作上的邀约。”

“原则上我不跳舞，维多利亚。”麦克斯说，在餐厅刻意调节的幽暗灯光里，她眼底的蓝色有些缥缈，“但我却很难对你说‘不’。”

维多利亚的心被她搅得一团乱，她静止不动了一会，牵起了麦克斯的手，在她手背上落下一个吻。麦克斯察觉到已经有人在注意她们了，她担忧地说：“我有些害怕。”

“什么？”

“跳错舞步。”

维多利亚握住了她的双手，展露出她最自信的笑容。

“跟着我，不会出任何差错的。”

麦克斯感到她故意凑近了自己，她的鼻息喷到了脸上，晕染成了红色。

“你那次发了相当火爆的照片给我，那也叫不出差错？”

维多利亚眉毛颤了颤，尽力维持着表情，嘴贴上麦克斯的耳边：“等我回去，我要杀了你。”

麦克斯笑而不语，任由维多利亚领着她来到了台阶下的舞池。此刻只有她们俩人占据了这个宽敞的地方，伴随着乐队开始演奏的熟悉的乐声。

俩人相互搂着，缓慢起舞。

“Tori……太多人盯着看了，我有点不好意思。”

“你看着我。”维多利亚说，耐心地等着麦克斯与她的视线交汇，她笑着，柔声道，“看着我就够了，麦克辛恩。现在，我是你的一切。”

乐声领导着她的心跳，维多利亚牵引着她的所有。

仿佛她们回到了维多利亚的时代，那个内心怀揣着巨大的不安，时刻警惕他人的女王，最终在最心爱的人面前卸下了所有防备，使她也拥有了可以依靠的人。

有了她的存在，女王便拥有了在时间长河下月光所铸造的盔甲——而她在未知的艳阳下——再也不会被任何东西摧毁。


	15. RIN

“嘿，麦克斯。过来。”维多利亚向她招了招手，让她走上台阶，带她来到一个特定的位置，“这里是我几年前为地理杂志拍摄的风景之一，当初就站在这儿拍的。比较容易体现整体感，你可以试试。”

“嗯……”麦克斯端起相机，在取景框里观察了一会，按下快门，说：“我很喜欢这里，不过我想拍拍其他角度。”

“当然可以，你有你的风格。”维多利亚说，建议与她交换相机，“你的老古董借我用用？”

麦克斯取下了包：“相纸剩下不多了，剩余的都在里面，你带上我的包吧。”维多利亚微微欠身，让麦克斯把她的包挂在自己身上。

“说实话，习惯了用单反，现在换上一次只能拍八张的相机，感觉每张照片都更加珍贵了。首先……”维多利亚举起相机，拍了一张正端着单反拍摄自己的麦克斯。

“显像需要多久？”

“十分钟左右，注意相纸刚取出来时不能照到光。”

“这么讲究？”

“毕竟是老古董嘛。”

麦克斯跑到各种地方拍了一圈回来，维多利亚刚拍完几盒相纸，正坐在火堆旁取暖。麦克斯再次拍了张搓着双手的维多利亚，检视起桌面上的相纸，不由得感叹：“天哪，Tori，你到底是怎么用宝利来拍出那么棒的照片的？”

“因为我的女朋友分了点天赋给我。”维多利亚笑道，接着查看起麦克斯拍的东西，她翻了十几页后，说：“嘿，麦克斯。你有考虑过要专精一个领域吗？”

麦克斯刚用过的相机里有各种各样的东西：不规则的落叶、栖息在树枝上的小鸟、堆在一起的鹅卵石、成群结队的蚂蚁……

“老实说，没有考虑过。”她摸了摸脖子，“我可能比较优柔寡断，没办法放弃生活中遇见的每一样东西。景色、人物、动植物……就连偶尔闯祸弄坏了什么，第一念头也是拍下来。我想人的一生那么短暂，经历的东西十分有限，记忆也是。所以我要将这些保留在无限的载体里，更何况——拍照真的十分有趣。”

维多利亚握住了她冰冷的双手呵气，说：“这就是为什么你是麦克辛恩·考尔菲德。所以我的摄影家，你今天拍够了吗？”

麦克斯凝视着维多利亚，说：“我的眼睛还没拍够。”

“那你跟着我来，我想带你去一个地方。”维多利亚神秘地一笑。

她们来到国家公园的一座如仙境般的桥上，麦克斯几乎是下意识地想掏出相机，维多利亚制止了她。

“这里很美，对吗？”

“对。”

“但我不允许你拍照，麦克斯。”她说，“因为接下来的每年我都会带你来几次。你只能用名为麦克斯的相机，记录这座桥上的我还有当时所发生的事情。”

麦克斯情不自禁地吻了她的眼睛：“我可以相信你吗？”

“我以蔡司家的名誉担保。我爱你，麦克斯，我想永远……”

俩人的电话突然同时响了，她们互相交换了一个眼神，麦克斯按住了她正欲接听电话的手：“把话说完，Tori.。”

维多利亚原本酝酿好的情绪，被电话这么一搅乱，变得有些不知所措。她像个宣示主权的小孩那样，满脸通红，浑身不由得发抖。

“我、呃……我想跟你共度……共度一生……”

虽然有些字不成句，她的话语却依旧坚定。

 

那通电话是关于瑞秋的。她没有赶回来德国拍摄，回到纽约之后便再也联络不上。在那之前的工作都进行得十分顺利，对新的宣传与新刊暂时没产生太多影响。媒体里知道瑞秋又失踪了的人也不多，不过他们都习以为常，干脆连报导都不做了。MIT的人也完全不当回事。全世界只有麦克斯还有保险公司派遣而来的调查员在乎这件事。

调查员是个亚裔男人，大家都称呼他为林。他挑染着银灰色头发，戴着一副厚重眼镜，即使放在人堆里也很容易找到。根据林的最新调查结果，瑞秋是在18日傍晚乘坐班机回到纽约的，开的是自己的车，暂未查出她的目的地是哪。车被停放在她家的停车场，她不在世界各地的任何一个住所里。私人电话也停机了，无法根据定位查出她的准确位置。人际圈子也调查了一番，没有发现可疑的人物。各种交通平台和护照出行记录都表明她没有再次出国，她本人应该还在纽约。

林表示需要见一见瑞秋的父母，维多利亚利用关系安排了一次会面，不过当天詹姆斯·安柏——也就是市长并不方便接待他们——迎接他们的是女佣，名为玛格丽。

玛格丽抱着托盘，说：“瑞秋小姐已经很久没回过本家了，詹姆斯先生和夫人也是。”

“市长那么忙，不回来也很正常。”维多利亚随意观赏了一下房子里的收藏品，品味十足，虽不是每件价值连城，却基本都是独一无二的。

“那夫人平常会去哪？”林喝了一口茶，问道。

在大众的眼里，安柏家是令所有人都艳羡的。詹姆斯会经常抽空带着夫人参加各种活动，偶尔提及瑞秋，他们也很自豪自己的女儿能够如此出色。家庭关系十分和睦。瑞秋本人倒不会与家人出席政治类的活动，不过偶尔会有人抓拍到一家三口在吃饭的场景。

“……夫人……她也挺忙的。”玛格丽明显话中有话，三人都听出来了，麦克斯率先提出了疑问。

“瑞秋和詹姆斯关系不太好吧？”

玛格丽的目光有些躲闪，却没有否认。林立即说：“玛格丽女士，如今瑞秋失踪一周了，而我之所以在调查，是因为这关乎到她的人身安全，我们有必要知道一切与她相关的事，这样我们才能帮到她。”

一旁的维多利亚反而先嗤之以鼻：“谁知道呢，说不定这又是她的一个恶劣玩笑。”

“Tori，你能不能不要拆台？”麦克斯掐了她一下。

维多利亚捉住麦克斯的手：“你怎么敢掐我！麦克斯，你……”

林咳嗽了两声打断了她们不分场合的打情骂俏。

玛格丽犹豫半晌，叹了口气说：“您说的没错，考尔菲德女士。小姐与她父母的关系一直都很差，很多东西都是表面做做样子，为了树立一个家庭和谐的假象。她每次回家都只会跟先生吵架，所以她干脆不再回来了。”

“您是否知道他们关系不好的缘由？”林追问道。

玛格丽摇了摇头，并说：“我想先生与夫人都已经知道小姐失踪了。但他们没有人问过。”

离开安柏家之后，维多利亚怎么想都有蹊跷：“瑞秋真可悲，要是我失踪了，蔡司家非得把地底都掀开来找我。哼，不过这也是她自找的。对了，麦克斯，你为什么知道安柏一家关系一直都是如履薄冰的？哪里来的情报？”

“我们是高中同学，我知道她不少事情。”

“什么？”维多利亚震惊地看着她，“你不是说你们关系不好吗？”

“确实不好，不过那天她喝醉了……”

“等一下。”维多利亚立刻将她拉到了一旁，林很无奈地拿出本子，记录起刚才的新情报，维多利亚蹙着眉头，看起来相当不高兴，“你从来没有跟我提过这件事，喝醉了？哈，行。然后呢？”

“这涉及到了她让我保密的原则，我不方便现在告诉你。”

“我认为这也涉及到了她的人身安全，你应该马上告诉我。”

“TORI……你是真心为瑞秋的人身安全着想，还是因为醋坛子打翻了？”

“你他妈开什么玩笑。我是谁？我怎么可能会吃醋？”

麦克斯看了眼周围，确认没有人在注意她们，迅速扯住维多利亚的衣领，在她脸上亲了一下。

“我会找机会跟你明说的，行吗？”

“……这次就饶了你。”

林面无表情，心里想他到底是来干嘛的。

又过了大半周，麦克斯因为MIT新刊的前期工作而忙得焦头烂额，加上偶尔会和林去寻找瑞秋的下落，基本没有睡过好觉。瑞秋的失踪是家常便饭，连杰弗逊先生都说等一段时间她就会自己回来的，没必要那么操心。新的杂志在这个月就要开发布会了，最理想的状态是带上瑞秋一起。麦克斯查看了下满满的日程表。下个月的月历有一处画了红圈，这个圈意味着，维多利亚会在那天正式离开MIT。失落之余，她揉了揉酸痛的双眼，打起精神继续处理工作。今天也有很多人在加班，偶尔会有人来找她审核一些问题，几乎都默认了她就是下一任总监。久而久之，大家也承认了麦克斯这个人的工作能力。她处理问题的效率无人能及，她就像一个超人，因此她甚至在MIT里获得了第一个代号——超级麦克斯。

顺带一提，维多利亚的第一个代号是“女魔头”。

麦克斯倒了杯水回来，办公室只剩下她一个人了，半小时前她让助理艾丽萨先回家了。

嘿，林。瑞秋那边有什么新线索吗？:(

没有，有的话马上通知你。

我在新闻上看到有人报道了其他女孩的失踪案，据说打捞到一具尸体正在确认身份。

她会没事的。那不是瑞秋。

麦克斯还没传完信息，手机因没电关机了。她起身舒展了一下身体，坐在桌上环顾起空荡的办公室。这几个月以来，她从懵懂无知到熟悉这里的一切，比普通员工快得多，这一切多亏了维多利亚和杰弗逊的培养。她很喜欢这个公司，喜欢由维多利亚一手打造的王国，现在这个王国正处于鼎盛期，她必须掌控好，所以她得尽快找到瑞秋。又过了将近一个小时，麦克斯打印完最后一份文件，将其钉在一起，电梯突然传来了动静，她急忙站起来一看。有个身影从走廊往这边走来。是清洁工塞缪尔吗？

那个人看到了麦克斯，震惊道：“麦克斯！你怎么还在加班？”

“杰弗逊先生不也是吗？”

“哈哈哈哈，我其实下班了。忘了点东西回来拿。”

麦克斯与他寒暄了几句，他嘱咐麦克斯不要过于操劳，早点回去休息。杰弗逊从自己的办公室拿了个红色文件夹向麦克斯扬了扬——那是瑞秋的摄影资料——他说明天需要拿给理事会的人看看。就在这时，他注意到麦克斯的手流血了：“哦！麦克斯，你的手受伤了！”

麦克斯这才察觉到是真的受伤了，应该是刚才用订书机的时候不小心弄到的。看着麦克斯若无其事地处理起伤口，杰弗逊说：“……痛觉缺失症，很麻烦吧？”他的疑问不带任何情绪。麦克斯表示自己已经习惯了，杰弗逊拍了拍她的肩膀，说：“麦克斯，你很不容易。年纪那么小，我就擅自把公司的重担都压在你身上。不过，那也是因为你真的很与众不同。所以你要是遇到了什么困难——就算是私人的事也好——需要我帮助的话尽管说。不要总是一个人扛着，明白吗？”

“好，我会的。谢谢你，杰弗逊先生。”

 

 

维多利亚心急如焚地乘上了公司的电梯——大半夜了，麦克斯联系不上——她第一次觉得电梯上升居然有那么慢，她在手表和跳动的楼层显示器之间来回看了足足十次，终于来到了办公室所在的楼层。

“麦克斯，你还在吗？”她边走边问。麦克斯的办公桌还亮着灯，可是她人并不在那里。她十分焦急，噢，不！万一麦克斯出了什么事该怎么办！？她最终在总监办公室的沙发上发现了麦克斯，她睡着了。维多利亚松了口气，轻轻地摇了下麦克斯的肩膀，她睡得很沉，没有醒过来。维多利亚便小心翼翼地将她横抱了起来，离开了办公室。麦克斯比她上一次这么抱着的时候，又轻了很多，维多利亚心疼之余，考虑起她或许需要聘请一位营养师。

她们来到电梯口时，麦克斯才幽幽地醒了过来，她睡眼朦胧之间，看到了维多利亚紧绷的下巴，以为自己在做梦：“Tori……你怎么……”

“我来接你。“维多利亚踏进了电梯里，用语音操控电梯下去停车场，她低头看着麦克斯，“要是你睡醒了，就下来跟我一起回去。”

麦克斯马上伸出双手环住她的脖颈，将头靠在她肩上：“再抱一会，行吗？再抱一会我再下来。你体力好，应该不会嫌我重。”

“瞧，今天太阳打从西边出来了，我家古板的考尔菲德居然跟我撒娇了。”维多利亚宠溺地笑了起来，将她搂得更紧了。

回到家后，安妮出来迎接她们，维多利亚让它安静一下，它便坐在门边摇头摆尾，不叫喊。她吻了吻麦克斯的眼角，说：“麦克斯，去洗个澡吧？”

“……你帮我洗。”麦克斯咕哝道。

“你又不是安妮。”维多利亚嘴上这么抱怨着，还是带着她来到浴室，并给麦克斯的手机充上了电。她身上的伤疤经过各种处理消淡了许多，有些基本看不见了。安妮在浴室门口巴巴地看着维多利亚帮麦克斯洗头，不敢踏进来。

“你也要一起洗吗？”维多利亚问。

安妮“汪”了一声就跑走了。

麦克斯的头发很细软，和安妮的还真有点像。

“你该不会把我当做安妮了吗？”麦克斯突然往她怀里一躺，弄湿了她的衣服。

“嘿，考尔菲德！我这身衣服很贵的！”

“糟糕！是我不好！”

洗完澡后，维多利亚还贴心地帮她吹了头发，麦克斯猛地缩了一下脖子：“好烫啊！你该不会把我头发吹焦了吧？？”

“呃……”维多利亚把吹风机扔到一边，看着麦克斯的发尾，“这不能怪我，麦克辛恩。我从来没有这样照顾过人。”

“所以你还有理了？”麦克斯问，一下子将她扑倒在床上。

“你今天该不会想在公司过夜吧？”

“我是不小心睡着的。”

“你已经很辛苦了，明天早上就不要去上班了。”

“总监，你这样滥用职权给下属放假没问题吗？”

维多利亚笑而不语，从柜子里掏出了一些让麦克斯瞪目结舌的东西：“因为我今晚不打算让你下床。”

“Tori，别闹了。我还有很多工作，以及瑞秋的事……”

“别跟我提那个婊子。我都说了她只是在玩，你现在就不能专心只看着我吗？”

她有些生气，把麦克斯双手扣上还不够，连双脚也扣上了。

“可是……”无法动弹的麦克斯感到全身疲惫，眼皮也有千斤重，“我很累，Tori，你让我……唔啊……”

维多利亚已经含住了她的乳头轻加舔舐，酥麻的快感迅速蔓延麦克斯的全身，她扭动着身子想要挣开维多利亚的束缚，维多利亚又将项圈戴在了麦克斯的脖颈上，扯住它与对方接吻。

麦克斯的接吻技巧进步不少，这都是维多利亚的功劳。

“Tori……等等，你慢一点……”麦克斯也很快进入了状态，她害怕这种无法自由行动的状态，但也因此变得更加敏感。维多利亚不打算做足前戏，她垂涎麦克斯很多天了，她埋头进麦克斯张开的双腿之间，快速地舔舐着她的私处。就在俩人都很忘我的时候，麦克斯的手机突然响了起来，把她们都吓了一跳。

“不要去接。”

维多利亚说，接着压上她的身体，将手指探进麦克斯的里面。

“我……嗯啊！”

手机又响了第二次，这个铃声听得维多利亚十分不耐烦，直到第三次，维多利亚才抽出手指——麦克斯浑身哆嗦了一下——过去想要将手机扔掉，麦克斯猛然问道：“是林的电话吗？”

“是又怎样？”

“给我吧，可能他有瑞秋的新线索了。”

维多利亚愣住了：“你他妈认真的吗？在我们做爱的时候你要接电话，为了瑞秋？”

“Tori，我……我跟你讲了很多次了，我相信她这次失踪绝对不是开玩笑。我只希望她不要出事。”

她死死地盯着浑身赤裸的麦克斯，那上面还残留着一些她刚才舔过的痕迹，而她现在就要解开束缚去接听电话。维多利亚深吸了一口气，把手机丢给了她，帮她将身上的道具都取下来。并冷声问道：“如果他说找到了线索，并且让你马上过去，你也会去，不是吗？”

“Tori，我……”

麦克斯想要抱住她，维多利亚却避开了，她依然没有看向麦克斯：“你去吧。换一部有电的手机，不要再让我找不到你。”

麦克斯飞速地在她脸上亲了一下，过了十分钟，她真的再次离开了。维多利亚坐在床头发怔了许久，来到收藏室内打开了一个柜子。她拿出一个十分精美的盒子，里面躺着一枚价值不菲的戒指。安妮无声地来到她身边吠了一声，维多利亚手一抖，盒子跌落在地上，戒指不知道滚到哪里去了。

她手撑着额头，叹息道：“你他妈在跟我开什么玩笑……”


	16. CHAPTER 16 GO AWAY

麦克斯驾驶着维多利亚的跑车疾驰在马路上，途中有些男人故意贴近她招摇的敞篷车，对她吹起口哨。维多利亚也许蛮享受这种事情的，但她只感到心烦，于是加快了车速抵达了林所在的地点。

“嘿，林！什么事那么急？”

“我查到了非常有趣的事情。”

麦克斯跟着他来到医院后门，林倚靠在门边，拿出自己的记事本说：“首先，我调查了一些失踪人口的信息：有一个和瑞秋年纪相仿的女孩在三个月前失踪了，直到最近才找到她的下落。我是指，尸体。你应该在报纸上看到过新闻，发现地点是在一个巨型垃圾场。这个女孩生前遭受了各种肉体上的虐待，全身上下伤口不计其数，并没有性侵的痕迹。推测死了至少半个月，很有可能是凶手囚禁了她，最近才将她处理掉。目前警方还在立案调查中。这之后，他们又发现了几具同样状态的尸体。报导被高层封杀了，不过纸包不住火，社会恐慌是难免的了……所以，听着，麦克斯。我假设瑞秋遭遇了绑架，但没有任何绑架犯的勒索信息，我推测，也许……呃，毕竟我们镇里可能存在一个连环杀人犯。”

麦克斯不置一词。

“除此之外，我还有个小情报。有个小记者联系了我，说是她之前拍到MIT总经理和瑞秋一起出入的照片想要做文章，可惜她的老板认为他们只是在商量合作的事情，没有报道的价值。我循着有限的资源调查了一下，九月二十号的晚上他们预约了一家餐厅，人却没有到。我又想起你说过，在为期两个月的拍摄档期时，瑞秋会不定期回纽约一趟，原话是为了‘照顾某人’。不是私生子就是亲朋好友吧。最后，我查到了这家医院。”

“林，你真的只是一个保险公司的调查员？”

“我有我的渠道，接下来才是重头戏。”林掏出手机，上面有一张瑞秋被偷拍到的照片，“我利用私人关系和买通情报，发现在20号当晚，有一个人因车祸被送到这家医院。送伤者来的是一个路人，听说司机肇事逃逸了。事故发生地段的监控也坏掉了，怎么会有那么巧合的事呢？所以我的设想是——当天晚上，瑞秋或者你们公司的总经理——杰弗逊撞伤了人，俩人都是有头有脸的人物，然后……”

麦克斯思索片刻，问：“这个假设有更有力的证据吗？”

“人是不是他们俩其中之一撞的，我不敢断言。但是，瑞秋动用了私人账号承担了对方的医疗和后续康复费用。而且会定期造访，这一点我是从院长口中知道的。没有什么秘密是钱买不通的。不过价格已经在保险赔偿范围外了，但你还有蔡司，不是吗？”

林刚说完，后门被打开了，一个护士蹑手蹑脚地走了出来，让他们安静点跟着她走。

“咱们只有十分钟时间去看看这位病人。”

麦克斯有所顾虑：“你确定对方会说出真相？”

“放心，她不会回答你的任何问题的。”

“什么？”

“因为她被撞成了植物人。”

他们来到了一间高级病房，护士站在门口望风。据说病人没有家属，朋友也不多，是一个健身教练。麦克斯望着病床上的人，她有一头浅棕色的短发，看上去是个干练的女士。如果不是提前知道她是植物人，麦克斯会以为她仅仅是睡着了。

“所以，你有什么想法？”离开医院后，林问。

麦克斯的双手颤抖了起来：“我们必须赶快找到瑞秋。”

 

 

“嘿，维多利亚，你现在有空吗？”

“我接了你的电话就证明有。”

电话那头的人笑了一会，说：“你之前让我传到月亮上的东西已经搞定了，说真的，你那么大费周章做什么？我不是很懂你们有钱人的玩法。”

“既然不懂就不需要懂。钱我会在今天之内打到你账上。”

“谢了，蔡司！跟你合作真愉快！”

维多利亚盯着电脑屏幕发呆，麦克斯这几天基本没回过家，她断定瑞秋遇到了危险，工作之余每天都早出晚归。警方由于近期的案件也开始重视了，但事到如今，她与大部分人都依然认为这只是瑞秋在闹着玩。维多利亚回到房间，卸妆时看到左边架子上的一个盒子——那是麦克斯送她的第一件礼物。

她还记得那天自己正在给麦克斯梳理头发，打算给她做一个新的造型，麦克斯百般无聊地坐着，维多利亚还在想什么发型适合她。麦克斯在梳妆台随意翻找着，被好奇宝宝上了身。

“你有多动症吗，麦克斯？就这么喜欢乱翻东西？”

“你也偷看了我的日记本啊，Tori。”

“……当我没说。”

麦克斯发出一阵窃笑，注意到了那个盒子：“嘿，这个……不是很久前我送你的指甲油吗？”

维多利亚不屑地说：“你这种商城货会弄伤我的宝贵指甲。我怎么可能会用？”

麦克斯意味深长地“嗯——”了一声，然后仰起头看向她：“实话实说。不然今天你别想碰我。”

“见鬼，麦克斯。”维多利亚捧着她的脸，口气不太友善，“你怎么敢威胁我？”

麦克斯逃过了她的魔爪，理所当然道：“这不是总监惯用的手段吗？”

维多利亚再次被她呛到哑口无言。

“为什么不用？那可是花了我半个多月的工资买的。”

“拜托，别用这种表情看着我——我说实话就是了！”

维多利亚把她的头扭向镜子，却不知道这个角度麦克斯也能看见她微红的脸颊，一向高傲的女王咕哝了一句。

“我就是……有点舍不得用。”

大部分东西对蔡司而言不过是消耗品，而麦克斯给予的一切都是无价的。

她叹了口气，把盒子放回了原位。

维多利亚今天来公司时，无视了跟她打招呼的麦克斯，过一会又觉得自己这样做太小气了。事实上，维多利亚总监本来也不会跟任何员工打招呼。办公室里坐着等候已久的内森，他们之间从来不寒暄，内森直接了当地问：“所以，告诉我，你之前说的话都是认真的吗？”

“我们几乎出生的时候就变成了‘连体婴’，你知道我的意思。况且这是最好的选择。”

“对。我也这么认为。但是你家麦克斯，恐怕没有那么好应付吧？”

维多利亚环着胸来到落地窗面前，俯瞰着眼前的各种高楼大厦，还有倒映在窗前的自己。

“她会理解我的。”

“你确定吗？”

“够了，内森。我跟她的事不需要你来指手画脚，你处理好自己的事就好了。要是又捅出什么篓子，我可不打算帮你。”

“哇哦，维多利亚。你有没有发现，你最近对我太冷淡了？小时候你可是把我当弟弟哄的。”内森故作遗憾地说。维多利亚没有哼声，内森想要一个告别之吻，维多利亚避开了。内森很诧异：“嘿，不会吧？一个简单的社交礼仪你都要拒绝我？”

“你他妈屁事真多，内森。”维多利亚瞪了他一眼，不耐烦地吻了他脸颊一下。

刚推开门的麦克斯正巧看到了这一幕，维多利亚强忍着把内森推开的冲动——这样做更像在心虚——努力用平淡的语调说：“那我就不送你了，合作的事下次见面再谈。”

“回头见。”内森说着，来到麦克斯跟前，小声地问，“你到底是怎么把维多利亚弄得服服帖帖的，最好教教我。”

麦克斯也无视了他，内森自讨没趣地离开了办公室，门外还能听到很多女孩子朝他献殷勤的声音。“刚才那只是社交礼仪——”维多利亚说，她认为麦克斯的脸上不带表情是对她的不尊重，对她们关系的不尊重，刻意提到，“——与之前瑞秋亲你的意图不一样。”

麦克斯有点莫名奇妙：“我知道。我不会介意的。但你为什么要提起瑞秋？”

“难道最近不是你一直在提起她吗？她每次失踪总是令你费尽心思，不辛苦吗？”维多利亚脱口而出。

麦克斯终于簇起了眉头，藏在背后的手微微使力，她握着一个小巧的盒子。

“她是MIT的首席模特，合同上白纸黑字写得很清楚，公司要对她负责任，我站在公司的角度对她费尽心思，有什么不对吗？”

“如果只是这样，你也操心过度了。麦克辛恩。瑞秋只是在玩你。像她平常那样。我在签约前就警告过你，要是没有把握控制她，就不要与她签约。”她的声音渐渐升高，肩膀微弱地颤抖起来，“何况现在有警察帮忙了，再不济你还有一个调查员。你应该把重心转移回工作上和休息上来。”

“我尽量在调整，Tori。她这次是真的出事了，我敢断定。”

“告诉我，麦克斯。”维多利亚双手放在桌子上交握在一起，她心烦意乱，内森的话语和麦克斯此刻的辩解让她感到无比乏力，“这与你跟她之间的秘密有关吗？”

麦克斯走向前，忧虑地看着她：“Tori……你为什么突然那么生气？我会找机会告诉你她的事情的。”

“现在就是那个机会。”

麦克斯犹豫道：“不，你现在正在气头上，我不会在你过激的时候跟你讨论那么重要的事情，你先冷静……”

“我他妈很冷静！”她忍不住站了起来，瞪着麦克斯，“哦。冷静，好吧。你让我冷静？行行好吧，麦克斯。你他妈是我的女朋友，但是最近你一整天到晚都在围着瑞秋打转，你让我怎么不去怀疑你和她以前没有关系？”

麦克斯被她的怒吼吓到浑身颤抖了一下，过了一会，她才柔声道：“真正让你生气的不是这个原因，维多利亚。”

“没有别的原因了。”

“……你从法国回来之后，似乎总有话想跟我说，却因为瑞秋的事而一直在耽误。”麦克斯说，“事实上，我有好几次想要问你，但……我又怕提及让你不开心的事情，所以拖到了现在。你不说，我也没有问过。”

维多利亚发出一声冷笑：“是又怎样，你有在乎过吗？”

“Tori，我……”麦克斯向前一步想要握住她的手。维多利亚立即缩了回来，指了指门口。

“出去吧，麦克斯，我今天不想再看到你了。”

麦克斯的手悬在了半空中，她几乎是瞬间红透了眼眶：“你在赶我出去？”

“非要我说的那么明白吗？！”维多利亚以同样通红的眼眶看向她，“给我滚出去！马上消失在我的视线里！”

麦克斯离开了，她关门的时候并没有把门当做出气筒，而是比以往更加小心地关上了。


	17. INSURANCE

安妮兴奋地摇着尾巴转圈，麦克斯走到哪它就跟到哪。她把衣服胡乱塞进行李箱里，用力压着箱子拉上拉链。安妮衔住她的裤脚，发出呜鸣声。麦克斯摸了摸它的脑袋：“我没打算带你去玩啦。”动物无法理解人类的语言，她说话时语气很温和，安妮听着更加兴奋了，它吠了几声，跑出房间把狗绳叼了过来。看着安妮期待的模样，麦克斯想起了她和维多利亚偶尔会亲自带安妮在小区的公园里散步的情景。她面色阴郁地来到门口，安妮不肯善罢甘休，追着她嚷嚷。

“坐着，不许动了。”她厉声道，安妮无辜地叫了声，坐在原地不敢动了。

麦克斯离开了维多利亚的家，她拖着行李箱漫无目的地行走在街上，掏出了包中准备已久的一份礼物。

冷静一点，麦克斯。不要冲动，就算送不出去了，你可以拿回去退货换一些相纸。又不是世界末日到了，你没必要那么伤心。她看着印着复杂图腾样式的包装盒，鼻子感到一阵酸涩，她开始用模糊的视线寻找起一个垃圾桶。

 

维多利亚抓狂般揉乱了她的头发——什么鬼！？我他妈刚才做了什么？

她一吼完就后悔了，碍着那点可悲的自尊心，她并没有挽留麦克斯。你不能……你不能对麦克斯发脾气，这根本不是她的错。去道歉吧，马上。于是她去了趟相机专卖店，挑选了一部新款相机——麦克斯之前在杂志上画了圈——接着对着她的小镜子练习了很久的表情，酝酿些道歉用的措辞。至少一个小时。她不敢打电话给麦克斯，她猜她可能回家了。她在驱车赶往回家的路上，沉思着——麦克斯似乎永远不会冲动。天杀的，麦克斯。有时候我怀疑你可能是一个机器人，结构里含有过滤情绪的零件，如果真的有，希望你给我也安装一个。我就不用像现在一样后悔了——她加快了车速。

维多利亚的恋爱经验很丰富，她看人的品味一直都很好，不过麦克斯是她第一次与女性恋爱。而这次也是她第一次理解了“共度一生”的意义。

她从小就被人当做公主一样对待，久而久之她便习惯了被人高高捧在天上的感觉。所以该怎么温柔对待一个人，她还得从各种人、各种事上学习。现在的她，只知道把自己认为最有用的东西送给麦克斯。房子、车子、权势……这些能让普通人为之癫狂的东西。然而麦克斯总是令人捉摸不透，当维多利亚以为自己很了解她的时候，她却变成了更深的一层谜。她偶尔很物欲化，一台3D打印机能让她唯自己马首是瞻。偶尔又很无欲，仿佛所有东西在她的眼里都一文不值。

麦克斯深爱着维多利亚——只有这一点，是无需质疑的。

维多利亚回到家，安妮还蹲在门口，她冲着房里喊道：“麦克斯！你在家吗？”她在几个房间都没找到麦克斯，楼上楼下都没有，她也不在庭院或者泳池……回想到安妮不会无缘无故蹲在门边一动不动……等等……不会吧？她冲到了衣帽间——麦克斯拿走了她的一些衣服。

维多利亚扶着额头，感到世界末日恐怕来临了：“你他妈一定是在跟我开玩笑……”

麦克斯不接她的电话，她开了自己速度最快的车，插钥匙的时候连手都是颤抖的。哦，麦克斯。你是认真的吗？她觉得天昏地暗，踩下油门冲出了小区。她在麦克斯几个常去的地点搜寻了一遍无果，心里更慌了。

“天哪！我的天哪！麦克斯，我只是让你离开办公室而已啊！”她喃喃自语道，接着戴上耳机拨通了凯特的电话。

“哈喽，维多利亚？怎么了，麦克斯又生病了？”

“她没事。不对，她有事。她……她跟我吵架之后离家出走了，我想……我想问问你可能知道她会去哪里吗？”

“没有……呃，你是说麦克斯气到离家出走了？”

“对，不要让我重复第二遍。如果她有找你，请你马上联系我。我担心她会出事。”

“麦克斯懂得照顾自己的。不过你也真有本事，能把麦克斯气成那样，除了瑞秋也只有你了。”

“他妈的少给我提那个婊子！……抱歉，凯特，我现在……你别调侃我了，行吗？当我求你了？”

凯特叹了口气，说：“你先冷静一点。她不会走太远的。麦克斯在纽约没多少朋友，除了我，你是最接近她的人，你想想她可能会去哪？”维多利亚准备挂的时候，她又补充道，“我想她不会依靠任何人。”

凯特说的没错，麦克斯在纽约认识的人并不多，但她习惯隐瞒事情，连凯特都不知道我们俩吵架的话，其他人就更不知道了。她现在是独自一人，八成是入住了某家酒店。该死的，有什么方法能把全镇的酒店入住名单调出来？维多利亚在手机里搜寻着通讯录，滑到了名为“山姆大叔”的名片上，她转念一想——不，等等。麦克斯能去的酒店，不就只有那一家吗？

她来到了那家旅馆，今天的前台没有换人，依旧是之前那一个。名牌上写着“斯蒂芬”，好吧，这种小旅馆估计也只有一个营业人员。她冲上前，问：“我想找考尔菲德。”

斯蒂芬抬抬下巴指了指，一个贴着“绝不会透露顾客行踪”的宗旨牌立在那里。”维多利亚“啧”了一声，掏出钱包：“这是我现在所有的现金。告诉我她在不在。”

没想到斯蒂芬笑嘻嘻地把钱推回给了她：“您之前还说你们不是朋友。”

“我们不仅仅是朋友。”

“哦。那该如何是好，有个住在3105的女士也给了我钱，让我不要告诉任何人她在哪。”

“那你为什么要说出来？”

“我也有谈过恋爱，女士。但是失败了。”她没有多说，把备用房卡拿了出来，“祝您好运。”

维多利亚刷了房卡进门，幸亏门没在里面锁上。她脱下鞋子，尽量不发出太大的声响。房内并没有人，从浴室里传来了水声。她理了理头发，站在了浴室门口轻轻敲了敲：“麦克斯。是我，维多利亚。”

水声停了。

斯蒂芬百般无聊地打着哈欠，复查起入住人员的名单。

哦，糟糕。

考尔菲德的门牌号是3106。

3105传来一阵熟悉的尖叫，麦克斯吓了一跳，连忙推开门走了出去。看到维多利亚鞋都没穿从隔壁房冲了出来，然后猛地把门关上。她怒气冲冲，估计又有谁惹恼了她。维多利亚猛地一转身，见麦克斯倚靠在门栏上，面无表情地看着她。

她们对视了将近半分钟，麦克斯问：“所以你来这里，并不是为了找我？”

维多利亚又慌了，她急忙走向前：“不是的。是。不对……我、我就是来找你。”

“那你为什么跑到别的女人的房间去了？”

“这是误会。”

“什么误会？”

维多利亚一时半会说不出话，麦克斯也不继续呆在外面，回到了房间里。维多利亚想解释给她听，但现在大部分言语都是多余的，她仅存的一丝尊严离开了现场，她低下了头，说：“对不起，麦克斯。”

一阵静默后，麦克斯问：“你到底要不要进来？”

麦克斯倒了杯水给维多利亚，不知道为什么，她直到现在也还在发抖，麦克斯反而有些心疼她，但没有做其他举动。维多利亚小心地坐在她身边，低垂着眼帘，说：“我本来……还打算找几个蔡司家熟悉的警察帮忙，调查个监控录像，寻找附近所有的旅馆……”

“……你要是早点动用蔡司家的资源，我们也许已经找到瑞秋了。”

“麦克斯。老实说，我依然认为她只是在玩。不过我现在愿意利用蔡司家的一切去找她。”

“为什么？”

维多利亚终于看向了她，绿眼睛颤动着，说：“因为我相信你。”

麦克斯说：“……Tori，或许我真的是一个怪胎。我其实并没有生气，我想要的也不是你的道歉。只是……”她顿了一会，将手放在维多利亚的手背上，“我对你而言重要吗？”

维多利亚用力地点了点头。

“那你就不要把气洒在我身上，不论背后有什么原因。我希望你能跟我好好聊聊，而不是像你今天做的那样。这……这真容易伤害到我，也伤害到你自己。”麦克斯难过的表情让维多利亚看着心都碎了，她的手略微使力，声音变得更加低，“我、我一度以为我们要分手了。”

“我们不会因此分手的，”维多利亚马上说，紧握住她的手，“我们只是吵了一次架，这……这会使我们变成一对更加成熟的恋人。麦克斯。只要你肯原谅我。”

“那你学两声安妮叫，我就考虑跟你回家。”她说。

维多利亚愣愣地看着她，脸都憋红了。她注意到维多利亚的妆有点花，头发也很乱，双脚后跟似乎也磨破了皮。麦克斯轻轻地将脑袋靠在了维多利亚的肩膀上，说：“我逗你玩呢，Tori。事实上，我知道你有很多事情是我帮不上忙的……偶尔我觉得我可能再怎么努力都追不上你，但我很爱你，所以我想成为一个能与你并肩而行的人。总有一天。”

维多利亚用力地搂紧她，说：“你已经超越我了，麦克辛恩。”

你早就超越我了。

俩人情绪稳定后，麦克斯决定将瑞秋的事情告诉维多利亚。

 

 

那是她转学过来的第三个星期，她为了完成作业来到宿舍旁的树林里。麦克斯在引诱一只松鼠，准确的说是两只。她用了一些碎面包，等待树上的两只小家伙下来享受它们的美食。其中一只爬下来了，东看看、西看看，抓起了一块小面包。很好。她看见另外那只也准备下来了，麦克斯准备好了相机——就在快门按下之际，灌木丛里传来一阵骚动，将松鼠们吓跑了。

一个易拉罐滚落在了麦克斯脚下，是瑞秋·安柏，她有些不省人事地坐在那里，身上有大大小小的伤口。麦克斯走上前询问道：“你还好吗？”

“不怎么好。”她说着，突然哭了起来。麦克斯本来不想多管闲事，也不愿与瑞秋扯上太大的关系，在她身边总会有一堆麻烦事发生。不过她都哭成这样了……麦克斯叹着气，将她扶到了她的宿舍里。瑞秋开始断断续续地说一些话，不是很完整，但麦克斯大概理解了她哭成这样的原因。

原来在外人看来拥有完美家庭的瑞秋，一直生活在一个巨大的谎言里面。

“啊……说出来真的好。”瑞秋说，“我得出一个结论，谎言能回避很多东西。”

麦克斯漫不经心地抱着吉他，想了想，说：“毫无疑问是的。”

“我想见我的亲生母亲，所以……我避免不了与谎言和毒品打交道。”

麦克斯没有说话。不论她站在什么角度，她都有必要劝说瑞秋，然而她选择了沉默。

“麦克斯，忘了今天的事吧。不要告诉任何人，表面上，我始终还是那个瑞秋·安柏。”

麦克斯无意间瞥到了瑞秋受了伤的胳膊，不由得说了一句：“伤口疼吗？”

“你一提醒我就疼了，你有医疗包吗？”

“有，稍等一下。”

麦克斯看着瑞秋在医疗包里翻找着可以用的物品，忽然问道：“瑞秋，万一……有一天你走到了无法挽回的地步，不再有人帮助你的时候，你要怎么办？”

“你会帮我的，麦克斯。”瑞秋哭花了脸，冲着麦克斯咧开嘴笑了起来，“我向你承诺，只有你，我永远不会对你撒谎。所以……真的到了那一天……你会帮我吗？”

困惑、不解、莫名其妙涌上麦克斯的心头。

事实上，她根本就不了解瑞秋·安柏，她们也许在高中毕业后就不会有任何关联了。她搞不懂瑞秋此时的心理状态，就像她不理解疼痛一样。

她不打算去劝解，她想做什么就做什么。但她扯上了自己，一看就是麻烦事。良久，麦克斯接过她手上的消毒水，叹着气道：“我又不是保险公司的。”


	18. REWRITE THE STARS

“呃……我不好说，凯特。就是……嗯，我会不会太着急了？”麦克斯面露愁容，不停地用勺子搅拌着咖啡，坐立难安。坐在她对面的凯特吃了一口芝士蛋糕，再喝了口茶，耐心地等待她的下文。“但……你知道，那天在德国，维多利亚第一次给了我承诺。我想她是认真的。嘿，凯特，你有在听吗？”

“我在听。承诺对她而言并不容易，不是吗？”

“对。所以……我认为……现在是最好的时机。如果等太久，也许……我还没找到瑞秋，我不想……毕竟未来太多变数了……”她语无伦次地说着话。

“嘿，麦克斯。”凯特看着她忧郁的眼睛——麦克斯总是这样，习惯把事藏在心里，然后自己一个人解决。等她真的想要找人商量或者帮忙的时候，她就会变得优柔寡断，支支吾吾。聊了近十分钟，她都没有说到重点。于是凯特鼓励道，“听我说，你不要再质疑你自己了。你爱她，她也爱你。没有比这更让人有信心，更幸福的事了。”

麦克斯嘬了口咖啡，囫囵吞枣将剩余的蛋糕吃完，嘴角还沾了些碎屑，凯特指示了她一下，她没有会意。麦克斯做足了心理准备后，拿出了一个戒指盒推到了桌子的中央：“我想向她求婚。”

凯特差点把茶喷出来。

“哇哦……等等，什么？！这……这倒是出乎我意料了。你、你找我借了钱，加上至今的存款和每日英雄的奖金，就买了一个戒指？”凯特努力保持冷静，“你就不能挑……呃，稍微便宜点的吗？”

麦克斯反而激动地说：“不！不行！这可不是普通的戒指，这是……总之，我想说的是，维多利亚配得上最好的，不是吗？”

“行吧，如果你坚持这么说的话。”凯特耸耸肩，接过戒指盒，表面是个普通的浅白色盒子，凯特看不出与普通的饰品盒有什么区别，但据说连这盒子也是独一无二的。她小心翼翼地打开盒子，终于明白了这玩意为什么会那么贵。

“我突然……有点嫉妒维多利亚了。”

“你迟早也会找到更好的。”

“噢，不。麦克斯，你是最棒的恋爱对象，光是想象一下我就可以马上嫁给你了。”

“维多利亚也是吗？”

“我打赌她从看到你的第一眼就想把你绑回家。不过……”凯特欲言又止的时候，看到了有一辆眩目的橘色跑车停在马路对面，她抿了抿嘴，“瞧，你家女王陛下驾到了。”

麦克斯急忙收起了戒指：“凯特，拜托你先不要跟她说这件事，我、我想……我得好好准备一下。”

凯特点了点头。维多利亚进入咖啡店，径直朝这边走了过来，街上和店里的人都注意到了这个穿着红色风衣的女人，凯特理解麦克斯所言的“维多利亚配得上最好的”含义。她感叹道：“她刚从什么电影片场赶过来的吧？她就不知道低调两个字吗？”

“她知道。不过她适合与低调相反的词。”

“抱歉，我来晚了，会议拖了点时间。嗨，凯特。”维多利亚放下包，摘下墨镜坐在麦克斯身旁，吻了下她，“嘿，麦克斯。”然后看到她嘴角的蛋糕屑，边笑她不检点边用指腹蹭掉了。

“嗨，维多利亚。我们也刚来不久。”凯特突然看向了桌子上的墨镜。

“今天的体检结果怎么样？”

“一如往常。身体不错，没有什么值得注意的。就是多需要补充睡眠。”

“我都让你不需要亲自去找瑞秋了。”

“你认为她会发生什么事？”

维多利亚喝了一口麦克斯的咖啡——嗯，太甜了——然后说：“如果她是真的失踪了，那不会是什么好事。”

“……我只希望她能平安。”麦克斯说，“杰弗逊先生那边呢？林想和他谈下车祸的事。”

维多利亚摇头道：“他近期不晓得在忙什么。我已经请他一回到公司就来找我，我会再安排会面。”

三人聊了一会后，凯特回医院上班了，维多利亚眯着眼问：“我来的时候看到你和凯特神秘兮兮地藏起了什么东西，你有新的秘密要跟我分享吗？”

麦克斯笑了：“有，关于你的秘密。不过请允许我暂时保密。”

“我看你也藏不了多久。小嬉皮。”维多利亚说，“时间不早了，我们走吧。”

今天维多利亚邀请了一些人去酒吧，当做在她离开公司之前的一场送别会。大家都一边喝酒，一边对维多利亚说着什么。麦克斯则坐在角落喝果汁——全公司只有她不喝酒——眼光时不时瞥向维多利亚，她也看到了麦克斯，俩人对视了一会，相互移开了视线。麦克斯急忙喝了两口果汁，维多利亚则借故去了洗手间。交往好几个月了，她们依然不习惯在人多的地方接触到眼神，心跳加速，脸颊泛红，仔细一想——在她们尚未确认关系之前，也是这样的。

酒吧的音乐似乎也没那么讨厌了，维多利亚与众人在舞池里欢快地跳舞，麦克斯悄然来到她身边，学着她的姿势微微摆动着身体。维多利亚有意把她带到角落里去，她悄悄握住麦克斯的手，问：“考尔菲德，你就没有话想跟我说吗？”

“嗯……”麦克斯想了想，说，“来张自拍？”

维多利亚不可思议地笑了笑，拿出了手机，对准了她们俩的脸。她们的目光再次接触到了一起，这一次谁也没有移开。麦克斯在维多利亚按下快门的瞬间亲了她的脸颊。

俩人回到家后见时间还早，麦克斯便在书房继续整理自己的书本，维多利亚有很多她想拥有的摄影相关类藏书。麦克斯甚至明白了为什么贝儿在看到野兽的图书馆时会自愿留下来。维多利亚还特意整修了她的书房，换成了对称的格局，她允许麦克斯在属于自己的那部分按照自己的喜好布置。她和维多利亚的风格大相径庭，不过截然不同的装饰风格也颇有艺术感。

维多利亚从回到家里就一直通着电话，情绪激动时连法语都说了出来，语气很差。

安妮在一旁啃咬着什么东西，麦克斯原本以为是颗球，细看之下好像是个小盒子。

“嘿，安妮。你嘴里的是什么？”她安抚着它，让它松开嘴，盒子表面沾满了安妮的口水，麦克斯拿纸巾擦干净后，发现这是一个首饰盒。这种戒指盒在家里不少见，这是从化妆间叼出来的吧？可那边安妮应该进不去，可能是维多利亚拿出来忘记放回去了。她打开盒子一看，果然是一枚戒指。不过并不是维多利亚喜欢的那种款式，也不符合自己的尺寸——好吧，麦克斯，你不需要太失望。你也不会喜欢这样俗气的戒指的。维多利亚正好挂了电话，麦克斯问：“嘿！Tori，这戒指是哪里来的？”

“什么？噢，麦克斯，抱歉。我得马上出去一趟，今天可能不回家了。”她急忙穿上外套，麦克斯耸耸肩，找了一副手套给她戴上。

“那明天办公室见？”

“嗯，明天见。”

她们吻别后，麦克斯回到了书房，再次端详起这枚戒指。戒指的内侧好像雕刻了字，她仔细辨认了一会。忽然，她的手一抖，戒指滚落在地上，安妮以为她在跟自己玩，跑去叼了过来，又放回麦克斯的桌前。

 

 

内森在维多利亚的办公室内来回踱步，看模样很是烦躁：“你还得拖多久？你可别告诉我——你和考尔菲德那点破事还没处理完！？”

维多利亚点燃一根烟，也没给他好脸色：“别他妈再催了，我根本找不到机会跟她说。”

“哦，拜托！维多利亚，你不是没有找到机会，你只是没有勇气开口！”内森揭穿了她。

维多利亚看着指缝的烟渐渐燃烧，她吸了一口，才说：“你难道不怕吗？”

“我没有你那么矫情。”内森说。

维多利亚瞪了他一眼：“那你就给我闭嘴。然后滚出去，明天之前我会给你答复。”

“这是最后一次了，维多利亚。昨天凯瑟琳……”

“我知道，内森！我会处理的。”

内森离开后，维多利亚再次点燃了一根烟。

蔡司的事业是她烦心的原因之一，她的母亲凯瑟琳告知她，她的舅舅托马斯可能安排了人在维多利亚身边，为了不让她顺利地得到蔡司家。他什么事都可能做得出来。维多利亚看着徐徐上升的烟雾，她明白自己如果稍不注意，她就会像这缕烟一样散开，然后消失。所幸的是——她拥有麦克斯。然而为了巩固蔡司家新领主的地位，她必须与内森结婚。蔡司和普莱斯科特要是联手的话就会变得无坚不摧。当然，他们的出发点都是为了共同的利益，表面婚姻，为了与自己真正心爱的人在一起。

只不过，那将会是永远的秘密。

内森说得对，她确实没勇气跟麦克斯提这件事，即使她清楚麦克斯会换位思考，也会理解自己。她还在纠结的时候，电话响了，是杰弗逊。出于某种原因，她得亲自去一趟杰弗逊的办公室，她在麦克斯的桌前站了一会，她的桌子还是很凌乱。维多利亚想起自己刚上任总监的场景还历历在目，再过几天她就要离开了。很快，她的办公室就会属于麦克斯了。

她想象麦克斯坐在那个位置发号施令的模样，心里泛起一阵苦涩。

维多利亚来到杰弗逊的办公室里，单刀直入地问：“杰弗逊先生，九月二十号晚上你和瑞秋是不是发生了车祸？”杰弗逊先是很诧异，马上就平静了，他似乎对维多利亚知道这件事并不感到意外，“你没必要隐瞒，我只需要搞明白这件事，这对我们找到瑞秋有帮助。”

杰弗逊推了推眼镜，说：“那天晚上确实出了车祸，不过我只是负责收烂摊子的，也不算是瑞秋的错。”

“什么意思？”

“是内森撞的人。”

维多利亚回到办公室的时候大部分人都下班了，她在座位上苦苦思索，是内森？妈的，内森的秘密情人居然是瑞秋？！这个天杀的混蛋，长大后越来越像他不知天高地厚的父亲。我得马上找他问个清楚！她刚准备离开，麦克斯就推门进来了，她脸色很难看，维多利亚想要告诉她车祸的事：“麦克斯，我可能找到……”

“维多利亚。”

哦，不好。她叫了我名字，她肯定是不高兴了。于是维多利亚湿润了一下喉咙，问：“怎么了，脸色那么差？”

麦克斯从口袋里掏出了两个盒子，一个有点熟悉，一个比较陌生，麦克斯深吸了一口气，问：“你和内森订婚了，是吗？”天晓得为什么麦克斯在问这个问题的时候，声音还可以保持毫无起伏，就像在讨论公事一样。

维多利亚拿过内森给她的“求婚戒指”，很显然，现在并非是一个坦白的好时机，但这是最后一次机会。维多利亚心里却莫名平静。是时候了，永远都不会有一个正确的时机，因为这件事原本就不是正确的。她答道：“是的。麦克斯。”

当得到这个答案的时候，麦克斯的眼睛快速眨了好几下，她的身体有些摇晃，往后退了一步。维多利亚站了起来，急忙说：“麦克斯，这都是为了我们，我们两个。请你听我解释，可以吗？”

麦克斯勉强地点点头：“……我听着。”

该从何开始说？维多利亚，你早就为此演练过无数次了。你将会得到你想要的一切，麦克斯一定会理解你的。于是，她酝酿了一番话语，把早该告诉麦克斯的事情和盘托出：“我和内森……普莱斯科特和蔡司家是家族联姻。大概在我们大学毕业的时候双方父母就定好了。”她于是开始说，本来涉及到的很多东西都被她简化了，她跟内森结婚只是表面婚姻，非常简单的道理，屡见不鲜的事情。她说的更多的，是她以后能给麦克斯带来什么。她越说越激动，似乎就在她说话的顷刻之间，她们已经来到了她所描绘的未来。

麦克斯保持着同样的姿势和表情，安安静静地听着维多利亚说的话。麦克斯一直觉得维多利亚的声音很好听，特别是她在喊自己名字的时候。麦克斯不讨厌她叫自己的本名，她也是唯一一个被允许这样做的人。

因为她只属于维多利亚，可是……她其实也想过，维多利亚不可能只属于她。

维多利亚将话说完后，她注意到了维多利亚的口红有点掉色，唇角也有些干裂。她又闻到了空气里的烟味，维多利亚在她面前从不抽烟，因为麦克斯讨厌烟味。不过在她烦恼的时候，她可以一个人在麦克斯看不见的地方抽掉半包烟。

“所以……”麦克斯觉得自己的喉咙被烧着了，她艰难地张着嘴，像浮出水面想要获得空气的鱼，“那天……在桥上你所说的话，全部都是以和内森结婚为前提的吗？”

维多利亚点头了。

麦克斯再次陷入了一阵恐怖的沉默，维多利亚知道她正在思考，她期许着对方会答应自己。也许因为等太久了，维多利亚绕过办公桌想伸手去抓她的手，却不小心把两个盒子都撞到了地上。维多利亚急于等待她的确认，并未关注另外一个盒子里装着什么东西。所以她也不知道在麦克斯听到戒指落地的声音时，同时还有另一样东西也跟着跌落了深渊。

“……麦克斯？”她有点慌了。

“对不起，”麦克斯小声地说了一句，接着提高了声音，强调了一遍，“对不起，我做不到。”

维多利亚惊呆了，她以为自己听错了：“……等等，你做不到什么？麦克斯，你在说什么？”

“我做不到，维多利亚。”她一下子说了很多话，那话声就如同一扇铁做的门，中间有一道很长的裂口，忽然之间门变形了，它再也无法维持门的样子，“蔡司可以成为更庞大的商业帝国，而你和我可以永远在一起，你认为这很容易，不是吗？可是你有想过吗？我们之间的感情……并不是需要隐藏的秘密。”

“不，不不不，麦克斯……你听我说……”维多利亚向她靠近。

麦克斯没有让她接近自己：“这对于我来说是一个很艰难的选择。维多利亚。我并不在你命运的愿想单里，我始终不是你的唯一，你也不能只属于我。”

她算是听明白麦克斯说的话了，不然她为什么突然就哭了？豆大的泪珠从维多利亚的眼里滑落下来，她半张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。麦克斯擦了擦她的眼泪，在模糊的视线内寻找着她眼中绿色的温柔：“我很抱歉，维多利亚……我爱你，这并不是需要隐藏的秘密。可我们对此无计可施，所以，只有一个选择了，那就是……”

维多利亚忽然用力地搂住了她，吻住她的唇，打断她接下来要说的话。她又开始耳鸣，一种声音响彻在她的脑海里，那天，当她得知每日英雄大赛冠军不是她，她的一切都被否认了——可她因此拥有了麦克斯——然而，这一切又回到了原点。

“不，麦克斯。别说那句话……求你了，求你了……告诉我……你不会离开我的……”

她们之间的吻依然滚烫，其中一个人热切的心跳却不再回应了。

麦克斯只是推开了她。

维多利亚趔趄地往后退了几步，撞到了办公桌，她低着头，双手撑住了脑袋，眼泪不停地落下。她倏地发出了一阵刺耳的笑声，笑声过后，是一种接近乞求的语气：“所以……这就是你的决定？你要离开公司了吗？离开我？永远？”

麦克斯捡起了地上的戒指，塞回了盒子里：“你的任期快完结了，”她冷冷地说，“维多利亚。该离开的人是你。”

维多利亚又笑了，她连抬手的力气都没有了，她的嗓音还在颤抖：“为什么你可以那么绝情？”

麦克斯背过了身，空气变成了有形的物体压迫着她，像一颗又一颗的星星，这压迫在她身上堆积了起来，仿佛她身在水中，下沉，下沉，下沉。

“你忘了吗？”

我们注定要分离，但我却无能为力。

“因为我感觉不到痛。”


	19. JUST A GAME

麦克斯正在把柜子里属于自己的书取下来，撕下墙壁上的照片与海报。每撕扯下一张，她就觉得自己的身体也被撕裂了一部分。她打包完最后一个箱子时，维多利亚冷不丁地出现在她身后，问道：“你找到地方住了吗？”麦克斯点点头，在她挽起的袖子下裸露的皮肤有新的擦伤，伤口渗出了血，不算太严重。“你受伤了，我给你处理一下伤口吧。”维多利亚还是这么说了。今天在月历上没有任何特别，是极其普通的一天。维多利亚从一开始连药水都分不清，如今也变得能够娴熟地涂抹起伤口了。她与普莱斯科特订婚的消息已经传遍了世界，而本该出席今天一个小型晚宴的维多利亚，正在低着头给麦克斯上药。当她贴完一个创口贴后，一滴泪水忽然打在了上面。

“我要是取消婚约，放弃蔡司家的一切，你会留下来吗？”

“会。”

这是麦克斯今天说的第一句话。

 

 

“我不会跟内森结婚的。”维多利亚出现在她母亲凯瑟琳的办公室，后者正在签署着一些项目文件，她只是推了推眼镜，连头都没有抬起来。

在一阵死寂后，凯瑟琳说：“我以为你能说一些比较新鲜的事情，维多利亚。”接着，她听到维多利亚以更加坚决的语气重复了一遍，这才让她直视起维多利亚的双眼，“你知道你离开蔡司的后果吗？”

维多利亚不是第一次发觉她母亲的声音和眼神是带有重量的了，自打懂事起，那份重量便成为了她永远摆脱不了的存在，不论维多利亚从什么地方、什么高度想要逃离，它都能及时捆住她的四肢，抓紧她的心脏，让她的大脑炸裂。

再把她从自以为成功的悬崖上狠狠地拽下来。

“你比任何人更清楚，维多利亚。没有了‘蔡司’这个姓氏——”

凯瑟琳说。

“——你什么都不算。”

 

 

维多利亚情不自禁吻住了麦克斯，将她轻轻推倒在沙发上，摩挲着麦克斯的皮肤，麦克斯没有拒绝，她们再一次彼此进入了对方的身体。重新穿戴好衣服后，麦克斯来到了门口，维多利亚拉住了她，她们凝视着对方的眼睛，麦克斯眼眶湿润，反握住了维多利亚的手：“我其实也想自私一点，Tori。可是我没有信心……普通的人生与你相差太远了，现实生活会把你压垮的。我不想你……因为我而放弃你本该拥有的未来，失去真正的你。”

“你可以自私一点，麦克斯。只要你说出来，我愿意为了你……”

麦克斯的眼里还有千言万语要讲，但她松开了维多利亚的手，转身离去。维多利亚跌坐在门边，绝望悄然而至，这让她感到了一丝寒冷。她明白了麦克斯一开始不愿意和自己住的原因，因为她们都得花时间去重新习惯一个人。

 

艾丽萨积极地帮助麦克斯搬了家，新的住所是由杰弗逊提供的，据说是MIT分配给总监的房子。维多利亚显然不需要。杰弗逊便把房子直接交给了麦克斯，她在下个月就会正式成为新的总监了。她只身一人站在客厅的中央时，室内蓝蓝的的灯光带着一种香料气味，她的脚下依然是她从西雅图带过来的地毯。

“嘿，妈妈？”麦克斯接起电话。

“麦克辛恩，我们看到……呃，订婚的消息了。我只是想问问你是否一切都好？”范尼莎的语气充满了担忧，“如果你……”

“我没事，妈妈。我太忙了，没时间去想那些问题。”她和范尼莎还有瑞恩聊了很久，到了最后，瑞恩感叹道：“你还年轻，孩子。一切都会过去的。”

我还年轻，麦克斯。

我失去的不过是一段感情。

她挂上电话后，躺在地毯上凝视着陌生的天花板，她忽然开始质疑现在的自己了，她是否真的能胜任总监这份工作呢？

空荡的房屋里，在她恍惚之间，周遭都在不断地崩陷。

她其实并没有自己想得那般脆弱，接下来的一周她的工作处理得很妥善。维多利亚也没有再来过公司，大部分交接都由她还有总编来做。公司上下依旧忙碌，她没有慢下步伐，日复一日机械式地上班、生活。只有一点让她感到不对劲，她对这份工作的热情消退了。

她曾经是那么喜爱它。

“嘿，麦克斯！听说你搬完新家了！”在麦克斯发呆的时候，泰勒突然窜到了她跟前，身后还跟着艾丽萨与科特尼，她情绪高涨地问，“我们在讨论今晚去你家开个小型派对！你知道，都过了那么久，我们几个从来都没有一起出去玩过。你可别说没空哦，艾丽萨已经告诉我你今天的工作差不多完成了。”

麦克斯苦笑道：“好吧，好吧。盛情难却。我当然……”她话还没说完，桌上的电话就响了，麦克斯接听了一会就挂断，露出了苦恼的表情，“看来我们得约下次了，杰弗逊先生有事找我。抱歉。”

泰勒扁扁嘴：“总会有人抢走我们的超级麦克斯！”

“谁让她那么受欢迎呢，”科特尼插话道，“老实说……我觉得杰弗逊先生对你可能有点意思。”

“那我应该装作受宠若惊一点。”麦克斯站了起来。

“先是总监……然后是总经理，哦，不对。应该是总经理先……嗷！”科特尼被泰勒撞了下肩膀。她马上闭上了嘴，麦克斯离开后，她叹了口气，“该给女王陛下报告我们任务失败了。”

杰弗逊交代了新的工作项目，下个月将举行新刊的发布会，麦克斯会以新任总监的身份参加。

“新的房子住的习惯吗？”

“房子很好，再次谢谢你，杰弗逊先生。”

“这都是你应得的，不客气。”

麦克斯翻阅文件时注意到了杰弗逊桌上的相机，她有些惊讶：“您最近开始拍照了吗，杰弗逊先生？”

“噢，你说这个呀。我其实经常在拍照，只不过没有发布而已。毕竟这不是我的职责范围，但我最近想出一套摄影集。”杰弗逊拍了拍他的相机。

“那真是太好了，我能看一下吗？”

“当然，我的荣幸。”杰弗逊把相机递给了麦克斯，继而说道，“要是你这边工作忙完了，我想邀请你去一趟我的个人工作室，里面有更多的作品，我希望你可以帮我挑选一下摄影集的作品。”

“这……恐怕我没有资格胜任这样的工作。”麦克斯犹豫着拒绝道。

“哈哈哈哈哈，麦克斯。你是最棒的摄影师，我应该说，请你务必帮我这个忙。”

麦克斯摸了摸相机背带，若有所思地点了点头。她把相机放回了桌子上：“我明白了，杰弗逊先生。我会尽我所能帮上你的忙。”

杰弗逊又问：“瑞秋有下落了吗？”

“很遗憾，还没有。”麦克斯说，“你最后一次看到她是什么时候？”

杰弗逊推了推眼镜：“我们在德国的拍摄期间，我看到她在后台补妆。她对被内森撞成残废的那位女士深感抱歉，所以跟我说了她正在为对方支付医疗费的情况，听说那位女士……现在是个植物人？”

“好消息是，她最近有苏醒的迹象了。”

“那真是太好了。”

从杰弗逊的办公室出来后，麦克斯联系了林。约十分钟后林便赶来了，麦克斯问道：“林，之前你所说过的一些受害者信息，她们的死亡原因都是什么？勒杀窒息而死的，是吗？”

“都是索状物勒杀窒息而死。目前还在排查作案工具，被害人的颈部留下了凹沟，凹痕比较宽而浅。”

麦克斯张开了手掌，她手心上有一条发丝：“有没有可能……会是相机带？”

林会意，立即拿出密封袋将头发装了进去：“好样的，头发最容易吸附在各种地方上。你这是从哪里拿到的？哦，我懂了。你这是在怀疑……你们的总经理？”

麦克斯没有直接回答，只是告诉林：“你尽快拿去鉴定吧。”

“不是随便拿一根头发我就能拿去鉴定的，好吗？我要托很多人帮忙，你至少得给我两天时间。”林说。在麦克斯下车后，林忽然摇下了车窗：“顺便问一句，你……还好吧，麦克斯？”

麦克斯耸耸肩：“我不知道。”

这几天她收到的慰问多到数不清，似乎她与维多利亚分了手就不能活下去了。除了几个真正关心她的人以外，大多数人都在嘲笑她。

那些人总是问：你还好吗？麦克斯？

麦克斯走着楼梯到了一半，她靠在了拐角处，缓缓地蹲了下来，用双手撑住了脑袋。

我还好吗？

我并不好。

等她回到公司时，维多利亚终于来上班了，这是她们分手后第一次碰面。她看上去和以前一样，头发经过精心打理，妆容一如既往地精致，踏着自信又从容的步伐。除了工作上必须的交流外——互相避开眼神的交流——她们之间并没有多说过一句话。麦克斯忙起新的工作就忘记了时间，回过神来已经晚上十点了。她连维多利亚是从何时坐在她附近的沙发上的也不知道，她飞速地打着报告的结尾，通过屏幕的镜面反射看到了维多利亚正百般无聊地用废文件折着各种各样的东西。在回忆侵蚀自己之前，麦克斯关了电脑，拎起包离开了公司。

她想快点离开这里，所以选择了乘坐电梯，然而她的后遗症马上就发作了。于是她拼命按下开门的按钮，也没看清这是几楼，就冲到了楼梯间的垃圾桶处发出撕心裂肺的呕吐声。

维多利亚在上一层楼停下了脚步，她握紧栏杆的手指泛白，她明明心急如焚，却不敢再往前一步。

第二天，也就是维多利亚任职的最后一天，她在董事会批了一个假期，打算请公司所有人去蔡司家的别墅游玩一天。当然，麦克斯拒绝了。当她不死心地询问麦克斯时，林突然出现带走了她，维多利亚还在盯着她的背影逐渐离开了自己的视线，连眼眶红了一圈也没有察觉。泰勒和科特尼面面相觑，不约而同地在心里叹了口气。维多利亚在他们玩得正起劲的时候，偷偷溜回了公司。

麦克斯并不在座位上。也许她找到了瑞秋的新线索——为什么她就不懂放弃呢？

那又是为什么……她选择了放弃自己呢？

不，维多利亚，是你先放弃了她。

麦克斯的桌子比以前整洁了很多，也不再有乱七八糟的小纸条了。她不由得感到失落，麦克斯当午餐吃的饼干还留在桌面上，维多利亚把饼干装进了自己的包里。就在这时，杰弗逊突然出现在公司里。

“杰弗逊先生，你怎么来了？”

他应该在董事会上才对。他行色匆匆，手里抱着一部相机，在室内环顾了一圈，来到了维多利亚面前：“嘿，维多利亚。麦克斯也跟着去开派对了吗？”

“她没有……她……恐怕和那个保险调查员出去了。”

杰弗逊深吸了一口气，感叹了一句：“她本来不应该多管闲事的。”

维多利亚以为麦克斯出了什么事，感到十分紧张：“你在说什么，杰弗逊先生？麦克斯怎么了？”

“没什么。维多利亚。你跟她分手了，我认为你该担心的是你自己。”他恢复成平常的样子，说道。

“蔡司家不会允许我在这里倒下的。”

“你真坚强，维多利亚。”杰弗逊准备离开，走到一半又停了下来，他问道，“对了，既然你出现在这里，是否说明你有时间？最后的交接我们趁现在做完吧。”

维多利亚看了眼手表：“我大概有一个小时空闲时间。之后我得赶回派对上。”

“足够了。我给麦克斯留条言，我们就走吧。”

他笑着说：“她看到后，就会来找我们了。”

 

“哦，天哪。我不敢想象维多利亚居然跟我们玩起了卡牌游戏！”泰勒放下一张卡片，故作惊叹道，“我记得高中时期的你都说这种游戏有损你的形象。”

“所以，泰勒。告诉我——你砍掉了我的所有护甲，在我的城区里放了地图炮炸弹，最后将我堵死在这里，这也是你‘不敢想象’的事吗？”维多利亚咬牙切齿地看着她，眼神恨不得把泰勒撕碎。

“哈哈哈，这是我和科特尼算计好的，”泰勒与她旁边的科特尼击了个掌，“要对付总监，肯定不能按照常理出牌。”

这一场比赛可不是普通的卡牌比赛，如果她们赢了，她们将会得到知名品牌一系列最新上市的服装，限量的那种。维多利亚有时候的自信是盲目的，更何况她带着一个新手。科特尼已经势在必得了，她开心地扭着身子，仿佛已经穿上了那些衣服，说：“别担心！你还有你的精灵麦克斯啊。”

麦克斯苦恼地看着说明书，她还在研究规则，一下子三个人的目光都投向了她。她放下说明书，研究了一下手中剩余的卡片：天气卡、陷阱卡、防御卡，尽是些在这场对战中不利于扭转局势的东西。“呃……稍等，我再看看……”她再次阅读起她这个精灵角色的介绍，“所以……我有个问题：我能利用精灵爱丽丝的特殊技能，通过减掉自己的一些护甲，使得敌方任何攻击都无效，是吗？”

“是的。”泰勒说，“但一般都在游戏前中期使用，我们快玩完这一局了。”

维多利亚看了麦克斯的卡面一眼：“你的护甲不够了，麦克辛恩，要是你发动特殊技，爱丽丝就死定了。”

“这就是一个游戏，维多利亚。”麦克斯把技能卡放了上去，“那我就这么做吧。”

结果，维多利亚在麦克斯牺牲掉自己后——就在麦克斯跑去一旁看了会电视的功夫——一举反杀将泰勒和科特尼的队伍团灭了。

“这他妈真是一个愚蠢的游戏。”

游戏结束后，维多利亚埋怨道。

“你不是玩得很开心吗，倒是泰勒她们都快哭了。”

“拜托，你哪只眼睛看到我开心了？我是说，你不该牺牲……”

“嘿，Tori,你没必要那么较真，这就是一个游戏。”

麦克斯笑着在她额头上落下一个吻。

 

麦克斯打不通维多利亚的电话，她刚得到林的鉴定结果，那条头发并不是瑞秋的，也不是任何受害人的——不是任何已被发现的受害人——而是又一个失踪女性的头发。虽然算不上什么证据，可她必须致电给维多利亚警告她离杰弗逊远一点。她刚听泰勒说，维多利亚不在派对上，而今天她跟杰弗逊还有最后的交接工作。

她回到自己座位上时，发现了一张纸条。

是杰弗逊写的。

“维多利亚等不及要见你了。”


	20. DELETE

“救命！有人在吗？！救命！请救救我！！！”

维多利亚惊惧失措地大声呼救着，她被捆绑在一个昏暗的摄影暗室里的地板上，双手被胶带绑住倒扣在背后，由于没有灯光，她辨认不出远处摆放的物品除了几个三脚架外还有些什么。维多利亚喊了几次都没得到回应，她不死心地挪动自己的身体，试图挣脱。是杰弗逊将她绑架到这间暗室里——那个天杀的混蛋——她可以想象接下来她会遭遇些什么，像那些失踪的女孩一样。

她非常害怕，可她不能坐以待毙。

她的脑海里浮现了各种各样的可能性，浮现了麦克斯的脸，她晃了晃脑袋，紧迫的情况容不得自己再胡思乱想，她必须在杰弗逊回到暗室前找办法离开这里。维多利亚并不是第一次遭遇绑架这种事，她甚至有丰富的经验。她寻找着周围能够利用的工具，不小心踢倒了最近的一个三角架子——碳纤维制作，杰弗逊置办这些玩意真是下了不少功夫——架子倒下后直直地指向一个角落，那里居然还有一个人！

维多利亚一脸惶然：“天哪！瑞、瑞秋！？”

她之所以能认出那是瑞秋·安柏而不是其他人，是因为她挂着蓝色羽毛的耳坠。通过微弱的光线，她看见瑞秋身着白色连衣裙，上面沾满了深褐色的血迹。“瑞秋，你还好……”她话未说完就整个人傻掉了，紧接着，维多利亚发出一声凄厉的惨叫——瑞秋的左眼珠子不见了，那里只剩下一个血洞。

她吓得直接晕了过去。

过了不知多久，隐约之间她听到了对话声。她祈祷着刚才那一切只是一场噩梦，遗憾的是，上帝非但没听到她的祈祷，反而给她带来了恶魔。她见到了表情愉悦的杰弗逊站在她跟前，他把电话往桌上一抛，然后前来固定维多利亚的胶带，她被绑在了一张椅子上。

“嘿，维多利亚。我知道你在想什么，别担心，你很快就能见到她了。”他刻意提醒道。

她即刻理解了杰弗逊口中的“她”是谁。

“不，杰弗逊先生！”维多利亚的反应变得相当激烈，“你不能……你不能把麦克斯带到这里来！”她死死地瞪着这个人面兽心的魔鬼，恨自己没有早点看清他的真面目。

“嘘嘘嘘……别浪费力气了。”他打断维多利亚，“其实我对你兴趣不大。不过你的舅舅托马斯抓住了我的一些把柄，让我解决掉你。”他的眼睛发着光，看了眼瑞秋，继而说道，“瑞秋是个很棒的素材，她之所以沦落到这种地步，也算是自作自受吧。是她主动找上我的。不过……现在的瑞秋对我而言已经没有价值了，她失去了我想要的那份‘纯净’。或许我心情好的话，会先处理掉她。”

维多利亚想起他对瑞秋做出的令人发指的事情，也不晓得从哪里来的勇气，她破口大骂道：“你他妈会下地狱的！人渣！”

“我会的，但还不是时候。”杰弗逊打开了室内的灯，十分晃眼。接着杰弗逊来到置物柜旁，挑选起相机和镜头。“我们的每日英雄正在往这边赶来。事实上，你在看到她的作品、看到她本人的那一刻……就知道她不是碌碌之辈了。你当初不肯放下那一文不值的自尊心，不愿意承认麦克斯……是个多么特别的人。或许我能再一次证明给你看。”他放下了相机，又在柜子里翻找起来。

维多利亚摆动身躯，凳子“咯吱咯吱”地响着，使尽力气都无法挣脱开，她怒道：“你到底想干什么？”

“我发誓。我本来没打算那么快对她下手的，毕竟她还得任职新的总监。不过……有些时候，人不应该那么聪明，她从蛛丝马迹找到了我的罪证，我相信很快警察也会找上门来。这可不妙。”他说完，拿着一个文件夹再度来到了维多利亚身旁，“最巧的是，就在我心急如焚找她那会……你也在找她。”

“你想利用我……”维多利亚的脸色变了，一改之前深恶痛绝的态度，转而恳求道，“不，杰弗逊先生！你不能伤害麦克斯。求你了，杰弗逊先生，别对她动手……你想要什么我都能给你，就算你让我掩盖你的犯罪事实，要蔡司家还是其他任何东西……”

“我没兴趣，维多利亚。”杰弗逊的话相当于宣告了她当场处决的死刑，“你们都不理解我的艺术。鲜血、肢体、濒死前的瞬间……那种纯净是你们永远无法理解的东西。为了创造这些，你不知道我付出了多少代价。我虽然有很多很棒的作品，但我不会止步于此，我知道迟早有一天，我能创造出超越我自己的最完美的……艺术品。”

他把一个文件夹扔在了地上，散落的照片里都是麦克斯。

“也许今天就是‘那一天’了。看到了吗？麦克斯·考尔菲德！她是上帝给我安排的，命运给我安排的最棒的素材！”

“你他妈有——”维多利亚张嘴想驳斥咒骂他，杰弗逊捂住了她的嘴，再用胶布封住。

他对着维多利亚诡异地笑了起来：“我给你安排了一个‘特等席’，你将会亲眼见识到我是怎么创作的……噢，听到了吗？她来了。”

麦克斯只身一人来到暗室，她直接无视了杰弗逊，焦急万分地冲到了维多利亚跟前蹲下来检查她的身体：“你还好吗？Tori？有没有哪里受伤？”

“唔！唔唔……”维多利亚猛地摇头，她怎么可以真的亲自将自己送入虎口？

麦克斯长长地舒了口气，犹豫着，始终没落下那个吻，她柔声安慰她说：“我来了，你不会有事的。我不会让你有事的。”

“噢，麦克斯。别忘了今天的主角是你才对。”杰弗逊发话了，他扯了一条胶带出来，朝麦克斯靠近，“说实话，这么低劣的戏码，居然也让我有点感动了。”

麦克斯僵硬地站了起来，任由杰弗逊捆绑起她的双手。杰弗逊像一般的摄影师一样，一边摆放着道具——各种各样的刑具——一边加以说明：“大部分的人在遭受虐待时都喜欢乱吼乱叫，负隅顽抗。我不得不用麻醉剂使她们安静下来，可是用了药剂之后，她们的眼睛会变得不再明亮。瑞秋有些不同，她的眼睛依然可以那么明亮，所以我挖了一只下来。”他抚摸起麦克斯的脸，她厌恶地避开了，杰弗逊笑着说，“麦克斯。你有多么与众不同，就有多完美。相信我，维多利亚也是跟我一样欣赏你。你应该感到荣幸，因为你将会成为我……超越我自身的最完美的作品。”

麦克斯唾骂道：“你疯了！杰弗逊，你会下地狱的！”

“刚才维多利亚已经跟我说过一次了。”他说完，先是拿出了一块寒光闪烁的刀片消了毒，小心翼翼地在麦克斯的手臂上缓缓地划了一道口子，并仔细观察她的表情。

麦克斯紧锁着眉头——她一直愁眉苦脸的，心事重重，她的眼睛却能洞穿人的灵魂。更重要的是，除此之外，她的表情毫无变化。天哪！她是真的感觉不到痛！她可以一直保持清醒！他在惊喜之余，更多的是震惊。

维多利亚发出了愤怒的嘶吼，不顾一切地想要挣脱束缚，她的手脚上都留下了胶带勒出的血痕和碰撞的淤青。可这阻止不了杰弗逊接下来要做的事。

“我有个问题，麦克斯——”他的眼睛不再眨动，仿佛每眨一次都在浪费他的时间，都在剥夺他的灵感。

这次他将刀片换成了一把短刀。

“——活到现在，你感受过真正的疼痛吗？”

刀刃毫不犹豫地插进了她的手臂上痊愈不久的伤口里，并开始搅动起来，维多利亚能清晰地听见皮绽肉开的声响。她几近崩溃，哭着、喊着、央求着。然而不论是杰弗逊还是麦克斯都没有给予任何回应，就连瑞秋也依然无动于衷。

绝望就像一种腐蚀剂侵染了维多利亚的全身，如同在这一间暗室里面，只有她才是一个有感情的活人。

时间一分一秒的过去，杰弗逊在麦克斯身上留下了很多创口，有些浅，有些深，浅的在微微渗血，深的甚至见骨。麦克斯眼里布满了血丝，嘴唇毫无血色。杰弗逊在她身旁拼命地按着快门，闪光灯和拍照声接连不断。他忽然想到了什么，又停了下来，在麦克斯腹部留下了新的伤痕。

维多利亚认得麦克斯腹部那条疤痕——那条她亲吻过无数次，那条她发誓过，不会再让她遭遇这种事的疤痕。

维多利亚哀嚎起来，几欲晕厥。

此时的麦克斯已然成为了一个被涂满了红色颜料的玩偶。

 

杰弗逊摆正了麦克斯的脑袋：“你还没回答我刚才的问题呢，即使到了现在，你也没有任何感觉吗？”

麦克斯缓缓地将视线对准了杰弗逊，她意识涣散，如果放任不管会导致失血性休克，甚至死亡。但她必须坚持住，坚持到有人来救她们——救维多利亚为止。于是她蠕动嘴唇，杰弗逊刻意凑过去听，却被吐了口口水：“吃屎然后去死吧！”

杰弗逊不怒反笑，他擦擦脸，不再说话。他消耗了很多精力，拍到了满意的作品。他处理了一些麦克斯较为严重的伤口并给她进行输血。晕过去的麦克斯呼吸平稳了后，他又马不停蹄地开始处理一些照片，最后累瘫在沙发上，喝起了威士忌。

维多利亚哭得太累了，她感到难以呼吸，但依然没有放弃挣扎。她的右脚已经挣脱开了。她想要够到离她最近的那把剪刀。

麦克斯，麦克斯，麦克斯！

她在心里喊着她的名字，而她同时也看到了本该晕死过去的麦克斯，偷偷地睁开了眼。

杰弗逊喝了几口酒后，闭上眼稍作歇息，感叹道：“麦克斯，你是我迄今为止最棒的作品，就算让我现在死去，我也死而无憾了。”

“那可真棒。”

一个仿佛从地底里爬出来的声音在杰弗逊跟前响起，麦克斯不知何时拖着自己的输液管来到了他身旁，在杰弗逊反应过来之前将针头插进了他的眼睛里。麦克斯的速度极快，他惨叫着要去抓麦克斯的手，她的手上都是滑腻的鲜血，根本无法抓稳。这给了麦克斯在他脖颈上注射麻醉剂的机会。

“你……你为什么还能动……”

维多利亚嘴上的胶带松了，她看着麦克斯把杰弗逊拖到了地上开始五花大绑：“你可不能那么快死，我一直保持着清醒，就等待你松懈的时机。我想不会有人来救我们了……”她跌跌撞撞地站了起来，翻找出医疗箱，因为站不太稳，她抱着箱子又跌倒在了地上，一卷纱布滚落在维多利亚脚边。

麦克斯说：“帮个忙，行吗？”

维多利亚没有把纱布踢过去，而是哀求道：“麦克斯，麦克斯……求你，别做傻事，先给我松绑，我马上带你去医院……”

“我不能放过他，Tori……有些法律，得由我们自己来执行。”

等麦克斯再次处理了一遍自己的伤口后，杰弗逊的麻醉药效也过了，

“嘿，瞧瞧。”麦克斯的手上把玩着一把沾满血的剪刀，她笑着问，“现在谁才是玩具？”

麦克斯将那把剪刀卡在杰弗逊的手指之间：“你应该知道我被退学的真正原因吧，杰弗逊先生？如果你没有事先调查清楚，那就是你的损失了。”她说完，就要剪掉杰弗逊的手指。

维多利亚大喊道：“麦克斯，停下！不要成为和他一样的恶魔！”

麦克斯停顿了一会，没有回头看维多利亚，她叹了口气，说：“杰弗逊刚才的那个问题。”她的声音变得缓慢而平静，“当我下定决心跟你说分手的时候，我有一种不知如何去形容的感觉，它像一直潜伏在我的身体里，瞬间爆发了。我想……”

她抬起手，用力地锤下了剪刀柄，伴随着杰弗逊的惨叫，她轻声续道。

“也许那就是疼痛吧。”

大概过了几分钟，维多利亚整个人摔在地上，她挣脱开束缚，刚起来又栽了个跟头，脑袋磕到她之前踢倒的三脚架上，伤口顿时流出了血，她连喊痛的时间都没有，冲上前抓住了麦克斯的手，制止道：“够了！麦克斯，停下！求你了！停下！”

“放开我！”麦克斯失去了理智，维多利亚根本拉不住她，她撞开了维多利亚，手中的剪刀抽回时划到了维多利亚的脸，剪刀跌落在地上时发出了清脆的碰撞声，麦克斯骤然停止了所有动作。她变得无比慌悚，蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水：“对不起，Tori，我不是……我不是故意的……对不起……”她想伸出手去替她擦掉脸上的血，可她的双手比维多利亚的脸更加鲜血淋漓。

维多利亚跟着她一起哭了，她将麦克斯搂进自己的怀里：“没关系，没事的，我们会没事的……麦克斯……”

她终于有一次机会可以安慰她了，她终于有一次机会能够站在与她同样的立场上了，她终于有一次机会成为了那个能让人安心的角色。

可是，她好像太迟了。

她不敢搂的太用力，只好一直安抚着她：“我马上就带你去医院……我马上……”

麦克斯的道歉声停了，她紧紧揪住维多利亚衣摆的双手慢慢地、慢慢地垂了下来。

“麦克斯？！不！麦克斯！！！”

 

 

医生表示麦克斯脱离危险期后，强撑着自己一夜未合眼的维多利亚倒下了。她醒来时却迎来了另一个噩耗——麦克斯即将面临蓄意谋杀指控。

“不，你他妈在开什么玩笑？！我绝对不会让她进监狱的！麦克斯只是正当防卫！”

“杰弗逊的十根手指被一根一根剪断，身上一共有23处刺伤，眼睛也被挖了下来。每个伤口都不足以致命，他是因为失血过多和疼痛过度致死的。麦克斯的防卫行为已经超过了必要限度。这甚至不属于过当防卫的范畴了，而是故意伤害、故意杀人。你很清楚这一点，蔡司。”林说着，把法医检查报告扔在了桌上。

维多利亚将报告一把扫到了地上，更加怒不可遏：“我他妈才不在乎他是怎么死的！听着，林！我不管要动用多少资源，无论如何，我不会让麦克斯的罪名成立！”她看了眼在场的所有人，“我不管要买通多少个律师、陪审团、还有别的什么关键人物！你知道要怎么做！我们只要排除掉关键证据，这件事就不会变得那么复杂。你听到了吗，内森！？”

内森怔怔地点了点头，利用各种手段让自己游走于法律之外这种事对他而言再简单不过。林心里也不好受，但这绝非易事，他继而说道：“托马斯已经逃了，警方会暂时把注意力放在他的身上。但是……只有这样还不够，我们无法平息社会舆论。我们还需要更重磅的东西来吸引这一次的火力。”

一直沉默不语的凯瑟琳·蔡司说话了：“……利用詹姆斯·安柏吧。他为非作歹很久了。他跟蔡司家也有一些合作，我能提供证据，剩下的罪证应该会变得更容易收集。那个女孩……麦克辛恩，她救了维多利亚，这是我们欠她的。”

众人沉默了一会，林有所顾虑地说：“可是，这对瑞秋……”

维多利亚斩钉截铁地打断他：“你听到我母亲刚才说的了，保险调查员。”

林叹了口气，连报告都没有捡就与凯瑟琳一同离开了空置的病房。他感到十分自责，要不是因为被私事耽误了，他就可以更早赶到现场。麦克斯信任他，才会在她去找杰弗逊之前拨通了自己的电话而不是警方的——然而，他辜负了麦克斯对他的信任。

内森来到维多利亚身旁坐下，让她靠在自己的肩上，安抚着她。

他很少见到维多利亚毫不掩饰的模样。

他轻声问道：“听说麦克斯醒了，你不去看看她吗？”

“我被她的父母下了限制令。我连再见她一面的机会都没有……”维多利亚说着说着，便哽咽了起来，可她已经哭不出来了，她的双手紧紧地在身前纠缠着，指节苍白，“你知道吗……内森？那可是她的父母，而我让他们失望了……甚至令他们感到害怕。他们把我当成了魔鬼。一个只会给麦克斯带来伤害的魔鬼……毕竟整件事情，都是因我而起……”

内森在心里叹息。

他们其实都只是被迫长大的孩子，内心比任何人都要缺乏安全感。总是做着自己认为正确的事情，而这些事在无形之间不仅给她自己，也给她身边的人带来危险，但她没有及时发现，终归伤害到了她最心爱的人。

 

 

一直以来，麦克斯的梦都是稀奇古怪的。

她想证实自己是否身在梦中，因为听说梦里的人不会感到痛。

她摸索着向前走着，找到了一部没有照片的相机。她把相机举过头顶摔碎在了地上。玻璃碎片里忽然映现出一个金发的女人。这个人碎了一地。突然，她眼前的一切变得很诡异，变成了一种五光十色的扭曲空间，伴随着一个女人的哭声。这些颜色褪去以后，她又看到了一个模糊的身影，她浑身都是伤痕，没有一寸完整的肌肤。麦克斯感到害怕，下意识地往后退了几步，她的两脚倏地腾空了，她尖叫着落入深渊。

等她再次睁眼时，她又回到了最开始的地方。这次，她则坐在了无数的碎片上，自己的手里也抓着一片。

碎片抵在了她的手腕上，她开始延着上面密布的伤痕切割起来。

她被痛醒了。

“麦克辛恩！天哪……谢天谢地！宝贝！你终于醒了！”她的妈妈范妮莎哭得不成人形，她很想给麦克斯一个拥抱，然而麦克斯身上都是绷带，她忍住了。她的父亲也偷偷地擦掉了自己的泪水。至于凯特，她可能没有时间继续哭了，她跟几个护士检查了一遍麦克斯的身体，确认都是正常指标后，她握住了麦克斯的双手，一语不发。

麦克斯失去了梦里的那种感触，也许她的现实才是真正的梦。

她在医院躺了半周才醒来，医生嘱咐她多休息，再过两周就可以出院了。不过接下来一段日子需要利用辅助工具才能行走。等病房里的人都暂时离开后，麦克斯才去跟蹲坐在她床下的女孩说话。

“嘿，瑞秋。”

“嘿。不知名女士。”

瑞秋的左眼绑着绷带，除此之外没有其他伤。她听说瑞秋是在被杰弗逊半麻醉的状态下，眼睁睁看着自己的其中一颗眼珠被挖出来的全过程，这给她带来难以磨灭的烙印，她的精神遭受严重的打击，智力和记忆都退回了十岁。詹姆斯又因被爆出了各种犯罪勾当而入狱了，她的人气也一落千丈，变得无依无靠。

麦克斯猜到这也许是维多利亚所为。

毕竟她杀了个人，居然到现在都能安然无恙。

瑞秋自从偶然间来到了麦克斯的病房就再也不肯出去了，现在她们住在同一间病房里。她真的变成了一个孩子，嘴里哼着歌谣，碎碎念着什么，看上去无忧无虑。

这未必是一件坏事，她想。瑞秋可以躲在一个安全的地方。在那里，她不需要经历尔虞我诈；在那里，她的周围不再充满谎言；在那里，她可以永远是最纯真的瑞秋。

“我叫麦克斯。”她向瑞秋伸出了一只缠满了绷带的手，“帮我个忙，可以吗？我行动不太方便，你自己坐过来吧。”

瑞秋看了她一眼，迟疑地抓住她的手站了起来，看到她手腕上的医疗圈上写着“麦克辛恩”，好奇地重复道：“麦克斯？”

“嗯。我不喜欢别人叫我本名。”她眼帘微垂回答说，瑞秋已经跳到了她的床上。

她又责怪自己，其实瑞秋可以不用变成现在这个模样。如果不是因为她与MIT签了约，瑞秋根本不会遇上杰弗逊。如果不是自己贸然行动，一心只想着维多利亚的安危，她也不会躺在病床上。

她搞砸了所有事情。

麦克斯的心凉了半截，到头来，她什么也没能改变。她想要抱一下瑞秋，瑞秋看着她浑身都是绷带，有的伤口还在渗血，有点不敢靠近她。“给我一个拥抱，好吗？”麦克斯凄凉地问她，“别看我受了伤，其实我一点也不痛。”

瑞秋犹豫了半晌，最终还是抱了抱麦克斯。

“我只抱三秒，三、二、一。好了。”

拥抱的倒计时在她听来奢侈又悲哀。

“我没有……瑞秋，”麦克斯的眼泪顿时涌上了眼眶，“我没有撒谎，我真的不疼……”

 

 

在一个阴雨连绵的天气，麦克斯拄着拐杖来到了MIT的楼下。

MIT由于杰弗逊的事情败露，董事会不堪重负，最后解散了，股东分了股份后逃了个精光，维多利亚一人支付了所有员工的相应赔偿。短短一个月的时间，日积月累的成就全部瓦解了。艾丽萨扶着麦克斯乘坐电梯，繁华的公司人去楼空，MIT的标志也变得黯淡无光，公司里面如同被龙卷风袭击过一样七零八落。

麦克斯一瘸一拐地走进了原本属于她的总监办公室，艾丽萨则在门外等候着。

打开门，恍惚之间，她似乎又在那个座位上看到了睡着了的维多利亚。那些耳鬓厮磨轻声细语的日子，仿佛都还在她耳边盘旋。她眨眨眼，维多利亚的模样就被窗外的雨水冲刷过后变得模糊，最后消失了。

就在此刻，她察觉到自己累了，那是一种由心而生的疲惫。

她压抑许久的情绪瞬间爆发。她嘶吼着推倒了空荡的相机柜子，有什么砸什么，不顾一切地进行破坏，破坏这间办公室，毁灭她自身。艾丽萨在门外坐着，每当听到办公室内巨大的声响，她都会哆嗦一下。

最终，里面变得寂静无声。

麦克斯·考尔菲德独自一人坐在硕大的办公室里，窗外的雨声泄露了进来，但雨水冲刷不了这里的痕迹。她曾经获得了所有人梦寐以求的东西。她们渡过的快乐时光都不是虚妄，但这些回忆都在她指缝间偷偷地溜走了，她没有能力去改变那些会逐渐泛黄的相纸，除非她能够操纵时间。

 

她再也没见过维多利亚了。

通过各种媒体报道，她总能听到她与内森即将结婚的消息——就在下个月的今天。

时间一直在走动，谁也无法停留在这一天。

回到俄勒冈州医院里的麦克斯，看到了瑞秋跑去了那个植物人的病房内。她垫付了对方很长一段时间的医疗费用，如今连她也支付不起了。瑞秋的保险赔偿金也还没那么快到位，如今没人能够再负担得起她的后续治疗费用，如果她再不醒来，就会被强制实行安乐死。

而那个肇事者却要与她心爱的人结婚了。

麦克斯给瑞秋带来了新的图画书，瑞秋却讨厌这些结局美好的故事书，她认为这些故事太幼稚了。

“正是因为有现实，才会有故事的存在。”麦克斯解释道，“瞧，故事里面的人物不管经历了多少、又失去了多少，最终都会获得幸福的，不是吗？”

“那……写故事的人……幸福呢？”瑞秋说话都磕磕巴巴的，“他、他……一定也想要得到这样的……结局。”

“是啊，他一定也想。但是很可惜……”

她说。

“他活在现实啊。”

 

 

婚礼当天。

维多利亚的气质和长相总被人誉为法国制作的高级人偶，她如今总算是体会到了自己恐怕真的就是个人偶。

毫无知觉，任人摆布。

唯独在神父读着宣誓词的时候，她藏在面纱里的双眼忽然间落下了泪。

她想象过这一天，想象过会对麦克斯说出那句话。

“你愿意吗，普莱斯科特先生？”

内森深吸了一口气，答道：“我愿意。”

可那终归只是想象。

神父把誓词重复了一遍，他已经问了维多利亚两遍“你是否愿意”。

忽然，又是一阵闪光拍照声，不同于单反相机和其他高级设备，这是一种带着电池滚动的响声。维多利亚震惊地朝人群看了过去，神父问了第三遍时，她看到母亲的脸黑了，可她依然想寻找刚才那个声音的来源。

她其实很容易被找到，因为在整个婚礼现场中，她的背影最单薄。她又瘦了一些，走路有点不太稳，她捧着她最爱的宝利来，正准备离开现场。

维多利亚几乎是下意识地想要追过去，内森悄悄拉住了她，并在她耳边低语：“给我想清楚，你会失去一切的，维多利亚。”

维多利亚张了张口，她很想大声告诉内森：我已经失去她了，我拥有这一切又有什么意义？

可她沉默了，她沉默太久了。这种沉默——带着绝望与自弃的意味。

 

麦克斯从酒店出来，看到垃圾站旁有一个熟睡的流浪汉，她摘下了自己的宝丽来放在了她的脚边，而后拖着行李箱乘坐上巴士，转乘列车坐了一天到达了目的地。艾丽萨开了一辆二手车来接她，将她载到了一栋涂了一半蓝色油漆的房子前。穿着吊带裤的瑞秋脏兮兮地出来迎接她，她的左眼戴着一个黑色的眼罩，她不顾自己手上都是油漆，就捧着麦克斯的脸揉到变形：“麦克斯！你晚点了！我们都快要饿死了，披萨都凉啦！”

“抱歉，是列车晚点了……嘿，够了，瑞秋！放开我！”麦克斯有点恼怒地扯下她的手。

瑞秋朝她吐吐舌头。

艾丽萨从车上抱了一盆盆栽下来，说：“麦克斯。我们差不多刷完一楼的墙了，二楼的摄影工作室我们没有动，等你回来自己弄。”

“欢迎回来，麦克斯！那家伙呢，她怎么比你还慢？”爱伦从里面探出头，“今天的复健时间应该过了吧？”

“凯特会送她回来的。”瑞秋答道，看了看挂在墙上的时钟，“咦，这个钟没电了吗？怎么不会动了？”

麦克斯叼着披萨走过去一看，发现有只瓢虫卡在了表盘的分钟指针那儿，她伸手赶走了它，并将时间调回了正确的。

门口再度传来汽车引擎的声音，凯特从后备箱抱出一张轮椅，瑞秋丢下披萨跑过去帮忙，她们扶着一个棕发高挑的女人下了车。麦克斯看到她们几个热情地打着招呼的模样，不由得微微一笑。

“今天效果怎么样？”

“可把我牛逼坏了，我比昨天多站了一分钟！”

“哦，那可真棒。你过不久说不定能继续当你的健身教练了。”

“不了，那活太累人了。而且那儿大部分人都暗恋我，我可受不了。”

“那你真是魅力十足啊。”

麦克斯无奈地摇着头来到了楼上，艾丽萨在那里放下了盆栽，她踌躇了许久，从包里掏出了一部相机。

“对不起，麦克斯……这个是……维多利亚让我给你的，说你忘了点东西。”

麦克斯眼皮也没有抬一下，只是语气难得狼狈。

“……放那儿就好。”

 

 

婚礼过后，内森给维多利亚带来了一张照片，这是麦克斯留下的，差点被工作人员当废纸片扔了。维多利亚让内森滚出去，而后捧过那张相纸。

她以为自己又哭了。

她看不清上面拍的是什么东西，只能隐约看到两个素白的身影。其实她并没有哭，而是因为这张照片本身就是糊的。

这是麦克斯有史以来第一次，拍出了会令他人失望的作品。

 

麦克斯坐在一片狼藉的地板上，打开了那部相机。里面都是她拍摄的维多利亚，还有俩人一起的合照，就像故事书里的情节一样美好。

这一年来，她经历了不少事情。叹息之间，她又听到了楼下女孩们的欢声笑语，她知道，没有什么能阻挡她们继续前进。

每一段感情故事都是千篇一律，却又是独一无二的。那些看得见的伤口，迟早都会痊愈。

麦克斯一张一张翻看完照片后，选中了所有的照片。

“嘿！老乌龟麦克斯！你搞定没，我们要开派对了！”

“马上！”

屏幕上出现了一个疑问句：删除选中照片？

→是。

→否。

麦克斯颤抖着移动她的手指。

是。


End file.
